Feral
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: We all know the story of Ace, Sabo and Luffy growing up as wild-boys on Mt Corvo. Days they spent running care-free under the less then watchful eye of Dadan and the bandits. What would have happened if the boys had a different kind of foster-mother? This is the story of the ASL boys, raised by wolves and where they go from there. Trigger warnings for Character death and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kitsune here with a new story. Going to upload the first 4 chapters right now and hopefully get the next couple up before bed._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it!_**

 _ **Warning again for triggers. Character death, cannon typical violence... ok, fine slight spoiler. Animals will be killing people. Animals will be eating what they kill. It won't be graphic but it will be happening.**_

 ** _Question of the chapter: Do you ever get really sick of your coworkers-classmates? I do. I think we all get tired of eachother after a while._**

* * *

 _Long hard winters were uncommon in the East Blue. Snow, while not unheard of, rarely lasted more than a week or so and the ground never truly froze. Of course, some islands were luckier than most._

 _The Goa kingdom fared reasonably well in this regard. Once a decade or so the island would be hit with a bitter winter, cold enough to drop snow, but not quite harsh enough to freeze the harbors. Those who lived in Hightown would spend those harsh months inside grumbling about the snow ruining their perfect town._

 _In places like Grey Terminal and Foosha village, life went on as the average citizen strove to make ends meet. Trade between the few villages and fields on the island would slow to a crawl as travelers fought with weather they were unused to. Even those who survived on banditry went out less as their targets dwindled._

 _The only increase in activity during such times was from the animals of the island. Unlike their human counterparts many of the creatures had no choice but to continue to brave worsening conditions to find food. The weak died as the winter staggered on and strong banded together as starvation started to thin the prey animals._

 _Soon travelers wouldn't have to just contend with foul weather but starving predators, but luckily it wasn't something the inhabitants of the island had to deal with every year. One lean year in a decade wasn't bad for humans._

 _For the animals who lived day to day, it was another thing entirely._

* * *

It was probably one of the worst winters in a hundred years. The snow had started early and had fallen in thick blankets that refused to fully melt under the trees of Mount Corvo. The small prey that wasn't sleeping deeply had all fled to the open fields where the humans picked off their numbers. Those that hadn't fled had long since been hunted down to feed the beasts remaining.

Soon all that remained were the strong and the desperate. Bears turned to hibernation, well suited from a year of good food. Solitary tigers formed small prides, claiming the lower part of the mountain and viciously defending their temporary territories with tooth and nail and driving out any competition for what remained.

The wolves also disregarded old territories, coming together into a pack of over a hundred wolves. Smaller wolves from the lowlands chased out by the tigers found allies in the giant wolves of the summit as all strove to survive.

Soon the mountain was a deathdrap for anything foolish enough to wander too close. For the humans who lived in the woods, the end often came quickly.

Simple bandits were no match for a super-pack of starving wolves.

Hunts-boar-alone had won the right to lead all the wolves left on the mountain. He was easily the largest of the summit wolves and many of the pack-that-is had thought he was simple, like a man beast-pet, because of his size. Hunts-boar-alone had learned in the time of cold from the lowland wolves though. He had listened to the pack elders speak of hunts in the lowlands. Of dealings with the beasts called man, and battles with tigers and bears. Hunts-boar-alone listened and learned from the pack songs.

When Run-with-deer sent those still strong against the tigers on the slopes Hunts-boar-alone had shown fang, but as a yearling he hadn't felt right challenging. Until he had seen his pack members fall to the claws of the tigers. He covered for the smaller wolves as they fell back, refusing to let more of his pack die.

That night he challenged Run-with-deer for Alpha. Come dawn the super pack and the burden of feeding over a hundred wolves was his. He had learned though. Together with other young wolves he tracked the crocodiles to where the slept.

The cave they slept in was more than large enough to shelter the pack. The problem was it was full of the cold blooded predators. Too many for the pack to take on in their weakened state. Hunts-boar-alone knew his pack would need that cave. But first they would need to feed. The only thing left on the mountain was the pack of man lead by the one with berry-bright hair and the voice of a crow.

They were not easy prey, he knew. Man had bang-sticks that could bite you at a distance and sharp claws. They were smart and cunning like wolves, too. It would not be an easy hunt but they needed to eat. He spoke to elders and planned. The sun rose and set three times while the pack waited, restless.

On the fourth sunrise those who were soft footed stalked near the wooden den. Snow began to fall, muffling the cry of the lone man caught out alone. The pack circled closer, closing ranks. A wall of death that waited outside the wood den. The elders had spoken of other man dens with their thick heavy wood that stopped all attacks.

So the pack waited, Hunts-boar-alone next to Waits-in-silence at the den entrance. The moment the wood moved the two summit wolves hit it with their combined body weight. It cracked and gave, the large wolves spilling into the tight den. Smaller wolves followed, silent and deadly as they caught the man beasts unaware.

A few wolves were harmed. Rocks-in-water was taken by surprise when the man pet attacked, scoring a deep bite before the valley wolf managed to kill him. Most of the man beasts fell quickly.

Soon all that was left were two strong males and the alpha female. Hunts-boar-alone was not fool enough to stick his snout into Waits-in-silence's fight. Battles between females were vicious and unpredictable. Instead he turned his attention to the last two. Injured though they were both stood strong, hand-fangs bare as they glared in challenge.

He found himself thinking they would have made good wolves. To honor their bravery he himself charged them, allowing their fangs to bite into his ruff as he gave them the swift hunter's death they had earned.

A strangled man cry had Hunts-boar-alone turning in time to see Waits-in-silence finish the battle. The man beast female lashed out one last time, nearly blinding Waits-in-silence in one eye. The tawny female wolf didn't let go, however and soon her opponent stilled. The hunt was done. As Alpha he called out, breaking the silence and alerting the pack mates outside.

Hunts-boar-alone flicked his ears in approval at the sight of the elders and their wounded entering first. The hunt had been hard but successful. There was enough meat here to feed the pack for a while, and it was only right they look after those who needed it most first. There would be plenty to strengthen them for the next hunt.

With that in mind he bumped against Rocks-in-water hard enough to make the smaller wolf stumble. "Good hunt, brother."

"Good hunt yourself, you overgrown cub!" The valley would mock-snapped at him, happy in success as their pack mates came in to feed.

"Overgrown cub? Says the one who fought a man beast's dog."

"I'll have you know that cousin had jaws of a crocodile." Rocks-in-water looked towards the white not-wolf head lowered. "He fought hard for his pack." He huffed. "They all did. Are man beasts like this?"

"The elders said nothing of such. _This_ was a pack. We should honor their bravery."

"Yes, brother." The two shared a look, and Hunts-boar-alone knew his second who was as close to him as his own litter mates was troubled as he was. Man beasts were _not_ pack; the elders had assured them all that the two legged creatures were more like boar. Willing to work together but quick to flee or turn on each other to save themselves.

That was _not_ what had happened here _._ Still, the hunters who had made the kills would keep such knowledge to themselves for now. Hunting other packs for food was _wrong_ , and if they spoke of it none would feed. The deaths of those who were like pack would be pointless. Hunts-boar-alone would take the weight of it on his song and ask the elders for advice. If he had to, he would leave the pack.

"Waits-in-silence did well." Rocks-in-water interrupted his musing. "She is a strong female, a good alpha. I wonder who she shall pick as her mate." Yellow eyes slid over Hunts-boar-alone's more golden ones in jest. "Maybe I should put myself forward."

Lip peeled back slightly at the poor joke Hunts-boar-alone nipped his second's ear. "You are spoken for by Watches-in-silence. Do you wish for litter sisters to fight? I don't."

"Watches-in-silence is also a strong female. She could be Alpha." His friend pointed out, "Maybe she will agree to leave with me come warm-time."

Hunts-boar-alone shook his head. He was looking forward to the warm-time, but he would miss Rocks-in-water if the valley wolf did leave. "You have time yet."

"Where _you_ do not, brother of my song. Court her. You are Alpha of us all, it is your right." Rocks-in-water pointed out as he shoved his much larger leader with a nose to the front leg to get him moving.

Soft snarls and growls could be heard as choice meat was contested and the large family fed. Small fights that were ended as he and Rocks-in-water approached Waits-in-silence as each group offered to share their meal. As Alpha it was his place to have the choicest kill though he would never take from those who needed it more.

Waits-in-silence was standing guard over her kill, warning others away with her stiff stance. It was Hunts-boar-alone who spoke first when they reached her. "Good hunt." He dipped his head in respect and caught the flick of her ears as he surprised her.

"Yes, it was a good hunt, Alpha." She agreed, looking away to break tension. "You fought well."

"As did we all." He could feel Rocks-in-water's amusement as he fumbled with his words like a cub. He couldn't help it; she was a wonderful female and despite knowing he was more than worthy to court her, Hunts-boar-alone doubted any male would be worthy of her. Especially him.

Rocks-in-water huffed a laugh. "What my song brother meant was 'are you in need of aid?'-"

"A wolf like her wouldn't need aid!" He snapped at his second who just nimbly ducked between his legs.

"So you are not worried over her hurts, Hunts-boar-alone?" Rocks-in-water snorted. "You haven't been able to look away since the hunt ended."

"Is this true, Alpha?" Waits-in-silence asked, watching him intently.

He yawned to hide his embarrassment. "Your fight was… intense. Is your eye…?"

"I am fine, Hunts-boar-alone. And you? You have man beast fangs in your ruff."

"It was a good fight. I fair well, thank you." He felt the tip of his tail wiggle as he braced to ask if he could join her at her kill. "May I-"

A squalling wail followed by the yelp of a wolf had him spinning, looking for the threat to his pack. It was then he noticed quite a few of his wolves over to the side, intent on something and _not_ eating.

He pushed his way over, Rocks-in-water and Waits-in-silence flanking him. Mood soured he was a little more gruff with his approach than normal, but all gave way and didn't try to push him.

"You, why did you yelp?" He asked the one who had his tail down in shame.

"It bit me, Alpha." The submissive wolf flicked his ears towards a pile of the odd pelts the man beasts used.

Waits-in-silence stalked forward and he didn't stop her. She was the alpha female of their large pack and it was just as much her right as it was his. Quick as a snake her she snatched _something_ out of the pile before turning towards him and dropping it in sight.

"A cub?" Many wolves asked, some leaning forward to sniff the tiny man beast and others backed away. It had to be a cub as small as it was. Dark eyes looked at the wolves as the little thing silently studied them.

Hunts-boar-alone sniffed it, licking at the blood on its small front leg left from an obvious bite. "It is a cub." A tilt of his ear had Rocks-in-water pinning the submissive who had drawn their attention even as he glared in anger at those others of his pack who had stood by and watched.

No matter what they hunted wolves strove to make their kills as quick as possible. Wolves didn't play with their food. And that's _exactly_ what they had been doing. It was shameful given how hard the little man beast's pack had fought. His displeasure was obvious to all, and those involved were quick to slink away.

"A winter cub." Waits-in-silence huffed, sniffing over the tiny thing. "No wonder the alpha female fought so hard."

"It's hers?" He asked, head cocked to the side.

"No. It was another female's cub."

Rocks-in-water turned his attention back to them, "There are no other females, though."

Hunts-boar-alone had noticed that, too. "It is a tough cold time." It was not surprising the man beast pack had lost members to the cold.

"I smell no milk on it. Or on the female alpha." Waits-in-silence nosed the little thing. "There was no Alpha male, either. A hard thing for a pack."

It was clear to the three of them that the man beast's that had lived here were a pack of sorts. A pack without young members, and only one female who was dry even with a cub in need. No Alpha male either, despite how strong the males here had been. Even if man beasts were different Hunts-boar-alone was sure that _this_ group wasn't that different than his pack. Which meant that the man beast pack had been done for before the wolves had even arrived.

He just hoped his pack didn't end the same way.

Waits-in-silence glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It was a strong pack. I'm sure they bred strong hunters."

"Winter cubs don't often survive." Rocks-in-water pointed out.

"It would be another mouth to feed." Hunts-boar-alone pointed out not exactly opposed to it. Especially since Waits-in-silence was looking at him with warmth when he didn't order its death right away.

"It would be." She glanced around to make sure no one was watching them before continuing, "but this was a _pack_ and we didn't know. The moon has given us this chance to make it right." She said with conviction. "If it dies we have still tried. What is one more mouth to feed when compared with the life-song of the pack?"

She was right; he felt it in his own song that this was how to honor the pack they hadn't known. A glance to Rocks-in-water showed his song brother agreed. Hunts-boar-alone sneezed. "Alright. Consider it a courtship token."

Waits-in-silence laughed, "A token that none will be able to top, I'm sure." She licked the small patch of fur on the top of the little cub's head. "Our litter come spring will be very interesting."

He nuzzled her behind the ear, "Yes, it shall be full of strong hunters. Just like their mother." He wondered if this cub, their first cub, would survive to see his litter mates.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you all had a tough winter." Garp shouted down from the side of his ship at Woop Slap as he waited for the gang plank to be lowered.

"You could say that!" The old man hollered back. "Roughest one I seem to recall in a long time. Wasn't expecting to see you back in these parts so soon, Garp."

The marine laughed as he came down onto the docks, "I'd have been by in a month or so. But those babies up in Hightown have been whining about their supplies being cut off all winter. Bunch of sissies! Everyone was cut off. Don't see you whining."

Whoop shrugged, "Not much point to it. Some of the outlying farms had trouble with wild animals during the winter. Boar and the likes."

"Hmm. Wonder how Dadan and the others held up then." Garp mused.

"Those mountain bandit friends of yours? I'm sure they're fine. Tough as nails, that bunch."

Garp laughed at that. The bandits probably terrorized the wildlife more than the other way around. Then again if it had been as tough of a winter as Woop was saying, he was sure they were out of the necessary things in life like good booze. He was doubly glad that he'd pilfered the marine stores for his peace offering.

"The boys and I have a few more days before we are expected in Hightown. Figured I would see if there was anything around here that needed doing for these rookies to wet their feet with while I go deal with those bandits." Garp winked at Woop Slap, causing the other to ruefully shake his head.

"Well get on you. I'm sure I can find something to keep these fine young marines out of trouble for a few hours before they discover the local bar."

"Make sure they do something useful around town beforehand." Garp admonished, though he doubted that would happen. Foosha village was wonderfully self sufficient, which made this a wonderful port of call for rookies in need of a break. Especially before dealing with the nobles of Hightown. He would take advantage of the break to see his adopted grandson and old friends, knowing Woop would make sure none of his men wondered where he had gotten off to.

The trail to the bandits' hideout wasn't exactly a well beaten path, but it was by no means overgrown, either. Garp had been up there enough times over the years that even if it was he could get there safely drunk with his eyes closed. In fact, he had done so on more than one memorable occasion.

The woods of Mount Corvo had long been his playground as a child and he had always felt welcome in them. This spring was no different, though the few animals he spied in the distance did show the signs of a harder winter than he had expected. Some of the giant trees even bore dead branches and vines, a sure sign of frost burn caused by below freezing temperatures.

Still, it was spring now and he was sure in a few more weeks the damage would be erased. He was looking forward to hearing Dadan bitch about the loss of jobs over the winter as the nobles and merchants were forced onto safer routes that year. He would laugh it off while she railed against his blaze attitude as they drank to times gone by. He would be sure to leave a few more beri than normal to make up for the loss and the upkeep of the brat.

He'd be a little over a year now. Probably driving the poor bandits to distraction. Garp wondered how many baby pictures he would have shoved at him under the disguise of evidence. Dadan really thought she was fooling anyone taking pictures of the baby doing something; anything really; and claiming it was evidence of what a monster he was. Garp knew better. He had seen the way all the bandits doted on the little terror.

Just wait till the little brat figured out how to get outside on his own. Why-

Garp frowned, pulled out of his musings at the sight of the bandits' hut. It looked a little off to him, but so far down the path he wasn't sure why. Hefting his bag of dry goods and booze higher on his shoulder he moved closer with the caution borne from years of routing out pirate scum.

The door was open. Not too uncommon on a good day and not enough to set him on edge. It what he noticed when he reached the clearing that had alarm bells ringing in his head. It wasn't so much one thing but many small things. The quiet - unless a large number of them were out 'working' there was always some level of ruckus. The windows were shuttered, but the door was open. If they were airing out the hut he would have expected the windows open as well. Or laundry out. He supposed those that were left could be sleeping, though.

It was just… Why would most of the bandits leave for a raid when the roads were still barely passable?

Where was Pochi? Usually by now the mongrel was barking it's fool head off.

The door wasn't just open, is was off the hinges. Even then he tried to hold out hope that they had moved somewhere warmer during the winter. Garp desperately clung to that hope even as it died and left a bitter taste in his throat as he stood on the threshold of what had once been a lively home.

Whatever had happened here must have happened during the hardest part of the winter. He forced himself to look at the ripped fabric and cracked bones that used to be the very people he had broken bread with.

The state of the remains angered him at first, but it faded quickly. Garp could hardly blame the beasts that had struggled to survive for doing what came natural. Forcing himself to treat it like he would any pirate raid he carefully laid out what he could see. He didn't like the picture it painted. Out of thirty bandits, he could only find the remains of maybe ten individuals. No dog, and no baby. That, combined with the lack of any remaining dry goods, liquor, or water in the barrels painted a harsh picture.

His grandson- his friends- more then likely starved to death. Those that survived the longest moving the dead while they still could to stave off sickness. He had seen it before, in the North Blue. It had just never occurred to him that it could happen here, in the comparatively warm East Blue. But the bandits had lived isolated by choice.

That day Garp began the heartbreaking task of digging graves for what was left of his friends. He would take the time he had planned to spend with his grandson to bury his makeshift family before returning to Foosha. The full tragedy of what had happened would hit him later he knew. For now, he just welcomed the numb detachment.


	3. Chapter 3

Seasons changed and the Goa kingdom moved on. Soon the winter that had nearly crippled Hightown was little more than a memory to the nobles. Those who lived in the small villages and farms remembered, though. It was the year their mountain gained a new god. That was what the villagers of Foosha called the giant wolf at least. The first time a fisherman spotted the massive beast rolling in the sand no one had believed him. By the fall it was impossible to deny the town's newest neighbors was a small wolf pack lead by a beast easily bigger than a horse.

It wasn't even that they saw the wolves often. The tracks were hard to miss at the edge of the forest and along the far bank of the river. At first the villagers were frightened at the thought of such large predators so close. Yet, the tracks never crossed over the river or the road. Parents still admonished their children to stay close to town, and _within_ town when the sun started to set.

Makino hadn't put too much thought into the restrictions. As a teenager she assumed she was more then able to handle herself, and the berry patch many of the villagers used to frequent wasn't _that_ far past the river. You could even see the roofs of the village from there. So it should be _fine_ to go and pick berries.

It wasn't as if wolves ate the succulent fruit anyway. She had plans to preserve as much as she could, remembering how people had loved the sweet jams she had made for the bar last winter. Even if this winter wasn't expected to be as bad as it had been a few years ago, Makino knew the sweet treats would be welcome.

She had brought one large basket with her and admittedly not been paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings once she had reached the clearing. Having the berry patch all to herself had just been such a wonderful treat, she supposed. If she had, she might have noticed the lack of bird calls over her own humming, even if she hadn't noticed being watched.

Being a teenager, even a civilian one, meant that Makino had yet to fully grasp her own mortality. That might have been the real reason she had thought it would be safe for her to go to the berry patch alone. It definitely was why she was able to continue to pick berries in such a carefree manner while being stalked.

Makino moved through the field, carrying her basket as she hummed a merry little song to herself and thought of all the wonderful pies and jams she would be able to make completely at ease. Despite her obliviousness to the very real danger she had put herself in even the young teen couldn't miss the sound of something large crashing through the underbrush on the far side of the field.

Standing to get a better look, and to see if she needed to flee, she watched two very large boar come barreling into the field with a loud squeal. One turned on the other and Makino flinched at the sound of their tusks slamming together over the bellowing and squealing. Bushes were trampled as she watched, frozen in shock as the boars battled. She had never seen something like this, only heard stories. It was scary, but it was exciting, too.

They didn't stop her sigh of relief when the larger of the two drove off the smaller. A sound she instantly regretted as it drew beady eyes straight to her. Makino knew better then to run, even if standing her ground weaponless was suicide. She still stood tall. "GO AWAY!" She screamed, brandishing a stick at the charging boar. Right before it reached her she spared a thought for the irony of being killed by a _pig_ when everyone was so worried about _wolves._


	4. Chapter 4

Waits-in-silence had taken this year's litter to the meeting field to practice hunting mice. As Alpha female it was her right to oversee the first hunting lesson. That, and Watches-in-silence was horrible at first lessons, for all that she was a wonderful den mother. The two sisters traded Alpha responsibilities easily, all for the strength of the pack. So Waits-in-silence would teach this year's litter, her sister's cubs, the first lesson.

Watches-in-silence would take the opportunity to show Winter-cub the finer points of stalking with Rocks-in-water and a few others who needed work. Mostly Summit wolves in their pack, if she was honest. She knew that many used their size as an excuse not to learn, and others were just shamefully clumsy. At least Winter-cub wasn't clumsy, just slow growing.

Shaking her head to clear thoughts of the hunt she was not a part of she turned her attention to the four cubs chasing grasshoppers. "Think of where your prey will be, don't just see where they are. Watch how they move and learn from it."

"Yes Alpha." The little black one replied. She seemed like a fast learner.

"Alpha! Alpha, I caught one!" Tongue lulling she nosed the brown cub.

"Good! Now, again."

As the cubs raced around chasing bugs Waits-in-silence kept an eye out for any threats. When the man beast female entered the meeting ground she was instantly on alert. For now, she and the cubs were out of sight and the cubs had yet to notice. Hunts-boar-alone would want her to gather the little ones and leave, but that would draw attention to them.

Watching the female Waits-in-silence realized quickly she was no threat for all that she was ignoring the territory lines. The man beast female was young, a sub adult. She also seemed to be collecting the berries, which Waits-in-silence found interesting. Man beast diets were more like bears, but they collected food for later like squirrels.

"Alpha, what is that?" The black cub asked, ears flicking to the man beast.

" _That_ is a man beast female. Man beasts are _very_ dangerous and you should never hunt them without a full pack. If you see one, stay clear."

The one with the white blaze on his nose sneezed, "So, are we leaving then?"

"We should." She stood, ears pricked as she picked out the sounds of boars fighting heading this way. "Cubs, go to the river at the edge of the field and stay there."

"But Alpha…"

She nosed them, "Go." As Alpha it was here job to protect the pack members who were too young to defend themselves. Boar were much too dangerous for such young cubs to be around. She would wait here and drive the threat away if it got too close.

The man beast female didn't seem to notice the danger until the boars charged into the clearing. Still, Waits-in-silence was impressed with how the female defended her berries with a stick. Her snarling man beast noises didn't deter the boar, though.

Waits-in-silence was an Alpha that valued such actions though. Even if this man beast was _not_ a wolf-in-different-skin like Winter-cub she was a strong female. And strong females should have the chance to grow up and become Alpha.

With a near silent snarl she leapt over the man beast and onto the boar's back, causing it to veer to the side. Springing off Waits-in-silence stood between the boar and the man beast, which was also between the boar and the cubs and growled low and threatening. "This is _Our_ meeting grounds. Leave or face the pack!"

The boar snorted, still prideful with its earlier win. "Pack of dogs, you mean."

"Dogs would still be more than enough for the likes of you. This territory belongs to Hunts-boar-alone. I am his mate. Do not think I can not take you, root eater."

The pig squealed, eyes rolling as it realized exactly which wolf pack it had insulted. "Forgive my ignorance, great hunter! Allow this one to flee with his life!"

"Go now! Do not return here!" She snapped at its heels. Turning she eyed the man beast female. The female still held the stick, though Waits-in-silence could smell the fear scent on her. "What about you, youngling? I can respect your bravery but you are trespassing."

It was a shame man beasts spoke so oddly. The young female didn't understand her, and Waits-in-silence couldn't understand the young female either. But this man beast female was smart, if unobservant. Slowly she put the stick down and backed away. Waits-in-silence could forgive the female meeting her eyes in challenge. It was brave and she respected that. If this young female survived she would become a good Alpha one day.

"Cubs! Let's go."

"Yes, Alpha!" All four raced past the man beast, earning a yelp of surprise from the female that had her grinning.

"Grow strong, little female." Was her advice as she guided her pack's cubs into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabo stubbornly rubbed at his nose to stop the slow trickle of blood. He had known running away from home wasn't going to be easy from the beginning, but even still it was hard for the five year old to reconcile what he had expected with the harsh reality that was Grey Terminal.

He had naturally expected the people who lived in the trash heap to be wary of him. He'd never expected any help from any of them, just that he would leave them in peace and they would do the same. Truthfully some of them were like that. Happy to ignore the child suddenly in their midst with better clothes than their rags.

Most however had seen him and instantly singled him out at their victim. It didn't matter to any of them that he was nothing but a _child_ , as much a victim of Hightown as they were. They didn't care that all he wanted was to be left alone.

Instead of that he had every little scrap stolen from him daily. If they spotted him out in the trash heap they'd do their best to catch him and beat him. In the three months he had been living in Grey Terminal Sabo had lost his hat, his jacket, and a significant amount of weight. He knew that if he stayed in the trash heaps, it was likely he would die.

But he couldn't go back to Hightown. He was as good as dead there. That only left the thick jungle at the base of Mount Corvo. No one from Grey Terminal ventured there. Hell, no one but the _marines_ went into the jungle anymore. It was full of large, dangerous animals. Man eating tigers and bears as tall as trees. You could hear the wolves all the way in Hightown.

It was suicide to go, and he knew that as he stood at the very edge of the jungle.

But it was suicide to stay, too.

At least in the jungle he could expect the animals to act like animals.

* * *

"Is the man-cub still here?" Rocks-in-water asked as he came up to his mate.

Watches-in-silence snorted, "You can not smell him?" She teased, not taking her eyes off the yearling that was currently stalking the little man-beast.

"The smell could be lingering."

"Hardly." Turning her attention to the small man beast she flicked an ear. "It is clumsy at times, but smarter than the adult man beasts I've stalked. Good practice for the pack."

"Yes, it's harder to stalk when your prey knows you are watching." He agreed as the thin man cub once again looked into the woods towards where the wolves were.

"He has been denning in a fallen tree." Watches-in-silence pointed out after a moment, "I did not think man beasts abandoned their young so easily."

She could feel her mate study her and kept her posture casual. She couldn't exactly explain why she was drawn to this scrap of life that was sure to be snuffed out quickly by one of the other large predators after they left if the pack didn't finish the little thing off themselves. "If you are so worried about it, drive it back into the human lands. It could have just wandered off."

"... the man beasts in the smelly land do not want it. Hunting-in-dark got to close and it heard him. It ran to the edge of their territory. One of the adults there gave chase until the man cub crossed back over to this side." She confided.

Rocks-in-water shook his head and snorted. "Maybe it is diseased."

He had a point. If that was the case, she would end the little man cub herself so it wouldn't spread the sickness.

"It moves well enough." Jumps-over-water put in, circling over to them as Winter-cub took over the stalking of the man beast. "Chasing-hares-together said it tries to hunt, but fails."

Rocks-in-water sat up at that and looked at their eldest cub sharply. They were only allowed here because of the pack promise to the tiger that ruled this land. A promise that the pack would stalk, but not hunt in these lands. "Hunt how?"

Jumps-over-water offered herself in submission, accepting the displeasure of the second most dominant male in the pack for her part of risking their safety. "He chases fish and small animals. Like a first hunt. But Chasing-hares-together says it never catches any."

Rocks-in-water let her up and turned to Watches-in-silence. She could see her mate thought that was odd. It was not man beast behavior they knew. Man beasts threw sharp fangs and used bang sticks. The two of them had seen man beast cubs do that. Rocks-in-water huffed. "Show me."

* * *

Well, Sabo had been right about the jungle being full of wild animals. He still wasn't sure exactly where he fit in. It always felt like something was watching him, so that should make him prey. But nothing had attacked him yet. That was something at least.

It was really the only bit of good that had happened since entering the thick woods. All the fruit were out of reach, and he hadn't managed to catch so much as a mouse. Living in the trash heap had shown Sabo that his aim was terrible, so he didn't bother trying to _throw_ anything at what he was trying to catch. He'd just be sure to lose any makeshift weapon _and_ his meal. Which, since he never caught anything anyway, might not seem like a big deal. Except it was because he'd have to waste even more energy to find it and to make something he could use.

There was that one spot by the river that had all those rocks, though. He hadn't checked there to see if there was anything he could eat. Thinking that, Sabo gave up his futile chase after a rabbit and turned towards the direction of the water. If nothing else he could drink something, and that might help the pain in his stomach.

The boy didn't care that he was being followed. He always was, and at this point it was actually almost comforting. He did care when something slammed into him from behind. Reacting on instinct he went with the blow and rolled away from his attacker, twisting to face it as he came up in a crouch with a silent snarl on his face.

He had been expecting maybe a tiger, or a wolf because he thought that he had seen one a few days ago. Instead it was a boy.

A _completely naked_ boy. That was crouched low and snarling right back at him like some kind of animal. The two stared at each other in silence. When the strange naked kid didn't make any more moves to attack him Sabo huffed and turned to continue his trek to the river.

Only to be tackled again. This time he was ready and didn't go down as easily. He shoved the weirdo onto his back in the dirt only for the kid to bite him. Sabo let out a yelp he quickly stifled. He'd learned in Grey Terminal that making noise during a fight drew the wrong kind of attention. Sabo defiantly didn't want to see what kind of attention it would draw here in the jungle.

With a growl he bit back when the other swiped at his face. That earned him an animalistic growl which he replied in kind to. The kid was some kind of wild brat as far as Sabo could tell and he wasn't about to lose out to someone his own size! Even if his opponent looked to be in better shape.

Sabo wasn't sure how long the tussle went on. Just that he was exhausted and probably losing badly. That didn't matter when he heard the tell tale click of a gun loaded to fire. He froze, eyes wide as he hung off the wild boy and stared at one of the men from the trash heap in shock.. One of the ones that worked for the so-called pirate.

"Lookie what we have here. Some Noble brat playing with trash."

Sabo felt the boy under him tense like he was about to attack and allowed his full weight to land on the other, stopping the move and preventing the bullet from hitting the dark haired wild child as the man fired.

"Awe, you've made a friend. Too bad you're father is willing to pay big bucks to get you back, brat. Say goodbye to your little friend blondie and let's get going." The gun was cocked again and aimed at Sabo this time.

He knew that if he moved wrong the guy would shoot one or both of them. Sabo personally would rather die than go back, but it didn't sit well with him that the other kid was being dragged into this. Knowing words would be useless in this case, he shifted until he was between the gunman and the other boy and glared as hard as he could. Even without words the meaning was clear. He wouldn't allow the other to be hurt. Sabo wasn't going anywhere with anyone.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it, brat-" the gunman had a sick grin on his face as his finger twitched on the trigger.

Rocks-in-water had been only mildly impressed with the man cub's chase of the rabbit. The moves showed promise, but they were sloppy. It was painfully obvious to learn the cub never learned how to hunt. He had been impressed with how the cub moved afterwards. The slinking grace, low to the ground. It was less refined but the same style of movement Winter-cub used.

When Sing-at-dawn came running from the river with words of a man beast with a bang stick Rocks-in-water had spared a moment for the strange smelly cub that he was beginning to think was _not_ a man beast at all but a wolf-in-man-skin. It would explain why the pack was drawn to it so.

Still, as Alpha when Hunts-boar-alone was not there it was his job to protect the pack. The strange cub was heading right into danger and even if it _was_ a cub like theirs, it wasn't pack. The pack came first, always.

Watches-in-silence had stared at him long and hard when he had ordered the pack to withdraw. When she had turned to let those further away know he hadn't questioned it. Not until she, Jumps-over-water and Winter-cub split off from the group and circled back towards the strange cub.

Of course he had followed. Watches-in-silence sent Jumps-over-water to stalk the man beast while she tried to turn the cub by making noise in the undergrowth. Unlike before the strange cub barely reacted. Rocks-in-water shifted nervously as he watched the cub's body language go from tense-maybe-danger to safe-with-pack at the sound.

He knew the others had all stayed out of sight of the man cub even as they stalked it. He also knew from the man beast den by the sea man cubs were jumpy and scared of strange noises. This cub was odd.

Winter-cub pressed against him, unsure and agitated by the sounds of the man beast with the bang stick getting closer. "If we leave, the man beast will find him." The cub pointed out.

That could be good for the strange cub. _If_ he was a man cub. But man beasts didn't make Rocks-in-water's song strain with worry. He nosed Winter-cub. "Go, warn him of the danger."

The cub's grey eyes met his for a second in surprise before agreeing and slinking off. Winter-cub's method was…. abrupt… and Rocks-in-water could understand why the strange cub ignored him at first. The second time Winter-cub forgot why he was there in the excitement of the mock fight.

Rocks-in-water could feel his mate's fond exasperation over the tension in the air. He moved to break up the fight only to draw up short as the man beast with the bang stick arrived.

When the bang stick bit into the earth in front of Winter-cub's paw Rocks-in-water growled deeply. He and Jumps-over -water flanked the threat to their pack as Watches-in-silence moved to get to where she could reach the pack's cubs. There was no doubt about the smelly cub being one of theirs. Not with how he guarded his pack-brother with such a fierce snarl.

The moment Watches-in-silence broke cover the two hunters rushed the man beast and killed the threat. Rocks-in-water left Jumps-over-water to the body as she savagely tore at it, expressing her fear at nearly losing a pack mate. Instead he turned to the two cubs and watched as his mate checked them over.

Winter-cub as usual was reluctant and kept trying to wiggle away. The strange smelly cub held still, smelling slightly of fresh fear but wordlessly expressing trust-and-respect to the dominant female checking him over. Exactly like a wolf cub did when meeting the pack for the first time.

That settled Rocks-in-water's song. This was a cub the man beasts had _forced_ to be something he was not. In the dark of the moon he had heard songs of man beasts stealing cubs and forcing them to behave like dogs. It was wrong, and looking at the small smelly cub it angered him. "Are they unharmed?"

"Yes. The new cub smells of old blood and hunger." Watches-in-silence told him, meeting his eyes in challenge.

He padded over, observing as the cub carefully didn't make eye contact and was amused at the garbled growl it offered Winter-cub when the other did. The cub flinched when he nosed it to quiet the growl. Rocks-in-water felt his hackles rise in return. A small correction like that should never cause a cub fear. Man beasts were worse than he had thought if they had punished the smelly cub so harshly. If Winter-cub had stayed with man beasts, he might have ended up with as much pain and confusion in his song.

It would be another mouth to feed in the pack, but Rocks-in-water couldn't leave a wolf cub. Especially one that had been hurt for being such. "Smelly-cub, you are safe now. I, Rocks-in-water welcome you into the pack on behalf of Hunts-boar-alone."

The cub blinked at him, "Confused afraid hopeful afraid hungry awe/respect."

Winter-cub snorted. "He speaks as bad as a new-cub."

Watches-in-silence tugged on a clump of Winter-cub's dark fur. "Because he has forgotten how to be a wolf-in-body, not just-in-song."

Winter-cub huffed and looked away, unsettled as Jumps-over-water slinked over. "Little Smelly-cub, welcome to the pack. My song echos with your pain and soars with your joy."

"Confused afraid awe. Happy-nervous comfort-afraid safe? Excited." Smelly-cub's reply was still garbled and nothing like the proper answer. But they understood.

Winter-cub bumped Smelly-cub, "Come. We get food." He spoke slowly and all three adults felt joy as the other cub responded positively, if a bit slowly. "And clean. You _smell._ "

 _That,_ Smelly-cub seemed to understand just fine as he snapped in mock-anger and tackled the darker cub.

It would take time to undo what the man beasts had done to the young wolf-in-man-skin, but Rocks-in-water knew he would recover and be a great addition to the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter-cub yawned widely as he watched the den entrance intently. Waits-in-silence had been very cranky the last few weeks as she grew heavier with cubs. It was not her first litter, but Winter-cub always was nervous when she was expecting cubs.

Part of it was the excitement of getting new packmates. Cubs always brought excitement. When it was their Alpha female, Winter-cub was especially interested. She was his mother-by-song, after all. Her cubs would not just be his new pack members but his siblings, too. Usually he would wait with Jumps-over-water when his mother was ready to birth. This year Jumps-over-water was old enough for a mate and it had changed things.

The Alpha female was the one who guarded the packs' heart. Who consulted the moon to discover which female would carry the line that year. This was not Jumps-over-water's year. Waits-in-silence said her song was missing something yet. She had asked Jumps-over-water if she wished to aid in the birth - a great honor for a young fertile female thinking of mating- but Jumps-over-water had refused.

She had left two sunrises ago to find what her song was missing, and Winter-cub ached with her loss.

Smelly-cub rubbed against him as he circled to watch the den as well. "Jumps-over-water will be back."

"Her song might not be here."

"It is." The other whined and Winter-cub looked at him. His song-brother was tense, flexing his front paws in the grass in a fit of worry.

He forgot sometimes the other cub was still learning what it meant to _be_ a wolf. Not that Smelly-cub _wasn't_ ; they _both_ were wolves. Even the elders could feel their songs. But Winter-cub has always known he was a wolf-in-man-skin. He had grown up as a wolf surrounded by a strong pack. Smelly-cub had not been so lucky. His song still held the notes of a lone wolf. He had come a long way from the scrawny scared cub that could barely speak.

"You are right, song-brother. I just miss her."

"Miss her sharing kills you mean." Smelly-cub shot back, grinning.

"She is a good hunter!"

"Maybe I should tell my sister that my song-brother likes her." Then lighter colored cub teased.

Winter-cub nipped at his ear, "Your sister is not for me. Besides, Sings-long-distance courts her."

Both cubs wrinkled their nose at the thought. Sings-long-distance was very expressive in courting the young female and as the two cubs were usually near by they had seen much. Courting made even smart wolves stupid.

A sound from the den had both sitting straight, quivering with excitement as Watches-in-silence exited. The female went right over to the Alpha and liked his chin. "Your mate did well. Three new cubs for the pack, all healthy."

Smelly-cub thumped against Winter-cub. New pack mates, younglings they would help watch as older cubs. It was exciting.

* * *

Jumps-over-water cocked her head to better hear the Pack-Song welcoming new life. She was happy for her pack, even if a small part of her wished that had been _her_ litter. Hers and Sings-long-distance.

Still, her chosen mate understood why she had bowed her head to the Alphas. He stood by her when she chose to stay and not form a new pack.

Her litter-brother had come with them to find what was missing in her song. They could have left and formed a new pack, Hunts-boar-alone had given them his blessing. But her song was still _here_ , with her birth pack. Her mate and brother felt it, too.

So they had gone to the far edge of their territory. Where the jungle ended and the ocean began. Other places there were fields of sea-grass separating the two. Here the jungle just gave away sharply. Like a big monster had taken a bite and left jagged rocks and a sandy beach.

None of the three young wolves had been here before but it spoke to them. It was Jumps-over-water's favorite spot in the whole territory. The smell of salt and the sounds of the water was soothing. One day, she wanted to take Winter-cub and Smelly-cub here.

Looking down the sharp slope of rocks she saw broken bits of a man beast den. One of the dens that floated on water. She had never seen one so close before.

"What are you doing, Jumps-over-water?" Her brother Runs-in-rain asked, nipping her tail as she scrambled down the rocks.

"I want to get closer."

Her brother grumbled but followed, slipping between the rocks she had to climb over. Sometimes being a smaller wolf was useful, she supposed. "Sings-long-distance will be back soon. We should wait."

Stopping at the edge of the sand she whined. Her brother spoke wisely, but- "I can't wait. I feel it in my song, brother. I need to go now." She couldn't explain the _need_ to be down there. Now, so close she could hear guls squabbling over what had been washed up her fur itched with nerves.

Runs-in-rain licked her cheek, reading something in her body language that had the young male more protective than worried. "Be safe." He advised before

Moving to circle around the remains of the floating den.

She was careful as she slunk closer. Broken wood soaked in water flavored the air. It almost hid the smell of meat going bad. Padding through the wet sand she eyed the broken den in awe. It was large. Their whole pack could have fit in it. She wondered how many man beasts had lived in it while it floated.

Movement in the water drew her eyes and she watched Ruler-of-these-waters rise from the ocean and drag a piece of floating den still on the water under.

"So this is from his hunt." She was impressed. It would take many super packs to take on a den this size. But Jumps-over-water thought maybe this is how Ruler-of-these-waters hunted. He was a beast of the water, and they had strange ways.

Bringing her attention back to what was in front of her she wasn't sure she liked this way of hunting. There was so much wasted.

Man beasts lay dead on the sand, already bloating in the early morning sun as the guls fought over the easiest bits. Soon the smell would carry on the wind and the crows would arrive.

"So much lost." She huffed before snapping her teeth at a scolding gul. The action sent the whole flock screaming into the air.

As the foolish birds circled the small beach Jumps-over-water heard another sound. One that had her approaching the gaping hole in the largest piece of the floating den with pricked ears and a racing heart.

Standing their, front paws on strange wood she heard it again. The whimpering cry of a cub. She froze. Deep in her song she knew this was why she was here. This cub she couldn't see. But it was a man-den.

The cub cried again and she whined in response, torn. She wasn't a so dominant wolf to just being a new cub into the pack without trouble. Even more so when the cub was like Winter-cub and Smelly-cub. She adored her pack-brothers, and Smelly-cub was her favorite younger sibling. Jumps-over-water knew they were different and she knew her pack didn't care.

But there were other packs. Packs that had challenged Hunts-boar-alone when Smelly-cub had joined their pack-song.

Another whine was pulled from her at the thought and the cub hidden from sight called out, closer this time. She should turn and leave now, but her heart-song held her in place. If Hunts-boar-alone and Waits-in-silence refused the cub it would be driven from the pack. _She_ would be driven off.

She shifted, edging backwards only to freeze as dark eyes peered at her from the gloom. She stared as the cub approached. He was young and didn't seem hurt.

"Happy happy excited was-alone happy now HUNGRY happy!" The cub babbled as he pawed her, making loud monkey-like noises that man beasts did.

Jumps-over-water knew then she couldn't walk away. Her song was soothed just by the tiny cub being at her side. He needed her; needed the pack. "Come, wet cub. Out of this dead den."

"Happy happy! Hungry! Fun!"

"Yes, we will get food soon." She ignored her brother as he came up beside her and looked at her find. At her cub.

For his part Runs-in-rain didn't ask. He said nothing as Jumps-over-water picked up her cub to begin the climb up the rocks. She was content with that, following the easier trail her brother marked. He did share a look with Sings-long-distance when they reached the top. Her mate had stood waiting for them, a kill in his jars. "Congratulations on your first cub, mate of my sister."

Sings-long-distance flicked his tail in response before dropping the large pheasant he carried at her feet. "For our growing family."

"Excited! Hungry food hungry happy food!" The cub excitedly wiggled, making a noisy fuss as she used her paws to keep him from the bird. He'd already tried eating the tail feathers.

"Quite the happy cub, isn't he?" Sings-long-distances laughed.

"You don't mind?" She asked, suddenly unsure.

"He completes your song." Her mate shrugged, "We are mates. What completes your song complements mine." Snake quick he tugged the cub back from the kill again as the little one began chewing on feathers.

"Hungry!"

"Yes, but that is not food. Eat what your mother gives you." He scolded.

None of the young wolves were sure if the cub understood, but he was quick enough to take the meat Jumps-over-water offered him.

Runs-in-rain yawned, laying down with his head between his paws. "It will take us a week to return to the den site with a cub. I can not carry him, so I will keep lookout."

Jumps-over-water felt the last bit of tension leave her. Even if the Alphas turned them away, she wouldn't be alone. "Thank you, brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Hunts-boar-alone was filled with pride as he watched his pack make their way to the winter den. It was small when compared to the pack of his youth, the Pack-of-us-all, but still large and strong. When he and Waits-in-silence had split off to form their own pack they were honored by Rocks-in-water and Watching-in-silence joining them.

It had been rough that first spring, with only four adult wolves and one cub that soon became five. Still, they had thrived, and their small pack had grown as new lone wolves joined them and their cubs grew. Now there were twenty adults and six sub adults.

They were easily the most successful pack on the mountain. His pride couldn't stop the slight curling of his lip when he thought of the other Alphas and their attempts to gain territory from his pack. Those Alphas grumbled about the size of his territory, and worse still, claimed Winter-cub, Smelly-cub and Ocean-cub were dangerous to _all_ the packs.

No beast who had met the cubs denied they were true wolves in man skin. None of the three strayed far from the pack. As cubs they rarely strayed from the heart of the territory, but when they did the two older cubs avoided the man territory. Ocean-cub often _forgot_ where the territory lines were, but he had never shown an interest in man beasts.

If any of them had, the pack would have found a way to introduce them to the young female from the settlement. Waits-in-silence spoke well of her and had allowed access to part of their land. She was decent for a man beast.

"You seem troubled, mate." Waits-in-silence nosed his ear. "The pack is safe."

"It is nothing. Just the worries of an old wolf." Hunts-boar-alone sighed, nuzzling her.

"Hunts-with-boar, you are hardly an old wolf. Come, what troubles you?" She cajoled, falling into step with him. From there it was easy enough to follow his gaze to their three unusual cubs. "Really now. What trouble have they caused this time? Stole Raccon-in-tree's kill?"

"No, though if she isn't careful Ocean-cub will get it." He commented as they watched the three dance around the hunter in an attempt to get her squirrel.

"They are growing cubs, always hungry." She signed, "I hope for mild winters; even now Winter-cub is too small to take on a hunt." Waits-in-silence eyed him, "Your song is troubled with thoughts of the future, then? Do not worry, our pack's cubs are strong."

"They are." He easily agreed as Ocean-cub managed to get Raccon-in-tree to drop her prey. "My song is troubled by thoughts of when we are just notes in the pack-song. Who will care for our cubs then?"

"The pack." She replied easily. "Always. They are pack."

Hunts-boar-alone knew this. Yet he worried. It was not a normal wolf thing to worry about what would come so far down the trail of life so it was difficult to express what exactly his worry was. "Ocean-cub, Smelly-cub, and Winter-cub are cubs-of-my-song. I could not care for them any more if they _had_ been born in wolf-skin." His mate made a sound of agreement. "I know the pack feels the same. But…" he shook his head sharply, "man beasts live longer than wolves. Our cubs will still be sub-adults when we are gone. When our other cubs are elders. What should happen if they become packless when we are gone?"

Waits-in-silence nipped him. "You worry for nothing. Even _if_ somehow the rest of the pack ends they will have each other. They will carry our song far longer than any other pack. Those other Alphas are wrong, you know. They did not see the wisdom of mixing Summit Wolves and Valley Wolves at first either. Now all packs do. They will learn one day that there is a reason you were named Alpha of Alphas."

* * *

 _ **Kitsune here. That ends the first section of Feral. To explain some points.**_

 _ **In a REAL wolf pack, there is no such thing as a wolf that is born as an omega. Wolves are dominant or submissive, but it's not the ONE OR OTHER type thing. It's a sliding scale. Most wolves have the ability to become an alpha wolf.**_

 _ **Wolf packs actually have TWO alphas. The alpha male, who is usually more in charge of protecting the pack and enforcing order and the alpha female, who is in charge of breeding. The alpha pair is not always the ones who mate. Sometimes the alpha female mates with another male, or she'll allow another female to mate. Since all wolves take care of the pups, its a good way to improve genetics and tie the pack together. But the Alpha female won't tolerate a female breeding out of turn.**_

 ** _So I tried to reflect that._**

 ** _Beyond that I want to explain some things._**

 ** _My wolves speak with body language and small softer sounds. (This is true in real life too) So from their point of view Man beasts, or humans, are loud and confusing because their tone rarely matches their body language._**

 ** _So the boys also speak the same way the wolves do. In the case of Sabo and Luffy, (Smelly-cub and Ocean-cub) they haven't come to the pack as babies. So they're obviously not fluent, but kids are naturally more honest in expressing themselves then adults. Added to that Sabo learned to watch and react in Grey Terminal to avoid people his body language is reliable enough that the wolves understand him. And Luffy is only 3 and LUFFY so very expressive, his body language is clear enough._**

 ** _Since the wolves have seen other human kids, they've noticed THEIR human kids are more expressive, and 'speak' properly. So they MUST be wolves. Just born in the wrong bodies._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kitsune here with the second Arc of the story. I wanna thank samettikettu for being a sounding board and beta-ing things for me. And siqwithaQ for being excited about the overall idea first and telling me to go for it.**_

 ** _Before I begin, I've gotten a lot of questions from you wonderful readers. Mostly along the same theme, and since some of you didn't sign in I'm just going to answer them here, alright?_**

 ** _First, how Winter-cub, Smelly-cub and Ocean-cub walk. They walk hunched over, front 'paws', or in this case their hands, just above the ground. This allows them to switch quickly from biped to quadruped. The whole pack is quite fond of their special cubs and their useful front paws by the way._**

 ** _Smelly-cub doesn't try teaching his song-brothers human speech. At first because Winter-cub isn't interested at all, and then because he's too busy learning how to talk like a wolf. By the time Ocean-cub joins them Smelly-cub only has vague memories of what SOUNDING human is like. And because Smelly-cub and Winter-cub aren't talking, Ocean-cub quickly forgets what he knew._**

 _ **Clothes sound good in theory, but in practice? First, running with a wolf pack would destroy clothes pretty fast. Not including when the boys started to outgrow them. And they'd smell. Which is why Smelly-cub is smelly-cub, remember? Wolves are actually quite clean animals. Just look at dogs. Dogs might smell like, well, DOG to us, but they spend a lot of time self-grooming or grooming each other. Wolves are more fastidious about it. A skinky wolf won't be catching any rabbits after all. Clothes wouldn't clean as easily as fur/hair and skin.**_

 _ **Yes, that makes winter VERY cold for the boys. But they are tough, and the adult wolves tend to keep close.**_

 _ **Arc one covered up until Ace/Winter-cub and Sabo/Smelly-cub are around eight. (This means Luffy/Ocean-cub is five)**_

 _ **Arc two is until they are ten and seven respectively.**_

 _ **OBVIOUSLY as Hunts-boar-alone pointed out Humans age a lot slower then wolves. Keep in mind the pack is growing and the wolves are ageing too.**_

 _ **I hope that helped clear things up! Feel free to ask more questions. I'm so excited that you all are enjoying this; I wasn't sure how well it would go over... (and I was even MORE excited when a few of you referenced Nothing But Trouble~ I love when people can figure out were I get my ideas. Makes me feel less weird.)**_

 ** _The fact you guys seem to like the wolves? SO HAPPY. And yes, the names confuse me sometimes, too. But there is a secret to the adult names... I wonder if any of you can figure it out? I'll give you a hint. There's a reason Waits-in-silence and Watches-in-silence have such similar names. I'll stop babbling now. I love you all._**

 _ **Question of the Arc: "What's your favorite breakfast cereal?" Mine is Froot Loops.**_

* * *

"So where does a lovely lass like you get off to when you're not at the bar?" Shanks asked, a roguish grin as he fell into step with his favorite distraction in this backwater village.

Makino blushed slightly, offering him a small smile. "Oh, around."

"Around, she says." He shook his head. "Around where with a basket full of… is that fish?... just as the sun rises. Here let me carry it."

"Oh no, I've got it."

Shanks snatched the basket right out of her arms, hiding his surprise at the weight. "I insist. Besides, this way you have to let me come 'around' too."

He was happy when she smiled. Her glance around the empty street was as endearing as it was unnecessary, since his _haki_ told him no one else was about so early. "Oh, all right. If you insist."

"I do." He smiled back as they walked along the road that lead out of the village. Shanks paused when she turned to walk across the old footbridge across the river edged still with ice this time of year, frowning slightly as he grew concerned. The village mayor, while less than enthusiastic about having pirates visiting his small town, had still gone out of his way to warn the Redhair pirates to stay on this side of the river. He had sited vicious animals as the reason, and while Shanks was sure his crew could handle a few bears or tigers, he had agreed. No need to cause a mess for the locals to clean up later, after all.

"Are you coming?" Makino asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Still, he didn't move to join her on the bridge right way.

"I thought none of you left the village?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say that. But it's true that everyone else in the village stays on the road when traveling. Especially in winter. And then they only ever go to the farm an hour away."

"So you're just feeling especially reckless today?" He placed a hand to his chest theatrically, "Have my rugged good looks drove you to this?"

Makino shushed him, "Keep it down. I don't want the mayor to know."

That confirmed Lucky Roo's theory that the cute barmaid was up to something. Still smiling gamely he followed her across the bridge and down the path nearly hidden by frosted weeds. Shanks was curious as to what exactly she was up to. Yassop had suggested a tryst with one of the village boys, but somehow he doubted it.

In fact, he was liking Benn's theory of her working with the revolutionary army more. There _had_ been a ship from the revolutionaries that had crossed over to the East Blue a few years ago before vanishing. Shanks' crew hadn't been the only one to notice, though talks with Mihawk showed that the marines thought the ship had crossed back to the Grand Line at some point after losing their pursuit. His first mate Benn disagreed, concluding the ship had been sent out deliberately to form a new base of operations. Which was why the Redhair pirates were even in the East Blue. Because Benn had bet he was right and Shanks couldn't just walk away from a bet.

"Damn." He muttered to himself. They'd been here through the whole winter and he could have sworn he was going to win the bet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what exactly we are doing out here with a large basket of fish." If his smile was a little sharp, Makino didn't notice.

"It's a secret." She giggled slightly.

For a moment he thought about going back. Maybe getting a crew member to come along. Just in case. But, this was _Makino_ , and he could admit to himself he had a crush. Besides. He was a Yonko. That should be enough to handle any revolutionaries.

The clearing she lead him to before taking the basket back wasn't that far. Nor did it show signs of people, even if he could feel eyes on them. "Is this the mystery 'around'?"

"It is." Makino then did something odd. She shoved the basket over on it's side before making her way over to a flat rock warmed by the sun and sitting. Grinning at his obvious confusion she patted the rock, edging over so he could sit next to her.

"Is there some point to this?" Shanks couldn't help but ask as he joined her. To him it looked like a waste of fish.

"You'll see. Now hush. I've never brought anyone with me and I don't want to scare them." She admonished as she pulled out a well worn journal and pencil. He was admittedly intrigued, if a little guarded.

The two of them sat there for what seemed to be almost an hour before there was movement on the far side of the field. Makino sat up straighter, her hand reaching out to grab his convulsively. Shanks wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the large black-and-tan wolf that edged out into the field was not it.

The wolf glanced at them before slowly moving over to the fish, where it froze and eyed them again- eyed _him_ particularly- before grabbing a fish and retreating a little ways.

"So Birch is on lookout." Makino muttered as she made a note in the journal. "He usually travels with Oak and that little black one… there!" She pointed as two more wolves, another large one and a smaller one, broke cover and padded over to the fish.

"You're feeding wolves." Shanks whispered back, well aware that he was being watched and by more than the three they could see. "Are you _crazy_?"

Makino sniffed, shooting him a glare. "I'm not feeding them."

"You brought them fish. They are eating it. How is that not feeding them?" He hissed one of the wolves in the field growled at him.

"It's more like an offering." She blushed slightly.

"An offering."

"You are going to laugh."

He rubbed the back of her hand slowly. "Try me."

"Well… this pack…" she gestured to the three with her book before making a sweeping gesture that encompassed the area around them proving she knew there were more watching. "Their leader is the God of Mount Corvo." He made a sound of disbelief. "I'm serious! I've only seen him once, but Shanks, wolves _do not get that big_."

"Maybe not here." He allowed, watching another smaller wolf creep up to the fish eliciting a growl from one of the others. He tensed up.

"Oh don't worry about Snip. He's just at that age. His litter's old enough to hunt now and not expect handouts so they're reminding him. He's still a little on the thin side, though…." she made another note but smiled when the large wolf that had first entered the field let Snip take a fish. "Birch is Snip's father, I think. Or maybe Blackstar. Ash is the mother, most likely."

"What?" Shanks was confused. As far as he knew only the boss wolf, or whatever it was called, had babies. "Wouldn't he be the kid of this 'God' you were telling me about?"

"Oh no. I haven't seen any new cubs from _him_ in a few years." She pointed to a wolf that was admittedly massive as it entered the field. "Blue there is from that litter."

The wolf in question looked up at the sound of her voice and it's tail wagged slightly. And wasn't that off putting that the cute village girl was friendly with wolves.

"Six… not bad since you came along." She smiled at him again before picking up the thread of their conversation. "As I was saying, this is his pack. I know Gregory, the grocer? Well, I know he told you about the God of Mount Corvo." He did remember the local babbling drunkenly about a wolf-God that ate the wicked. Shanks raised an eyebrow. "He really wasn't exaggerating. Two years ago these people from Lowtown showed up. They thought that we would make easy targets, I think. They'd docked at that the cove to the south of us and snuck into town at night. By morning, all but one of the men had been killed by the wolves."

"So you're telling me the wolves just came into town and-?"

"Oh no! They waited until the thieves had crossed the river again before attacking. They never come into the village. Why, the only reason we know what happened was because the last man made it back across the river." For a sweet young woman, she seemed very pleased with what had happened. "He died later. Blood loss." Somehow Shanks didn't think it was _just_ from wounds caused by the wolves.

"That's an interesting story." Which he was sure was exaggerated.

She pouted at him, reading his disbelief. "Well, _I_ know what happened. Even-" she cut herself off. "Anyway. These guys here are only a few of the wolves. I'm sure there are others watching us."

He nodded, knowing they were still being watched. "Son this is your way of thanking them. For the village." Because there was no way all those fish were from her.

"Well, yes. The mayor doesn't like it, but…" she shrugged. "Besides, I like coming out here. Mama wolf is almost like a friend."

"Really?"

"Well, she hasn't eaten me yet. And it's been six years."

Shanks shook his head in awe, "You are either crazy or the bravest barmaid I know."

It was one thing for him to feel confident about his chances of survival surrounded by a wolf pack. He could easily take the dozen he felt watching. Makino however would never stand a chance. It was humbling to think she'd been coming out here so long. Without a weapon and _feeding the damn things._

He wondered not for the first time at his luck for finding such an amazing woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Smelly-cub eyed the rabbit's bolt hole with distaste. He had been sure he was going to catch it right up until the last second when his prey had simply vanished into the hole he hadn't seen at first.

It wasn't really a problem, since Smelly-cub wasn't a hunter in the pack yet. Just frustrating more than anything else. Ocean-cub had been whining about hunger again and most of the pack were far from the den-site. Hunting-deer-together had been left in charge of the cubs and she was busy making sure the new cubs stayed close to the den.

That was why Ocean-cub, Winter-cub and Smelly-cub had started chasing rabbits. The three of them should have been able to catch something small at least to share with the den-mother. So far Smelly-cub hadn't had any luck.

Returning to the den, he flopped onto his side with a huff. The younger cubs, barely a moon old, took it as an invite to climb into him under the watchful eye of Hunts-deer-together. She snorted, tongue lulling. "No rabbit, Smelly-cub?"

"It got away."

"No shame. The pack will be back at high sun with food." She comforted him.

"I want to go on a real-hunt."

Hunts-deer-together nipped at him, tail twitching in welcome as Ocean-cub came up beside her. "You will one day. Enjoy being cubs."

It was easy for her to say that. She was a part of the pack and had earned her adult-name. Smelly-cub still remembered _her_ as a young cub. It was frustrating for him and his song-brothers. Still, he would never think of going against the pack on this. Some sleeps he still dreamed of the time-before-pack. The feeling of alone-without-pack and hunger waking him. Smelly-cub knew Ocean-cub did, too. Winter-cub was lucky to have always been with the pack. Such sleep-times were upsetting and only reminded Smelly-cub that man-beasts were dangerous. He was so thankful for the pack. That didn't mean he and his song-brothers did not long to be wolves-in-skin sometimes.

Winter-cub came over to the den, head low in shame. He dropped a feather at Hunts-deer-together's paws. "Birds are fast."

"They are." She agreed. "You all show great promise as hunters one day. This hunt may have not ended in success, but two suns ago you three brought food for the young cubs. Take pride in your success and learn from the poor hunts." The den-mother spoke, echoing the words Hunts-with-boar told each of the new hunters.

"You are right, Hunts-deer-together." Winter-cub yawned, laying on his side next to his song-brothers before pawing one of the young cubs. It bounded onto him with a mock-growl, excited to play with the older cub.

Soon Smelly-cub joined in the game as the other two young cubs joined their litter mate.

"Three on three!" Yipped Ocean-cub as he head butted one of the little ones off Winter-cub. Hunts-deer-together watched on, ears pricked to pick up any strange sounds.

Despite this, it was Ocean-cub who noticed first. In the middle of a leap his head snapped up looking into the woods. He didn't react when Winter-cub pinned him, nipping at his shoulder. "Ocean-cub, pay attention!"

"Something is coming." Ocean-cub replied, eyes going wide as he looked over to Hunts-deer-together.

The female den-mother stood, body tense as she sniffed the air. "Cubs, into the den. Now."

The young cubs went running while the three older cubs looked around growling at the strange sounds and smells heading their way. "What is it?" Ocean-cub asked, pressing close to the den-mother.

Smelly-cub answered, growl edged with fear. "Man-beasts! How?"

"Go. Into the den. Stay hidden. The pack will come." She said, pushing them towards the den. The den would be crowded; too crowded for the hunter to guard them safely in there. So it wasn't surprising she circled left, into the underbrush as the sounds approached.


	10. Chapter 10

He had gotten cocky, that was the only reason the stinking so-called bandit had managed to grab Makino before taking off into the woods. As a Yonko he had known there was nothing to fear from such a nobody, but he had forgotten about the villagers and _that_ had directly lead to Makino being kidnapped because of something Shanks had done.

That was shameful, but that wasn't what had his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. Hell, he knew Makino well enough by now to know she would be able to fend for herself until he got there. Or she would be, if the goddamn 'bandit' hadn't hightailed it right into the jungle with her. The jungle filled with giant freaking wolves that _had killed people_ for trespassing!

The moment he had realized where the fool went he had gone racing after him, leaving his crew to deal with those that remained in the village. Shanks only hoped he wasn't too late as he listened to the sounds of large bodies passing through the thick undergrowth on either side of him, hemming him in. It was a race to see if he could reach Makino before the wolves attacked anyone.

Shanks thought he was too late for a moment when he nearly crashed headlong into a wolf that came up to his shoulders. It had been facing away from him, intent on something, before spinning out of his way with a snapping snarl that had him drawing his sword. Instead of using it to hold the wolf at bay like he had expected at first he turned to point it at what the wolf had been distracted by.

"Let go of Makino." He ordered, anger rolling in his gut at the sight of a gun that was quickly pointed at her head.

"Shanks!"

"Are you alright, Makino?"

She offered a shaky smile from where the bandit held her close to his chest like a shield. "I've been better."

"Call off the beast and I'll let her go!" The kidnapper shouted.

"Call it off? But I thought you were a _mountain_ bandit. Surely you know that this mountain belongs to the wolves." Shanks taunted, knowing full well he couldn't stop the wolf without putting Makino in greater danger. Not when they were surrounded.

The bandit's expression turned murderous as he swung his gun first at Shanks. The pirate easily dodged the bullet, allowing it to hit the tree behind him and was already moving when the gun swung to fire at the wolf who had charged forward. He knew if the fool hurt the wolf it would be a bloodbath. Shanks knew the moment he dashed forward that he was going to be too late to save the beast, though. If he could get to Makino, he should be able to get her out of the way. Maybe.

So it came as a surprise when the bandit yelled in pain, shot going wide as he stumbled away from the bush he had been backed up against. "Why you!" The gun went off one last time as Shanks grabbed Makino, fired into the brush and eliciting a sharp yelp.

Shanks shoved Makino down into the dirt as he threw himself on top of her just as another wolf broke cover, diving over the pair to slam into the bandit with bone shattering force. The man had no time to react as the beast dragged him past the bushes by his gun arm while he screamed.

Snarls and growls couldn't drown out the screaming and Shanks wondered if the idiot had forgotten he had a sword. Not that it would have done any good against an enraged pack of wolves.

Taking advantage of what he _hoped_ was enough of a distraction for the pack he pulled Makino to her feet, planning on running. "Shanks, wait!"

"Like hell!"

She yanked back, "No, Shanks! Please, don't move…" she pleaded, looking into the trees and not him.

Turning his head he saw what she had been looking at. His mouth fell open at the sight of a wolf, easily larger than a horse, that was watching them intently. "Holy- is that your wolf god?" Because he could see where they got that. The wolf exuded confidence as it stood there. It's grey-flecked muzzle and scar over its eye making the beast seem almost regal.

"No," she whispered back.

"No?!" Because damn if the wolf wasn't ticking his _haki._

"No, that's Mama-" she pointed to a large shrub a little to the left. " _That's_ the god."

"By the sea…" it wasn't a shrub.

The monstrous wolf was the largest Shanks had ever seen on _any_ island. It was easily a third again bigger than the other giant beast. When it finally _looked_ at them, he saw the intelligence behind those gold eyes. Felt the weight of conqueror's _haki_ as it judged him. This wasn't some beast he could easily subdue and he knew it.

The wolf knew it, too.

Still Shanks put himself between it and Makino as the wolf stood. He'd kill the damn thing if it hurt her. Instead of coming at him like he had expected the wolf nosed the smaller one who had been here when Shanks had arrived. The small wolf licked at it's leader's chin before edging around Shanks and Makino to disappear into the bush behind them.

"Oh! It's the den site!" Makino gasped as small yelps and yips sounded from the bush. "I hope the babies are alright-"

Shanks just hoped they weren't about to be _fed_ to the babies. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He replied, keeping his eyes locked on the wolf-god, sword at the ready.

The wolf sneezed without breaking eye contact, tongue lulling. It was the one Makino called 'Mama' that stopped the staring contest, standing broadside between the two. Her expression seemed amused. The two wolves looked at each other and Shanks wondered exactly what the beasts were discussing. Because it was obvious they were. After a moment Mama turned back to them, padding to stand just out of reach of his sword. Almost like a dare.

Makino put her much smaller hand over his, urging the sword to lower. "It's alright. She won't hurt you."

"You don't know that." He hissed back, lowering the sword anyway. The wolf huffed before stretching out her neck and sniffed him before looking at Makino. It… grinned… at the woman before standing and moving back to the lead wolf. She nipped his shoulder before the two turned and melted back into the trees. "What just happened?"

Turning to look at Makino he couldn't help but notice the blush creeping up her face. "N-nothing! Ma- uh. I guess they like you?"

Shanks got the feeling she wasn't exactly telling him the truth but decided to let it go for now. Instead he tugged on her hand, leading her back to the trail he had followed to get here. "Right. Sure...guess I won't be needing this." He said, sheathing his sword. Glancing down to help Makino over a branch his eyes were drawn to the mess of tracks in the ground.

It wasn't until they'd returned safely to the village he realized why he had noticed them. It wasn't the size of the wolf tracks, or the distinctive tread of his sandals and the deeper impressions from the bandit's boots. It was the barefoot _human_ tracks he could have sworn were mixed in. A glance down showed Makino still had both of her shoes, though.

So where had the other tracks come from?


	11. Chapter 11

Ocean-cub woke with a yelp that had the other cubs waking as well. "What-who-huh?" Yawned the little tawny cub who had been using him to rest its head.

"Bad dream, nothing. Go back to sleep." Ocean-cub assured the others, licking the youngest ones on the head in apology.

"Ocean-cub, what did you dream?" Winter-cub asked, nuzzling closer.

"Scary man-beast with bang-stick again. He bit Mother to death and she bled." It was a bad dream. He had similar dreams in the moon since the bad man-beast had come to the den. This was the first time in his dreaming a pack mate had died.

"Your mother/ our mothers/ Mother-of-all is safe." Smelly-cub comforted. "No man-beasts here. No bang-sticks to bite the pack."

"I hate-and-fear man-beasts." Ocean-cub grumped.

"Agreed." Smelly-cub offered, licking the healing bite mark the bang-stick had given Ocean-cub.

"Even the alpha female? Who smells like sour fruit?" Winter cub asked, licking his chops.

"... Maybe not her. She brings food for the pack sometimes." Ocean-cub agreed, also licking his chops at the thought of the fish she sometimes brought.

Smelly-cub made a sound, not quite disagreeing. "She brought the bad man beast."

"Water-reflects-moon said he brought her. That she fought." Winter-cub reminded them. "Her mate came, though. He is a strong alpha."

Ocean-cub agreed. His stare had been almost as strong as Hunts-boar-alone. Ocean-cub didn't like that. At the same time Hunts-boar-alone and Waits-in-silence said he was not bad for a man-beast. That he was a strong mate for their pack friend. So he could forgive him _this_ time for breaking the treaty and entering their lands. Still… "Unhappy with female and her mate. I'm glad bad man-beast is pack killed and dead."

"Yes. We are safe now. The pack is safe." Winter-cub sighed.

Smelly-cub leaned in, offering the comfort of togetherness the pack brought. Ocean-cub guessed he could forgive the female for what happened. He was still glad the man-beast den no longer smelled of her mate, though.

* * *

"What do you mean Redhair Shanks was here in the village?" Garp asked, glowering at Woop Slap from the other side of the table at the bar.

"Just what I said. And a good thing, too! Clean out your ears, you old fool."

Garp choked on his drink, "He's pirate scum!"

"He also saved Makino from some bandits." The mayor pointed out, signaling the barmaid in question for another round. When she left he continued, "He even braved the wrath of the mountain God for her."

"For the last time, it's just an overgrown wolf!" Garp snapped, exasperated at his old friend's gullible nature.

"Yes yes. That doesn't change the fact that your 'pirate scum' faced down a monstrously large wolf and it's pack of man-killers, now does it."

Well, he couldn't exactly argue that. Instead he grumbled into his tankard. "What the hell was he doing here, anyway?"

"Same thing the last pirate crew was doing. And those those bounty hunters." Woop shrugged.

"The revolutionary ship again?"

The old man laughed before reaching into his pants pocket. "Really, you should just talk to your son. Find out where that ship went. Starting to feel like a tourist spot here. Not that I can't say the extra money hasn't been good."

"I can't do that! He's… he's a disgrace!" Garp blustered. In truth he _had_ tried to reach out to his son. His son hadn't responded to any of his letters. As for calling… well. That Okuma-person was much too annoying on the phone to deal with. It was possible he could try just a _little_ harder. It was just, something told him his son was avoiding him for a reason. One that went beyond the whole marine and revolutionary thing.

Whoop for his part eyed him, a knowing look on his face. "Right. Anyway, before that Shanks fellow left he gave me this letter for you."

Garp snatched it out of Whoop Slap's hands. "Why that little punk! When I catch him…."

"You'd best start your search back on the Grand Line. That's where he said he was heading, anyway."

"That little….. after I'm done here I'll show him!" The marine stood, sending his chair screeching against the floor as he shoved the crumpled letter into his breast pocket. He would see what the upstart had to say later. Probably more taunts. Garp just wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Not today of all days.

Whoop Slap stood as well, smile falling from his face. "Do… do you want company this year?"

Garp sighed, rubbing his face, all previous anger forgotten. It hadn't been real anger, anyway. Just a distraction from what he was doing here. "No… I appreciate the offer. I need to do this alone. I owe it to Dadan."

Even if it wasn't his fault what had happened, he still felt responsible for what had happened. If only he had visited sooner…

Sighing again, Garp readied himself for the long hike to the hut where he had laid his friends to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. You all make me so happy that you're even reading this story. It started out as a simple idea on groupchat and after planning out some of the details I finally got around to writing it. More to come at the end of the chapter dump!**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "Do you have a comfort-spot?" I do. It's in my room on my bed. Always has been. But if I can't get to my bed, then it's sitting in a fetal position wherever I am.**_

* * *

Shanks looked around the small diner/bar at the majority of his crew as he took another shot. He wasn't the only one drinking, even the locals of Syrup village had joined in. But the party-like atmosphere that usually followed the Redhair pirates was missing. One of their own was suffering, and as Nakama they suffered as well.

Yassop's wife was-is- a wonderful woman. It took a special kind of woman to stand by the kind of man Yassop was… the kind of men they all were, really. Some would argue it took a special kind of man to stand by a woman who was born with a terminal illness, too. Yassop always laughed it off. They were in love; the two of them.

Was it really any surprise that Shanks gladly made repeated trips into the East Blue for his friend? Granted, he got to see Makino during such times, but the real reason was to give Yassop as much time with his wife and young child.

Time they had run out. Bachina was dieing, and none of the remedies the crew had brought could save her. Now all they could do was wait. Because hell If Shanks was heartless enough to pull his friend from his wife. Or his child.

He was aware that his friend could very well leave them. His son, Ussop, needed him. Such thoughts made him wish Makino was by his side during such a trying time. But even that felt like a betrayal to his crew. Because wouldn't that just be reminding Yassop of his own pain? He couldn't do that to his friend.

Benn sighed, lighting a cigarette as he eyed Shanks. "You should just go to her."

"No." The captain of the crew muttered darkly into is drink.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not doing anyone any good here."

"I still need to be _here_. I'm the captain and-"

"And Yassop will understand. Hell, none of us are about to abandon him. But Shanks you haven't seen her in a year. And as soon as Yassop settles out here, we will be heading right back to the grand line. So go see her. Yassop'll understand."

He couldn't just do that. It would be like telling Yassop he didn't matter- that his pain was unimportant to Shanks. But he couldn't voice that. "He might stay."

Benn snorted. "I wouldn't bet on it. You know Bachina would have his head if he gave up a life he loved like that. Even if it was to raise their brat. Shame the kid isn't older. We could always use a cabin boy."

"Don't think Bachina and I haven't talked about it." Shanks turned to fast he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Yassop, is there anything-"

The gunner gave him a tired worn out smile, "Thanks, Captain, but no. Just here to pick up some food, then I'll be heading back to the house."

"Are you sure? I could watch the kid for you if you want. Give you and Bachina some times to yourselves."

Yassop patted his shoulder. "Nah. Ussop is spending the night at his friend's. Kyla, I think it is. Her family has been a great help." He offered Shanks another smile. This one more wistful than sad. "There's no need for you all to be here. Why not head to Fushia village for now. I'll call you guys if anything changes."

"Like hell we are leaving you." Shanks bit out.

Yassop blinked, obviously touched. "Captain- really that's not necessary."

"Yes it is. We're Nakama."

His gunner nodded, "I appreciate it. But really. You at least should go, Shanks."

Meeting the suborn look of both his friend _and_ his first mate he sighed. "Fine. If nothing has changed in a week's time, I'll go. Just for a short while."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

* * *

Ocean-cub sat on the bluff overlooking the water, eyes intent on the dark shape in the water that was Ruler-of-these-waters. He had wanted to go with the pack for the meeting-of-all. Cubs weren't allowed, though.

Smelly-cub and Winter-cub had trailed after the pack again this year, knowing they would be chased off before the pack left the territory. Ocean-cub had decided to not try Hunts-boar-alone and had instead wandered the territor before settling here.

He enjoyed looking at the sea and watching the man beasts go by in their floating dens. The elder Wind-song-trail from the neighboring pack once had told him that out there in the seas there were other territories with many different packs. That man beasts used floating dens to travel between those territories and to hunt. Ocean-cub thought that one day it would be nice to hear a pack-song from so far away.

Winter-cub had laughed at him. Those packs were far _far_ away if man beasts had to take their den with them to reach he has said. Many moons away. Too far to swim, even if they could swim past Ruler-of-these-waters. The pack-songs shared here would have to be enough. Still, Ocean-cub could tell his song-brothers wanted to hear these songs, too.

Smelly-cub thought maybe the man beasts didn't take their den with them to travel to new territories. He thought maybe they took their dens and made new territories _on_ the sea. Like friend-of-the-pack's mate, who always smelled of salt and wind when he visited to court her.

Imagine, land beasts making a claim to the water. Might as well claim the sky like a bird, too. How would you known when pack-land ended? All three of the songs-brothers thought it was a silly idea.

And yet….

Ocean-cub didn't need to look to know his song-brothers had joined him. Instead he lay his head on his front legs and sighed. "If man beasts can live on the sea, can wolves?"

"There is nothing to hunt." Winter-cub grumbled. "If there was, we could be wolf-of-the-sea. Our song would be known to all."

Smelly-cub sneezed, "To leave the pack-that-is for such a thing would be worth it, I think. If such a thing could be done."

"But it can't."

"No, it can't. Still, it is a nice dream of what our adult-hunt could be." Ocean-cub added, thinking of the day when the three of them would be hunters for the pack and their deeds would be added in the pack song.

"Or the elders could mock us. Say they are not wolf thoughts." Winter-cub growled.

"They are wrong. We are wolves, are we not? All see this. That makes them wolf thoughts. Even Water-on-rocks and Chases-after-birds have thought these thoughts. They _are_ wolf thoughts." Smelly-cub snapped back. Ocean-cub realized they must have gotten close enough to hear the other alpha wolves talking before being sent away.

He nuzzled his brothers. "Ignore those old-song/dead-song wolves. They thought the same of Hunts-with-boar's dream-song. But he dreamed right, his dream-song became pack-song. He is now Father-of-Packs _and_ Alpha-of-us-all. Our pack is the largest." He shook himself, "besides, he _likes_ our dream-song. Rocks-in-water said so."

"You told them our dream-song?" Winter-cub snapped, embarrassed.

"Yes. It is an odd dream for a wolf, but a good dream. Our Alpha said it shows promise. That we could one day be Alphas of our own packs with such strong dreams."

"That is good to hear. Still, I do not wish to leave the pack-that-is." Smelly-cub huffed, laying his head on Ocean-cub and pawing Winter-cub to join them. All three felt the same, though such a thing was far down the trail of life. The pack was love and home. Why would they ever want to leave?


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't see why you need a marine here." Garp groused as he ate another cracker. He hated visiting Hightown as it was, but being ordered here with a whole squad of Marines to help 'clear the woods' of the 'criminal elements' pissed him off. There hadn't _been_ a criminal element in those woods for over a decade.

The king of the kingdom of his birth just sniffed haughtily. "Your job is not to question me. It's to help clear out that blasted jungle."

This was why he hated coming to this city. Pompous jerks thought they were better than everyone else. It was degrading enough to deal with those so-called Tenryūbito but to have to deal with the fools who modeled their behavior off them was worse in a way. Degrading.

Garp got his revenge every way he could. In this case it was through the complete disregard of the manners Hightown was so fond of. Of the manners his family had tried so hard to instill in him before giving up on him ever becoming 'reputable'. Before he had started spending all his free time in the very jungle that was supposedly overrun with 'criminal elements'.

The aging marine took glee in pretending to be a mannerless slob. It wasn't like this small fish could do anything to a Vice Admiral. With a smirk he kept hidden from the King, Garp slurped his soup loudly. "Of what? This is a waste of my time. You know very well there's nothing but animals out there."

The king sneered. "And that there is the problem."

"Huh?" He didn't have to feign confusion.

"Those dumb beasts are taking what rightfully belongs to the citizens here."

"Oh come on, you are kidding, right?"

"Hardly! For the last ten years those mangy animals… those _wolves_ and the so called 'Wolf God' have been cutting into _my_ trade. Forcing my coffers to pay for _shipping_ goods from the other side of this island. Paying for those villagers to send their rightful taxes! Well, no more!"

Garp did not not _like_ the sound of that. He hid his growing unease behind a rude belch, and enjoyed the look of discomfort he revived as the King was forced to bite his tongue lest he insulted a Vice Admiral. "Well, that's not a job for the marines."

"No, of course not. Your lot would be nigh on useless for such a job. Blundering around as you do with those pathetic rookies tagging along. I would expect those skills you tout about are only good for you _real_ work." The king smirked as the barb struck home. Garp might not care if he was insulted, his reputation protected him. But his men? Those young cadets he took in and protected from the worst scum? Those were off limits.

"Then l will just take my men and leave." Garp went to stand, "Since you don't need us."

"Oh you're needed. Just not for the _real_ work. You job will be making sure those cutthroats and hunters I've hired for the cleanup won't try to swindle me. That they'll do the job they were hired for."

Garp frowned, trying to think of a way out of this. It would put his men at risk, going into the jungles of Mount Corvo. It was a place even he treated with respect. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe the King was right. How many others lost their lives in those jungles? How many more would on this hunt if he and his men weren't there to offer support? To offer protection against the grubbing fools out there who might turn their guns on the citizens of Fushia? Of the farms on the island?

"Fine." He didn't like it, but… "Fine. We'll do it. But any of those scumbags you hired come after my marines and they're dead."

"But of course." The smile the King face was sickening.

Vice Admiral Garp didn't like it. He didn't like any bit of this situation. But what choice did he have?


	14. Chapter 14

"The western pack sings of another loss as well." Ducks-in-flight flicked her ears nervously as the pack sat and listened to the songs and shared theirs.

Winter-cub couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. That was four wolves from different packs in two sunrises. All dead from bad meat. There were others that had fallen ill and might not live to the next nightfall. "But, all packs know to only eat what the pack has killed?" He whimpered. The suggestion had met with resistance. It was not the wolf way to leave food to rot when an easy meal was provided.

"The new deaths are from pack killed meat. Kills the pack returned to." Running-over-leaves put in, panting nervously as he and the rest of the pack looked to Hunts-boar-alone for guidance.

Hunts-with-boar would be an elder if he stepped down from being Alpha. But his time as Alpha was not yet past. He was the pride of the pack; no Alpha had lead the hunt so long before. Or was so successful and wise. Surely Hunts-boar-alone would know what to do.

"Something is souring the meat. Tell all packs to avoid anything not fresh pack killed." Hunts-boar-alone commanded. Ears flicked back as heads were lowered. Though this too was not the way a wolf should hunt the pack saw wisdom in his song. They sang his message to the other packs.

Rocks-in-water yawned, "It is cold time, song-brother. Many packs do not have the territory to hunt fresh kills so often."

"If it comes to that, we will combine territories and hunt as one pack." Their Alpha assured them. "We are all wolves, and we all share the same song in this."

"Chasing-after-deer won't be happy." Watches-at-night commented.

"He never is. But our Alpha is right. It is for the good of us all. The good of the pack. He will listen." Smelly-cub yipped, offering his opinion. As cubs, the three of them were supposed to keep quiet in pack matters. Mostly they listened beyond a few questions no one minded. There were times like now when they felt strongly enough to risk a rebulk.

Instead of nipping at Smelly-cub like expected, Waits-in-silence licked his cheek. "You are right, young one. A good Alpha puts the pack before himself, and all wolves before the pack."

"That's why _our_ Alpha is the best." Ocean-cub grinned. "Both of them."

"We are only as great as our pack." Hunts-boar-alone wagged his tail slightly. "With such a pack, and such good cubs, we shall easily beat this cold time and the hard hunts it brings."

* * *

Makino knew something was up. It was rare for there to be so many visitors to the village even in the height of summer. During the long winter months it was unheard of. None of these visitors were the farmer type, either. They were too… rough. Dangerous, even. She worried for the children in the village and the other women with the way the men leered at them. Not herself though.

One had been stupid enough to try and start something. She had been quick enough to finish it for him, sending him to the town doctor with a broken nose and wrist as a warning. Makino might be a barmaid of a sleepy town but that didn't mean she was fair game.

It was too bad she couldn't scare the rest of them away so easily. It was a lost cause to even try when there were marines mixed in. And wasn't that _that_ a depressing thought. Makino supposed it was possible she had been spending too much time with Shanks, but the sight of the men in blue and white did nothing for the uneasy feeling in her heart. Even Garp's usually welcome presence filled her with resentment.

Speaking of. "Garp-San. Can I offer you a refill?"

"No, that's quite all right, Makino. Need to keep my head about me in case a fight breaks out with these riffraff."

"Mm. I see." She paused in her cleaning of the bar, side eyeing the marine. "What are all these… men… doing here? New recruits?"

Garp snorted, not quite laughing. "Hardly. They wouldn't last a week as cadets."

"Then…?"

"Cleanup. Bigwigs in Hightown want the woods cleared out. So they've hired these _fine_ hunters to do it with any means necessary."

She let out a gasp, her blood running cold. All her friends in the wolf pack! The ones she had known since they were cubs, the wolf-God. Mama. Birch and Thicket…. she could feel tears forming at the thought.

Garp misunderstood the sound. "That's right. These men are scum bags. _Worse_ than scumbags in my books, resorting to poison and traps… you stay away from them and away from the jungle, you hear?"

"Y-yes, Garp." She nodded. And she would. But tonight she would be calling Shanks. She knew her lover was only an island away, dealing with the loss of a family member. Makino had even offered to come, because she and Bachina were friends. Both understanding what it was like to wait for your loved one to return from the sea...both family in that way. But she had stayed here at the Mayor's request when the strangers had started frequenting their town.

She was glad of it now. If anyone could fix this, she was sure it was Shanks. If only she wasn't too late in getting word to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunts-boar-alone had never felt his many seasons as he did when those man beasts had cornered his pack. Weakened by the lack of good hunting left on the mountain the pack had retreated to the waterfall and it's pool, hoping to find enough fish and sleeping crocodiles to feed the pack till spring.

Song nights had not promised much in the way of good hunting grounds as more wolves were lost. Hunts-boar-alone had known that the man beasts had something to do with the kills souring and the other beasts falling ill. He could not figure out why, or how to stop it. Soon, there were no pack elders left in the whole jungle, and none had answers.

Some tried taking the fight to the man beasts. But with their bang sticks and sharp fangs they were hard to fight. Especially for packs weakened by hunger and cold. It pained Hunts-boar-alone each time a pack song faded until his pack was the only ones singing.

Retreating to lesser hunting grounds seemed the best course of action. For a few sunrises it seemed to be. The pack was safe, and while not full the hunger had lost its sharp bite. The pack hoped to outlast the long hunt of the man beasts there.

It wasn't to be. The man beasts had come at sun high, biting without warning with their bang sticks. The water that was supposed to protect the pack trapped them instead. Hunts-boar-alone watched as his mate and song brother were bitten to death, while his cubs were savaged. The pack fought back, but soon they were down to six wolves from a pack thirty strong.

Hunts-boar-alone had meant to distract the man beasts and allow those left in his pack the chance to escape. His attack on the man beast seemed to work until they spotted Smelly-cub. The Alpha had done all he could to protect the cub and his song brothers from the man beasts that swarmed them but he was quickly overwhelmed.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is not going to be a pleasant walk through the woods." Shanks muttered to himself as he looked up at the mountain. He had come as quickly as he could when Makino had called him, her distress clearly evident to the whole crew. The rest of his men were going to follow in a week after helping Yassop settle up around town.

Things here couldn't wait though, not if what Makino said was correct. And seeing the smoke lazily raise from the mountain he had the sinking feeling she was. Not that Shanks was exactly sure what he was going to be able to do about it. Hopefully put some kind of stop of it. Somehow.

He'd been on enough islands to know that something like this, killing off whole species of animals, was a _very bad thing_ and tended to bite people in the ass later. But what did he know? He was just a Yonko.

Entering the underbrush Shanks decided it was much spookier when it was quiet instead of filled with the sounds of large predators. The lack of staring after so many visits under watchful eyes was wrong. Surely _some_ of the pack had to still be around? It wasn't like them to just _allow_ anyone to waltz through.

Thoroughly worried now he sped up, allowing his _haki_ to guide him to the densest population in the hopes it was the wolves. If it wasn't… well. Shanks _was_ a pirate, and if he followed Makino's logic, the wolves of the god-pack were friends of a sort. So like any good pirate he'd defend his friends.

Racing through the jungle Shanks tried hard to ignore the dead animals laying frozen and dead in the cold. Too many for such a mild winter. He tried not to think about it, even as he stumbled into the hunters' camp. The stench of old blood fought with the smell of woodsmoke, befouling the air painted a stark picture. He didn't even slow, drawing his gun and shooting the one hunter who stood with a knife in hand in front of a cage.

He didn't have to look to know what was in the cage. Not with the skins lying in a pile on a wagon in the center of the camp, the bodies visible in a pit off to the side. Kicking the corpse to the side he looked into the cage and prayed to the sea gods he wasn't completely too late.


	17. Chapter 17

He thought he was going for the long sleep when he felt the bite of the bang sticks. So Hunts-boar-alone was surprised to wake, his special cubs pressed against him, low growls rumbling in their chests. Even still, he could feel death's fangs at his throat, demanding his submission. There was no shame in submitting to the Ultimate Alpha, but he couldn't yet.

"Cubs, are you unhurt?" He wheezed.

"Alpha! Don't move, you are hurt badly. We are trying to clean the wounds but they still bleed." Smelly-cub huffed, worry etched in his stiff movements.

"Leave off. I am an old wolf, and I know my time is near-"

"No!" Ocean-cub whimpered.

Hunts-boar-alone licked his young cubs, no, young _hunters_ in comfort. "Do not fear. Hunters do not fear death. It comes for us all. And you are hunters of my pack."

"But… we are cubs." Winter-cub panted, confused.

"You were." He agreed. "But cubs do not fight for the pack as fiercely as you three did."

"We failed. The pack is gone. Hunts-at-night and Stalks-in-silence are gone." Ocean-cub whimpered.

"They could be running far from here. Safe." Winter-cub suggested. "Not here means not trapped in a den of hard sticks."

"Not here could mean gone-gone." Smelly-cub countered. "The bang-sticks were biting. They could have been bitten to death, too."

Hunts-boar-alone knew both could be right, that only the moon knew. He trusted in his pack, though. Hunts-at-night was strong, and had been expected to challenge for Alpha next warm season. His mate was not as strong, but wise for her seasons. That they fled when ordered was her doing he was sure. Hunts-boar-alone would pray to the moon for their safety, because his song said they still ran as pack.

There was still the issue of the young hunters with him now. As each breath became a struggle he fought to stay with them as long as possible. One day, they each could be Alpha in their own rights. But they were so young, even for all the seasons they had seen. He knew they were not quite ready to be hunters, but this was the last thing he would be able to do for them as Alpha. It was his right and his pride to give the name all would know the hunters of his pack by.

"I sorrow that our pack is broken." He whined, "I sorrow that your pack-brothers are not here for this. But I rejoice at the songs you will sing as hunters. Strong hunters, worthy of any pack."

All three lowered their heads in submission, and he nosed the eldest first. "Hunts-in-winter, your caution serves you and the pack well. Will you use it for the pack?"

"Yes, Alpha. I will. Always for the pack." The newly renamed Hunts-in-winter met his eyes for but a moment before licking Hunts-boar-alone on the chin.

After returning the gesture with a loving lick of his own he turned to the next. "Tracks-by-smell, your wisdom serves you and the pack well. Will you use it for the pack?"

"Yes, Alpha. I will. Always for the pack." Tracks-by-smell was shivering as he licked his Alpha's chin. No doubt he knew how little time the elder wolf had left. Hunts-boar-alone huffed a sigh before giving the young hunter a loving lick.

Looking at the youngest he knew in his song it was too soon. But the little one was brave and loyal. With his song-brothers to guide him he would be fine. "Ocean-sings-together, your loyalty serves you and the pack well. Will you use it for the pack?"

"Y-yes! Of course, Alpha! Always! Always for the pack." Ocean-sings-together whimpered towards the end, licking at his Alpha desperately. "So please, don't leave us, Hunts-boar-alone…"

If he could win a fight against death, he would for his pack. But he knew no one beat death. It was never easy for the pack left behind, more so with so many lost. Hunts-boar-alone licked the young hunter before using his large paws to draw them closer. His vision was fading and he _needed_ to give them hope. It was his duty as Alpha and Father of the pack.

"Do not fear death, young hunters, for it comes to us all. I will live on in the notes of your song, as my elders did in mine." He panted. "Live freely and without regrets in your song, young hunters." Hunts-boar-alone nuzzled them. "Know that your pack may be broken but there is no shame in finding a new pack." Here he paused, hesitant for a moment before pressing on. "You three… you are sons-of-my-song and sons-of-my-heart. I could not have loved you more, nor could any of the pack. You are _wolves_ no matter where you chose to make your pack. Be true to your songs and I know the moon will guide you to others who hear them."

"I don't want any other pack." Hunts-in-winter growled in pain. "Our pack is pack."

"You will, one day. Wolves are not meant to hunt alone." He grinned.

"We have each other." Ocean-sings-together protested with no heat.

Both were silenced when Tracks-by-smell nipped at them. "We will honor the teachings of the pack, Alpha. But I don-" he cut himself off, the smell of old blood and sour food becoming stronger as a man-beast entered the clearing.

All three of the young hunters crouched between the threat and their Alpha. There wasn't much space in the small den of hard sticks. Not even enough for Hunts-boar-alone to stand. Instead he was forced to hunch over what was left of his pack to snarl at the approaching man-beast.

The man-beast bared his teeth and his sharp-fang. He was within lunging distance before the sound of a bang-stick had all four wolves flinching. None were harmed, however. No, it was the man-beast that was bitten. A fatal bite, Hunts-boar-alone could tell by the way the man-beast twitched on the ground. Hunts-boar-alone prayed to the moon that whatever had bitten the man-beast wouldn't bite his cubs. That he would be able to protect them from that before his body gave out.

* * *

 _ **Here we are at the end of the chapter dump. The next bunch is being worked on! I'm not leaving it like this! I'm sorry, but I'm not, since this was always the plan. Though I cried a lot while writing this section. I know there were a lot of wolf OC's and I try not to get attached to OC's, hell I try not to use them at all... but I liked my wolves! They had hopes and dreams, were a good family. Wolves in the wild will actually care for their weaker packmates, their sick and their young. The pack-the family- is everything to a wolf. Even if there are lone wolves, most of them are out looking for a new pack to join or out to start their own. They'll play even as adults with each other and tease each other even if each member is in a different position in the pack. The positions keep them safe; they know who to turn to for protection and who they in turn protect. Who eats first, and who eats last. It might seem cruel at times to us, but it's vital to them.**_

 _ **(AND here's a little animal training lesson. Putting my college education to use for the masses)**_

 _ **It's also why wolves wolf-mixes and primitive dogs don't make very good house pets for those who are new to dog ownership. Domestic dogs have these same instincts to a degree, but wolves and many so called "difficult" breeds have it in spades. Ceaser Milan is an ass, but he IS right that a dog does need to know who is in charge of the pack and where they fall. But you DO NOT have to do this by intimidating your dog and bullying it. Body language, firm voice, and not changing how you do things day to day offers the animal structure. If the animal thinks YOU are unsure of how to lead it gets nervous- it's pack isn't 'Safe' because there is no strong ALPHA. So even a more submissive animal will try and 'help' by taking over the role of ALPHA. To protect the 'pack' and offer structure. Because structure is safety, it means everyone gets to eat and everyone is protected. So if you have a dominant "difficult" or "trying" breed... remember to always eat before you feed the dog. Don't share scraps directly from your plate. Be firm and consistent on the rules of the house. Same like with a kid (except the eating part). If they're not allowed on the couch without your say-so, don't let them just sneak up. Firmly get them off the couch, wait a bit, and if they still want up invite them. But only on YOUR say so. Little things like that go a long way. Know what makes your dog upset and work with it to do better. Teach it if it growls at strangers you won't tolerate that, hold their muzzle look them in the eye and say "NO" firmly. Eye contact. You are the boss. But when meeting a strange dog or running across a wild animal, don't make prolonged eye contact. A lot of dog training is teaching the PERSON how to act. Humans are also very social but our structure is usually less clear cut and more fluid. We need to adapt that into something the animal can understand.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Normally I'd put this at the end but I had two very interesting reviews I'd like to address. Both didn't log in and raised points that I think need explanation so… here it goes._**

 ** _First the the one "guest" who wrote a wonderful review and summarized dog training. I think there might have been a misunderstanding. I HATE CESAR MILLAN. I'm in agreement with you he is a dangerous asshole and I'm waiting for the day when he pokes a wolf-dog and gets his face taken off. Since I assume OTHER PEOPLE might have read that as "he knows what he's talking about!" No, he doesn't. There was a woman on animal planet, a British woman, she was good._**

 ** _I took Animal Behavior in college. I have a Bachelors in it. Literally for four years I studied animals. Wolves particularly, with one of the people who spearheaded reintroducing them into yellowstone. So yes. I agree with you._**

 ** _I suppose I wasn't clear enough, but I was referring to Wolves, wolf-dogs, and primitive breeds when I was talking about pack dynamics in a household. The term ALPHA was used because it is a term people understand. It's easier many times then saying "lead by being confident and calm. Don't use force to make a point, act as if you know you are expecting to be followed because you are of course the leader."_**

 ** _Frankly there is a disheartening trend of people wanting wolves, wolf-dogs, coyotes, dingos, singing dogs, Caucasian mountain dogs, bear dogs…. basically canines that LOOK big, impressive and wild. The thing is the ones that ARE wild or part wild DO NOT think like a domesticated dog at all. Training them the same way you would say a golden retriever without assistance yields unreliable results and can lead to… issues. Many of these animals end up being put down or in sanctuaries. The ones like Caucasian mountain dogs, bear dogs, certain sled dogs? They're classified as "primitive breeds" meaning they're not like a golden retriever to train either. They're pushy, wary of strangers, territorial and protective of "their people" or pack without a LOT of work. So not for just anyone who thinks they look cool._**

 ** _And yes, dogs and wolves know people aren't dogs/wolves. But if they live with us we are part of their family- their odd pack. And a dominant dog can and will try and push their people around to get what they want. Ever seen those "funny" videos of Fido not letting the husband on the bed by growling? That's a dominant behavior. And should be nipped in the bud by the woman moving the dog off the bed in a calm manner if the dog is aggressive to the man. And rewarding calm behavior from the dog._**

 ** _Never punish a dog. Correct, yes. Hit no. Praise the good behavior._**

 ** _And if you really love wolves, support a sanctuary. Don't buy a wolf dog._**

 ** _Now I hope that cleared that up. Again, my focus in college was WOLVES and continues to be._**

 ** _Now, A Ninja. You are right that wolves tend to be more of a stalk then run to ground type of predator. However there are times when this changes. In 2013 there was a superpack of 400 wolves in Russia. They surrounded a town and started systematically killing off the livestock to eat. Starting with the horses. The town had to call the government for assistance. The wolves didn't leave voluntarily and a hunt had to be called with a bounty per wolf._**

 ** _In the 1300's and again in the 1500's France and Russia had issues with packs hunting down people. And I believe it was France where one pack consistently killed children. Even stalking the rescuers back to the village openly. Records show this always happened in winter. Hard winters._**

 ** _Wolves tend to stalk silently and then flush game to run it down. Though they will scavenge if given the chance. Basically it's what meal offers the best output of energy for what they expended._**

 ** _In the case of our story, humans offered an easier target than crocodiles, so a better payoff._**

 ** _But keep in mind in this day and age you are unlikely to be attacked by a wolf. Wolves hunt what they recognize as food. Deer, yes. Pig? If they've hunted boar it's not that different._**

 ** _Sheep and cattle end up on the menu when farmers and ranchers either don't notice an animal died in their fields and the wolves find it, or they improperly dispose of it. Wolves don't look at a horse, sheep, or cow and go "yum, food!" Without SOME pack member having eaten it at some point. How the heck would they know a cow wasn't like a bear and NOT FOOD otherwise? And it just takes one farmer in the wrong location to clue in a few packs. And then it spreads. It takes a while - for the wolves who have eaten cow or whatever to die and not pass that on by hunting easy cattle- to forget that._**

 ** _People are unlikely to end up on the menu for the same reason. Less of us just dieing in the woods now._**

 ** _However in my story, with bandits on the mountain and tigers to boot? Humans are on the menu._**

 ** _Question of the chapter: Did that help anyone? I Don't want to come off as pompous and honestly when it comes to animals there's a lot of different schools of thought in training and the 'why' they do what they do. We as humans are still learning about the animals we share the world with, even the ones we share our homes with...the studies they've done on dogs and memories recently? Amazing. Anyway. I do read the reviews. You all can ask questions and such. I'll answer to the best of my abilities._**

* * *

Shanks wanted to break something when he saw the Wolf-God hunched over bleeding in the cage. Drawing his sword had the large wolf snarling but that didn't stop Shanks from using his blade to cut the cage open. It might be too late to do any good, but he'd be damned if those scumbags tried to cage any more animals.

"Easy there, big guy." He held out his free hand as he sheathed the sword. The gesture was stupid and he knew that the wolf could easily just bite off his arm. Sure, they'd had something of an understanding over the years but that was before. If he was the Wolf-God, he'd never trust a human again.

The beast growled low and wet, a painful sounding noise as it lurched forward. Shanks backed up slowly, allowing it the room need to step free of the cage. Or stagger. Blood slowly oozed from under the dense coat, not enough and too much at the same time. He didn't need to check the wounds to know the wolf was dying.

"Easy there big guy. Easy. They really did a number on you, huh? Let me just take a look-"

A snarling growl had him pulling back his arm even as he stumbled back from the three forms that lunged at him. The sounds were wolf-ish but the bodies making them didn't look too much like wolves to him. Three teens covered in blood and nothing else crouched between him and the massive wolf. Protecting the wolf from him.

Shanks should have been more surprised, he supposed. Except he remembered the human footprints he'd seen in the soft loamy soil. He'd only seen those tracks a handful of times over the years, but he had had his suspicions. Three though. That was more than he'd expected.

He didn't have time to wonder at the how and why of it, either. Not when the Wolf-God was obviously dying. He thought back to everything Makino had told him about the wolves as he took a deep breath. If these boys lived with the wolves then they would listen to their leader. Meaning he had to convince the Wolf-God he was no threat. Holding tight at everything that made him a good Captain and one of the Yonko he met the golden eyes calmly.

This was a creature that had lead and protected a large pack. A beast that lived by a set of rules Shanks didn't fully understand but respected nonetheless. Keeping that in mind he treated it like meeting a fellow captain. One who needed aid but was too proud to ask. _That_ he could relate to.

So there they were, eyes locked in a pseudo battle of wills. The wolf swaying on his feet panting heavily and Shanks standing tall, trying to exude confidence and friendliness at the same time. At least the snarling growls had stopped.

That was when Shanks felt the pressure of the wolf's _haki_. He had forgotten about that. It was hard to explain what transpired next. Logically he knew _haki_ was an expression of will; of subjecting others to it. You could feel emotions with it if you were good enough. Roger had sometimes spoke of a certain understanding it could give of those around you.

Shanks had always thought his old captain was being metaphorical. As he stood there and felt the wolf's pain and anguish as if it was his own he quickly reevaluated what he thought he knew. When Shanks _felt_ the Wolf-God asking if he would save/spare the young ones in his pack he realized Roger had meant what he said literally.

Of course that didn't mean _he_ knew how to do it. But damn if Shanks wouldn't try. He projected trust and respect as hard as he could. His anger and concern at what had happened and his willingness to aid the wolf in anyway he could. "Let me help you."

Gold eyes blinked slowly as the massive beast lay down heavily. Three small bodies quickly pressed against it whining and trying to get their leader back up. The wolf snorted lightly, almost a croaking noise. _Protect the pack. Take what is left to safety._ _As one -leader- to another. As friends_.

"Don't be like that. Your kids need you. Let's get you patched up…" was Shanks reply as he reached out slowly and touched the bloody ruff. The wolf grinned at him nosing Shanks as his hands ran over the deep punctures. Too deep, and not enough blood. There wasn't anything he could do and it brought the rage at what happened. He was too late… the wolf knew it, too. He could see it in his eyes.

Shanks' gaze slid over to the boys who were watching the exchange intently. He might be too late to help the wolf, but the boys… that he could do. If he could get them to follow him. Still, it would be wrong to take them away now. He wasn't sure if wolves were the kind of animal that wanted their family close at the end, but Shanks wasn't about to leave the Wolf-God to die on his own.

"You three stay here with Papa wolf while I find a cart or something." It'd be easier to transport them that way. Slowly he backed off, being sure to keep to the clearing in case any more hunters returned.

* * *

Makino had been waiting for Shanks to return. She knew it could take days, maybe longer. That didn't mean she hadn't kept her eyes glued to the edge of the jungle since he had left the day before. Makino was so anxious she had barely slept that night and was up at dawn, making her way to the bar in the hope of finding something to keep her busy.

She was nearly there when movement out of the corner of her eye had her stopping. Turning her head quickly she realized it _was_ Shanks and she was running for him before she even registered his frantic gestures to slow down.

"What's wrong?" She asked, coming to a stop a block away.

The pirate offered her a wry grin, "I don't want you to spook them. It's not easy chasing the buggers down."

"You found the pack?" Glancing around didn't reveal any wolves lurking in the predawn light, but they were experts at hiding. She refused to let it deter her.

"Makino…" Shanks began, the smile slipping off his face like it hadn't been there at all.

She shook her head in denial. "No, no. You're wrong. You got to them in time…"

He closed the distance, holding her like she was fragile glass. "I tried. I swear I did. But Makino, there really wasn't much left to save. Just the three with me, and well…" he shrugged glancing over his shoulder to where the shadows were thickest.

She pulled away slightly, expecting to see Birch or Ivy. Maybe even Snapdragon. Instead her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of three bloody wide eyed boys. The fact they were naked barely registered at first. "Oh. Oh dear."

"Is that all you have to say when presented with three wild naked kids?" Shanks asked, half laughing.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but… they're from the pack?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded, grim faced once more. "Remember those odd tracks I pointed out? You're looking at the cause. Near as I can tell, the three of them were raised by the wolf pack."

"Amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Shanks rubbed the back of his head. "I think the Wolf-God and I had a… moment of sorts. I'm not sure what to make of it, really. But, in the end these three just… followed me down the mountain. Which was a hell of a lot easier then my plan of knocking them out and dragging the lot of them."

She offered a sniffling laugh. "And the Wolf-God?"

"There was nothing I could do for him. I'm sorry, Makino."

"Did he suffer?"

"He didn't appear to." Shanks hedged. She appreciated the effort and swallowed the questions she had about the rest of the pack. "Now what are we going to do with these three?"

"I can talk to Woop and we can move them into the barn for now. I'm not sure about the long run."

"We will cross that current when we get to it. For now why don't you go wake Woop Slap and I'll see if I can get some food into these little beasts."

She nodded, eyes sliding over the three again. She tried not to let the small tremors that wracked their frames bother her. Tried to think of the positive, how they were still alive. Still, her heart ached for the wolves that hadn't made it. For the fear and pain the three not-quite-boys must be feeling. She swore then to herself to do whatever she could to make it better for them. Their pack was hers in a way, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

"This den smells of weak boar and those fuzzy crying things." Hunts-in-winter grumbled.

"Sheep. You mean sheep and pigs. It's what man beasts call boar that they live with." Tracks-by-smell commented, kicking up some hay into a pile around Ocean-sings-together. The youngest didn't react and the older wolves sighed. "It does smell, but the smell should hide us for now from those hunters."

"It would be better if we could _eat_ the… pigs and sheep you called them?" Hunts-in-winter questioned. When Tracks-by-smell agreed he sneezed. "Yes. Better if we could eat them. Right Ocean-sings-together?"

"...I miss the pack."

Tracks-by-smell shared a look with Hunts-in-winter before laying down next to their song-brother. "We do, too. But we are pack. So the pack continues."

Ocean-sings-together bared his fangs. "It's not the same."

"No. It's not." Hunts-in-winter agreed. "I would still rather have your songs to sing with mine then sing alone. Or be singing with any other wolves. We are pack, and we will remember our pack. Sorrow for our pack should not kill the joy at being alive."

"Is this alive? Hiding in a man beast den? Listening to one of _their_ Alphas?" Tracks-by-smell wondered.

"It is not. It is a slow death. He might be _an_ Alpha, but he is not _our_ Alpha." Ocean-sings-together whined. "We are wolves. We are not meant to be trapped in a den all the time."

"We have had no luck in leaving." Hunts-in-winter growled low. "Friend-of-the-pack gets in the way. She sorrows strongly for the loss of the pack. It would not be right to harm her to get away."

Tracks-by-smell sneezed. "Agreed. We should keep trying, though. She treats us like cubs still… and Hunts-boar-alone named us hunters now. She just can't hear/see it because she is a den mother."

"We need to show her we are not." Hunts-in-winter yawned.

"How?" Ocean-sings-together stretched. "We don't speak the same tongue as man beasts."

"We…we will sing it, then! Surely she'll be able to hear that?"

Tracks-by-Smell eyed his brother skeptically. "I'm not sure that would work brother."

"Well, it's better than just laying in this wooden den!" Hunts-in-winter snapped before throwing back his head and starting to sing a song of honor to his pack.

After a moment Tracks-by-smell joined him, offering a counterpoint. The two sung together for a while until Hunts-in-winter nosed the youngest. Reluctantly Ocean-sings-together's song rose from the counterpoint Tracks-by-smell provided, singing of sorrow and longing. It hurt to hear their brother suffer so, even with the two of them there. Tracks-by-smell hoped leaving this man den would help Ocean-sings-together and his heart-sickness. He refused to lose more pack because of this.


	20. Chapter 20

"It looks like we got the last of the wolves a few days ago." Garp began as way of greeting when Woop Slap opened the door. He took his friend standing to the side as an invitation to come in and continued, "If there are any left it's only a handful at most. Couple of places they could be hiding out, but I doubt it. Good number of bears and tigers were killed, too."

"So you're done slaughtering everything that breathes on the mountain then?" Woop Slap asked, eyes narrowed in disgust.

Garp glared right back as he sat down. Crossing his arms he realized his hands were still covered in grime so he quickly uncrossed them and fought the urge to hide them. He had nothing to be ashamed of; he was doing his job. Those animals _had_ gotten dangerous lately anyway. "Yes, the hunt is over. Most of my men are escorting the trappers and hunters back to Hightown as we speak."

"You should go with them. I'm sure those pansy Nobles in Hightown will want to thank you for your services."

"I would think my _friends_ here would want to as well." He snapped back, stung by the rancor in the Mayor's words. "It wasn't easy you know."

"It should never be easy to take a life, Garp." Woop shot back. "This village got along just fine before your stupid hunt. A hunt that _our_ tax dollars paid for; one we didn't even want or need. So no. No one here will be thanking you."

Garp leaned forward, "Woop, be reasonable. Those beasts had you trapped in the village! They were man killers! Why, just last week a rouge tiger went into one of the camps and _ate_ a man! That's nothing to scoff at. Those beasts were dangerous!"

"And I'm sure the tiger eating a man didn't have _anything_ to do with the fact you and your-your 'hunters' poisoned just about every living thing on Mount Corvo?"

Garp winced slightly at that. Woop Slap had a point there. The hunters had been a little… over-enthusiastic when it came to the use of poison. He hadn't seen a single hare or deer in weeks. Still, he was sure some in the lowlands survived. It would just take time for the population to bounce back is all.

Woop narrowed his eyes and leaned back. "That's what I thought. You should be ashamed of yourself, Garp. This island, that mountain- it's your home. More so than Hightown ever was. The rest of us were just fine with how things were. Now those _Nobles_ got what they wanted and we're forced to deal with the consequences again. As usual."

Garp frowned, uncomfortable with the accusations. He searched for a way to argue them and just as he leaned forward to make his argument he heard a sound. For a moment he thought he was imagining it at first. He knew for a fact that the Wolf-God and his pack were dead. There should be no wolves left in the area. Even if there _were_ a few left on the mountain. Even still, none of them would make a sound with their territories so out of order.

He would have thought he imagined it. Except for Woop Slap. The man froze, eyes darting to the window and back to Garp. When the sound continued he gave a very fake laugh. "Kids, you know…"

"Wolves." Garp stood. Woop knew better then to get in his way. Tilting his head when he reached the door he realized the sound wasn't coming from the jungle. It was coming from the town. From the communal barn. "You blasted fools are hiding _wolves_ in town?! Are you out of your mind? They'll eat you alive!"

"Garp wait-" Woop tried only once to get in his way. When it didn't work he ran off somewhere, Garp didn't know where. Probably to rally the village. Let him. Garp was going to put an end to this before they got there.


	21. Chapter 21

"Be careful, I had Randolf put a lot of fish to the side today so the buckets might be heavy." Makino called out as Shanks went to lift the large wooden pails.

Shanks snorted but didn't bother to correct her. The worry was cute, even though they both knew he could easily lift many times that weight without straining himself. She was right that the two pails weighed more than they had yesterday. There was also water sloshing in them so he assumed they were going to stick with live fish since the boys…. wolves…. wolf-boys…. had refused to eat any of the meat they'd brought.

Not that he could blame them. Just thinking of what they'd probably witnessed in that jungle angered him. All three were thin instead of lean and carried themselves like wounded animals. Not that they _weren't_ injured, but even a seafaring man like Shanks knew animals didn't just show weakness like that. So he assumed wolf-boys wouldn't either. They hurt though, and not just physically.

"Sounds like they're at it again." He commented, listening to the howls rising from the barn. Shanks just hopped the howling was a good sign and not a sign of things getting worse. The little one worried him the most, if he was honest. He was quiet and withdrawn where the other two obviously only _barely_ tolerated Shanks. Twice now they had looked like they were going to make a run for it and only the little one moving slowly had bought him and Makino the time corral them back into the barn.

It wasn't the best solution, but they _couldn't_ go back to the mountain. Shanks would take them off the island first.

"Poor dears are calling for the pack, I think." Makino sighed, lifting her basket with bandages. A useless attempt since they'd shredded all the ones she had tried so far. And the pants. _That_ had be fun. "I could just- ooh it burns me up just thinking about it. Next time I see Garp, I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

"Garp is here!" Woop shouted, hobbling towards them as fast as the aged mayor could. "He's heading to the barn! After wolves. Gotta stop him before someone gets hurt!"

"God damn marine bastard!" Shanks snarled shoving the buckets at Woop Slap. "If I was sure it was _him_ about to get hurt… bring these by in a bit. I'll take care of it."

"Not alone you won't!" Makino snapped, chasing after him.

Shanks didn't have time to argue the point as he ran flat out from the docks to the barn. He didn't make it before Garp opened the large swinging doors, but his shout of "Garp!" managed to surprise the marine, making him turn as the wolf-boys charged out the door. That meant the dark-haired one with the grey eyes only caught his arm in his teeth and mostly sleeve at that.

"What the hell!" Garp spat out, momentum carrying him around until he was facing Shanks and flinging the boy free. The blond turned to snarl at the man offering a distraction while the youngest slipped past his legs.

Shanks kept half his attention on the boys, the older dark haired one in particular as he spat out the torn sleeve. "Don't move. You've upset them and they don't like strangers as it is."

" _They're upset?!_ That nut job just tried to bite me!" Garp hollered, basically doing the exact opposite of what Shanks had told him as he stomped forward.

" _Garp_! I'm warning you, _don't move_." Shanks bit out, shifting his weight and debating if he could beat the boys to the idiot marine. He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him to let the three of them rip into the man. Garp might deserve it, but _he_ didn't know that and he would defend himself. It would get ugly really fast.

Luckily Makino chose that moment to come skidding into the small barnyard. "Garp! What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"W-what am I doing? Yo-you're hiding wolves in the barn!"

"Do you _see_ any wolves?" She shot back, crouching as the three boys pressed close to her, protecting and defending her from the perceived threat.

That might have been that; Makino just had a way with the feral wolf-boys Shanks lacked and could usually calm them quickly. He was sure she'd have managed if Garp hadn't moved forward, a look between annoyed anger and concern on his face. Instantly all three of the wild children were snarling and growling once more, teeth bared in honestly menacing grins.

Shanks didn't bother with words. Knowing he had just seconds to get things under control he rushed Garp. It was no secret where the pirate's strength lay. Hand to hand combat wasn't really something Shanks excelled at. The element of surprise was a great equalizer, however. Shanks threw himself at the larger man. Taking advantage of his slighter frame he didn't waste time grappling. Instead he hooked his leg behind Garp's while pulling the man off balance by tanking on his arm. When Garp fell, Shanks used the grip on the arm to twist it between the man's shoulder blades, planting his knee in the small of Garp's back. It wouldn't hold a veterinarian fighter like Garp long, but hopefully long enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Garp hadn't been so angry in a long time. Firstly, it sounded like there were wolves in _his_ village. Then he gets attacked by some savage brat. That he could brush off, except Shanks of all people had prevented him from showing the brat what's what.

He was understandably concerned by the three naked brats who were crowding around Makino. If anyone asked later it was that concern that allowed Shanks to get the drop on him. It was an impressive move, though. In seconds the Vice Admiral found himself face down in the ground with a pirate on his back. If it were any pirate _but_ redhair he would kill them for a stunt like that. But as mad as Garp was he still was level headed enough to notice the pirate wasn't armed like he usually was. Something was up, that was for sure.

"You listen here, Redhair, you have exactly one minute to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you for this-"

Shanks dug his knee in harder, cutting Garp off. Leaning forward the pirate hissed out, "No, _you_ listen!" with more than a little killing intent behind it.

Shanks was obviously pissed. Something that wasn't easy to do. Garp wisely remained silent. There was a reason Shanks was a Yonko after all, and it wasn't because he played cabin boy for Roger.

After a moment Shanks took a calming breath. "I am _so angry_ with you right now, Garp. So _don't push me_."

"What did I do, exactly?" When he felt the grip tighten he spoke quickly, "Just so I know the specifics."

"Specifically? The slaughter that went on in _your jungle_."

"There were dangerous-"

"Don't give me that shit, Garp. I've been on that mountain before. I know you have, too. Hell, Makino would take walks in that jungle!" He leaned close, voice dropping to a harsh whisper, "I _saw_ what you let those hunters do to Makino's pack of wolves."

That had Garp flinching. The slaughtering of so many animals had been bad enough. But to see so many wolves, some he had spotted running free over the years, skinned and left to rot had turned even his stomach. "Did Makino…?"

"No, thank the sea." Shanks shifted, yanking on Garp's hair and forcing him to look over at her. He didn't protest, understanding the anger now. "I didn't tell her, either, you bastard."

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me." Shanks bit out, "I didn't tell her because I didn't _need_ to. I come back out of the jungle with those three and she _knew_. The whole _village_ knew."

"Who the h- who are they? They're too young to be hunters."

Shanks gave a mirthless chuckle. "Remember that letter I sent you? Asking if anyone lived in the jungle?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He didn't like where this was going.

"You were wrong. There were people living out there."

"But, the wolves!" He protested weakly. He knew without Shanks saying anything what had happened. Three boys, snarling and snapping at him like wild animals? The howling? The lack of _clothes_? His heart ached at the thought of what they must have gone through. "... How long were they out there?"

"Don't know. Since Makino got snatched by that wanna-be bandit, at least. Longer, most likely if they were already part of the pack. They don't react at all to words, so long enough to forget how to be _human_ boys and not _wolf_ boys." Shanks let that sink in for a moment before twisting the proverbial knife. "And they just watched their whole pack- their family; their world - get murdered. By _your_ hunters."

"I didn't know." Garp whispered, heartsick at the cruel picture Shanks painted for him.

"Of course you didn't." The pirate sighed. "You have any wolf blood on you?"

He shook his head. "Tiger maybe. Deer mostly."

"Ok, good. I'm going to let you up, then. Don't make eye contact with them. Don't even stand up until Makino gives you the okay. Got it?"

"Yeah. Makino though?" Garp asked as he slowly shifted to a sitting position.

Shanks crouched next to him. Now that he was calmer he could see the protective gleam in the pirate's eyes as he watched the wild children with Makino. "She's got a way with them. Probably from spending so much damn time with the wolves. They listen to her, and really only tolerate me. See?" He nodded to where the four of them were.

Makino looked completely at ease as the three -very naked- boys pressed against her. The blond licked her chin in a decidedly animal fashion as the smallest tried to lay on her lap. She just laughed at their antics, wiggling her fingers at the last one until he left off growling and sniffed them.

She looked over at the two men. "Woop should be here soon with the fish. I think that'll calm them down. Isn't that right you little wolves, huh? Good boys."


	23. Chapter 23

Shanks smiled slightly as he watched the woman he loved sooth three frightened boys. She had explained that she was deliberately treating them the way she had seen Mama wolf treat half grown cubs. Makino said it was as close to how the female wolf had done as she could remember, and it seemed to be working.

Both of them assumed since Makino had never actually _seen_ the boys they'd been considered 'cubs' by the pack. Shanks suspected they weren't 'cubs' anymore, given the slightly hostile looks they'd all shoot him when he wasn't looking, but that was fine. For whatever reason the three wolf-boys seemed content to let Makino try and mother them with little protest. He suspected it had to do with how long she had existed on the fringe of their pack.

Woop Slap's arrival triggered another round of low growls. The old mayor just growled -very human sounding- shutting the three of them up and making Makino stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, 'grrrr' yourselves. I'm bringing you food! You could at least pretend to be happy to see me." He dropped both buckets, causing the water in them to slosh up and out. "Ungrateful brats." He finished with no heat.

All three were now alertly watching the buckets. When Woop reached in and picked up a fish the blond licked his lips and the one dark haired one edged forward with a whine. The mayor held the wiggling fish up higher, smirking as three sets of eyes followed it.

"Oh, stop teasing them." Makino chided.

"Kill an old man's fun." Woop muttered, tossing the fish down halfway between where he stood and where Makino was. The blond darted forward for the fish only for the dark haired one with grey eyes snap at him, starting a tussle.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Garp asked, sounding worried.

Shanks shrugged. "Nah. They do that. Playing rough. If the little one doesn't join in… there he goes!" He pointed to where the little one had taken the opportunity to steal the fish. It took a moment for the others to notice and the little one grinned at them, growling lightly. "Toss them some more fish, Woop."

Soon enough all three were gnawing on fish that weren't _quite_ dead yet. Garp must have made some move because all three paused to look in their direction, still and alert but not upset. After a moment they went back to eating. "Where did they come from?" The marine asked.

"Donno. Not this village, or the other one. Not the farms either. Haven't heard back from Grey Terminal, but honestly? Shipwreck seems more likely."

The marine made a noncommittal sound. "The one dark haired one… doesn't he remind you a bit of Roger?"

Shanks glared at the marine. "No."

"Around the eyes?"

"Garp. Roger didn't have any child. If he did, it sure as hell wouldn't be a brat that just _happens_ to be on your home island. Besides, he'd be too young. Kid is _maybe_ seventeen. At the most."

The marine was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'll see if I can find their families. Pull some strings."

"Why bother? It's not like they can just go back to that life. We're having a hard enough time keeping them from running off into the jungle again."

"Their families have a right to know!"

"Their families think they're dead by this point. Hell, these brats don't even _remember_ their human families I bet." Shanks offered a one armed shrug. "Makino thinks with time, a lot of time, she can get them acting sort of human again. Maybe. If we can stop them from running off. Because I'll tell you, Garp. They get into that jungle and they're _gone._ And if those Nobles thought they had a problem before? Those three will kill any person they don't recognize on that mountain. Hell, they've had a go at a few of the villagers already."

"Poor bastards."

"You said it."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump! Stuff happens... and sorry I'm watching stuff with old friends so I'm a little distracted lol. But uh... oh! I've been asked if I'm going to continue my other stories. YES I will. This is just a fun-fast one, and then I'll get back into writing my other stories. I've just been... really depressed. So this has been a good way to just work on something non-stressful for a while. But I'm starting to feel the urge to write the other stories again, so hopefully soon?**_

 _ **Question of the chapter(s): Do you reread fanfictions or books? I reread stuff all the time and not just my own stuff (lol)!**_

 _ **Total tangent, but like, the other day I got a few reviews by people that had to LOG OUT to review because they'd already reviewed my stuff and were re-reading and I was just... that just makes me so happy. Because I know on one level you guys like what I write, because if you didn't, you wouldn't read it. So every review is special because it tells me that my story has reached someone- made them think- even if they don't agree with where my story is going or why I do certain things. When I get reviews like that I hope the person will find the motivation to write their own stories, because I can tell they have IDEAS and they should run with them.**_

 _ **But yeah, each review, even though I don't answer reviews as often anymore (honestly some days I mean to and I just can't get the motivation and it's just the depression. But I love you all. I want you to know that!) is excitedly read. Like a piece of candy.**_

 _ **Back to the original tangent. So, OBVIOUSLY I love to read, and this week I was re-reading "The Daily Buzz" for probably the 5th time. I don't think anything of it, just how much I love the writer, and am impressed. Same way I love "It started with a smell", "Reverse" or "Being Human" or like 5 other of my go-to "I need something to read NOW" stories. (Anything Copperbadge right now. Just damn.) Anyway, my phone dings with incoming email(s) some of which I've ignored. Reviews to be exact and I go look. And they're people telling me they've been re reading my stuff and... I know my friends do, but sometimes I forget other people might? And it just touched me. It's been a really rough... well. Year. Little things make it worse, but they make it better, too. And this made it better. So, you know who you are, and thank you.**_

 _ **On to the story.**_

* * *

Makino was doing her best to ignore Garp as he sat at the end of the bar, brooding. It had taken a good hour to get the boys to settle back down after he'd gone and riled them up. _Then_ there was convincing them to go back into the barn, which was not an easy task in itself. She knew Shanks was under the belief the boys liked her and listened to her before that. That wasn't exactly incorrect, but it wasn't correct, either. The three of them weren't anything like the kids Shanks was used to interacting with. Like it or not, those three boys thought of themselves as wolves and _that_ was how she got them to listen to her, even if it broke her heart to do so. It wasn't _easy_ to look at three _human children_ and make herself see them as wolf cubs.

She couldn't let anyone see it bother her though. Makino might not have lived with the wolf pack, but she'd spent enough time at the edges of it watching to know that. Wolves were… funny… about how they reacted to some things. The whole pack cared for eachother and were quick to turn on anything that frightened or spooked one member. Yet at the same time if a pack member that was dominant hesitated, or reacted strangely to something there was an equal chance of the pack members turning on that wolf. Makino assumed there had to be more to it, but she'd seen Birch turn on Aspin herself, and the two of them had seemed close before that. Unlike Rose, who had been driven out of the pack, Aspin had stayed. Ever since he'd back off anytime Birch even showed a fang at him, and let the younger wolves push him around even. She took that as a lesson for what she had to deal with now.

Being calm, self-assured, and confident. Especially since the wolf-boys were in an unfamiliar place and uneasy. The fact they knew her helped, but really it was keeping control of herself that got them to listen. So yes, while she'd wanted to go right up to Garp then and there to slap some sense into the man, she didn't. Doing so would have made the boys _more_ convinced that the old marine was a threat. As much as she adored Shanks, his confronting Garp and starting a shouting match had been counter productive. Makino was no fool, if humans could look at Shanks and tell he was powerful, of course animals could. And since it was 'her' territory and Shanks was 'her mate' that meant her lover had nearly caused the very thing he was trying to prevent.

Thank the gods for Woop Slap and those fish. Maybe tomorrow she'd try a baked fish with the boys. Some of the wolves had liked it, and if she cooked it in front of them maybe….?

"I can't believe they were out in that jungle the whole time." Garp commented, breaking through her thoughts.

She frowned at him. "Well, if you had _listened_ to what Shanks had tried to tell you years ago. Or looked at my journal like I'd asked you to, you might have realized it."

He looked at her, haggard and worn. "You don't understand. The animals out there-"

"Were their family, Garp-san."

He winced. "I know that, _now_. But Makino, honey," if he thought using his old endearment for her was going to win points he was wrong. "it really wasn't safe out there."

"Which is why they lived with the wolves." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"It's amazing they survived-"

"Yes, especially with those hunters poisoning the water and shooting everything that moved recently." She huffed.

Garp frowned. "There's no excuse. You and that pirate of yours are right. I should have put a stop to it." Seeing the defeated look on his face she relented slightly and handed him a beer. Taking it he took a long drag. "I really messed up. But, I swear to you, Makino. Something like this will never happen again. Not on my island. And I'll make it up to those brats. Somehow."

She laughed a bit at that, a bitter sound. "You can't 'make it up' to them, Garp. You might not be fully responsible, but _because_ of you they're orphans."

"That's not- their families could be out there! Looking for them!"

"Oh yes, because you marines do _such_ a good job of finding shipwrecks and rescuing people from them." She snapped cruelly. It was unfair and she knew it, but damn if she wasn't going to get _that_ foolish idea out of the man's head. "No one would be looking after what? Ten years at least. _If_ there was anyone left _to_ look."

Garp pouted. "You don't know it's a shipwreck. Could be some Noble's brats." Her incredulous snort had him shrugging. "I know it's not _likely_. But it's possible. Maybe. Right?"

As ridiculous as the idea was, it _was_ possible she supposed. Garp was _technically_ from a Noble family himself before he had gone running off. So. "Possible. Not very likely. And how would we even find out? You know how they are."

"Bunch of stuck up assholes, I know. But that's the one good thing about me being a marine Vice Admiral. I can get answers you guys can't. I'll have my men start looking into it tomorrow."

"And shipwrecks?" She pushed.

"There haven't been more than six reported in the East Blue this decade. And none around here." He replied, shaking his head. "It's a waste of time."

She smirked at him. "Interesting that Rocco says there's an old wreck up by the Lord of the Coast's bluff. Big one, too."

"What?" Garp looked at her with sharp eyes.

"It's not like there's much left of it by this point. The wreck has to have been there since I was a teen. But, you know Rocco knows his ships. He said it's not from a marine or merchant ship…."

"You think it's that Revolutionary Ship that went missing?" He asked, eyebrows rising to his hairline.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what I think it's from. Smugglers maybe? But, if it's been there that long, I do think those boys might have been on it. Everyone who comes to this island knows to leave that cove alone. He might not be as impressive as some Grand Line seakings. But you _did_ raise one from the Grand Line in that cove."

"Fine. I'll look into shipwrecks, too." He gave in, a half smile ghosting across his face. Most likely from thinking of that overgrown eel he'd raised off the coast here for their 'protection'.

"You do that. _I'm_ going to try and get those boys comfortable. Hopefully get them something to eat other than fish." And wait for Shanks' crew to arrive. Somehow she had this feeling that it was going to be necessary to get the boys off the island.


	25. Chapter 25

"You sure about that?" Garp asked, leaning back.

" _Sir! Yes, Sir!_ " The denden mushi would have saluted if possible he thought. Cadets and their over-eagerness. " _The only reported missing child from Hightown is one Outlook Sabo, reported a eleven years ago, sir!_ "

The marine leaned back. He'd hoped there would have been… more? Or at least some brats missing from Edge Town, or Grey Terminal. Not that he was unhappy so few kids went missing. That was a good thing. But it meant he was still at a loss. "Got a description of the kid?"

There was a pause and the sound of russling paper. " _Blond, blue eyes. That's all I could get as a_ reliable _description, Sir. You know how these Nobles are. Said the kid was 'the most handsome of his age group. Smarter than any other kid…._

 _The usual. Garp Sir? Why are we looking into cold cases?"_ The denden frowned, " _This Sabo was declared dead over a decade ago. Parents think that want to be priate-group in Grey Terminal kidnapped him for a ransom gone wrong."_

"Oh? Any proof?"

" _Well, no. But their other son is betrothed to the princess. The family is kind of high ranking._ "

"Meaning the brat would be an excellent target for those pirate-scum." Which meant that the chances this 'Outlook Sabo' was one of those brats raised by wolves around thirty percent. Not enough to get the family's hopes up. Plus, he wasn't sure he trusted the Nobles here not to make the kid just disappear. "Damn it. Good work, marine."

" _Can I ask why?_ "

Garp fingered his beard as he thought about his choices. In the end, he figured taking care of _two_ savage brats wouldn't be that much harder than one. And there was the chance he was wrong anyway. Or the third family was still alive… not that his men had any luck tracking down the shipwreck. "Found some old bones right at the border of Grey Terminal."

" _The animals-"_

"No!" He cut his man off. He might be lying through his teeth to give the family closure but he'd be damned if he blamed the very animals that had raised the kid. Besides, something had to have driven him into the jungle. "No, bullet hole in the skull. Looked like a dump job. I buried the remains, but if the family wants them back, I'll retrieve them." Garp wasn't worried about them calling his bluff. The Nobles wouldn't care enough to want the body, or even the closure he was offering really. Plus the marine would push to leave the 'body' at peace.

" _I'll let them know."_ The denden nodded. " _Anything else, sir?_ "

"No. That will be all. Good job, marine."

" _Thank you sir!"_ The line went dead and he leaned back with a sigh.

He didn't react when Woop Slap came in, wiping away fish guts from his hands before going into the fridge and grabbing a beer. He was a bit surprised when the mayor offered him one. As he opened the bottle the other man sat across from him Woop spoke. "I take it there's been no luck tracking down the family of the other two, then?"

"Other two?" Garp relied innocently.

Woop just leveled a flat stare at him. "The blond and the little guy."

"Well, it's not like I know the family of the-"

"Don't sell me that line of crap, Garp. I was here when you brought that baby up to the bandits." Woop shot him down. "I still have some of those baby pictures you forced on me. I recognized Ace almost as soon as I saw him. And I'm sure you did, too."

Garp looked away. "It can't be. Ace _died_ , along with Dadan and the rest. If he didn't… if that is Ace…" It meant the bandits likely hadn't starved that winter. That something had killed them. And it angered him. Especially since he had a sneaking suspicion that those damn wolves had had something to do with it.

"Then it just means Dadan gave her life to protect him." Woop Slap said, taking a sip of beer. "I know what you're thinking, Garp. I can't offer you comfort in this. All I can tell you is that in all the years we've had the Wolf-God and his pack as neighbors no one in this village was ever harmed. Not Makino, not the kids that would sneak off to play at the bluff. Not the farmers heading to the fields." He took a long drag of his beer. "Yes, they killed people. Thieves and pirates. That man who kidnapped Makino. So there is a chance some might have been involved. But back then the pack was maybe three or four wolves."

Garp closed his eyes against the tears that welled up. Woop Slap's words might not have seemed comforting but they were. He had known Dadan, even if only in passing. So the mayor would be aware of how strong the bandits were. Strong enough that a pack that small would have been killed without a single bandit being harmed. So while Garp continued in his heart to suspect those older wolves of some involvement, it wasn't the same as _blaming_ them. That allowed him to admit what they both knew. "They raised Ace.

From a baby. All this time, and he was alive."

"They must have seen something in him. Or maybe the bandits themselves. We'll likely never know."

Garp nodded. Letting it drop as he once more mourned the loss of his friend. Who he was now convinced went down fighting, just like she always said she would. After a while, and another beer, he spoke. "Blond's a Noble's brat. Sabo. Family wrote him off not long after he went missing. Told them I found his body. Gunshot wound."

"And the youngest?"

"Nothing. No other missing kids, no ships lost at sea with kids in the right time frame and general area… I mean, got one kid a while back, but he's blond and older than the little one. Plus, that was the edge of the Grand Line. And I _also_ know where that brat ended up. Tracked him down, so he's out."

"You _could_ call your son." Woop shrugged when Garp glared. "If you can't find records with the marines of a missing ship in this area, and Shanks couldn't turn anything up after using his connections as a Yonko, that does leave one group left to try for information."

"He could just not have been reported missing. Maybe from Grey Terminal…"

"You and I both know at this point _that_ brat got here by boat." Whoop stood, wincing as his back gave him trouble. "Call your son. We need something to call them instead of 'wolf-boys' and it's not right to have names for two but not the third." He scolded before leaving the room, likely to visit Makino before turning in.

He was right, of course. Glaring at the sleeping denden wasn't going to change that. At long last Garp attached the small black denden he had tucked away in his jacket before dialing the number he never called, but had memorized all the same.


	26. Chapter 26

Hunts-in-winter yawned, licking his chops as he stretched out. "Friend-of-the-pack still treats us as cubs."

"She does." Tracks-by-smell sighed. "Why? We have sung our song for her. We have defended her from the old human Alpha that is not her mate."

Ocean-sings-together looked up from where he was still chewing on one of the fish she had brought today. They were warm and tender. Not to mention crunchy. The brothers decided it was a man beast thing they liked. Hunts-in-winter was happy to eat what she brought, it made him feel cared for still. "Maybe to protect us?"

"How so?"

His youngest song-brother still wasn't happy, but his song had become less painful since defending Friend-of-the-pack. Ocean-sings-together huffed. "We protected her, though she is not-pack really. Maybe she tries to protect us from something as well?"

"Not the old Alpha." Tracks-by-smell snorted.

"Her mate doesn't like him." Hunts-in-winter offered. "But yes. She did this before. So not the old Alpha. Maybe the bad man beasts on the mountain?" He suggested, eyes flicking up to the hole in the den that was too high to jump.

Ocean-sings-together sighed, circling his brothers before laying heavily between them. "The pack was lost, her mate tried to help. I miss the pack."

"I miss the pack, too." Tracks-by-smell agreed. "So does Friend-of-the-pack. She hides her sorrow-scent well. But she hurts. Hunts-in-winter could be right. She is _an_ Alpha, protecting pack is what a good Alpha does." He laughed slightly, "Not that they are _our_ pack."

"Hunts-boar-together was a good Alpha. He asked her mate with the red fur to protect us. Red fur man beast Alpha could still be doing it as an Alpha does favors for another." Ocean-sings-together suggested.

It sounded likely the three of them agreed. "We need to name him then. Because he is a friend." Tracks-by-smell said, looking up at the hole in the den.


	27. Chapter 27

The _buddabuddabudda_ of the denden Mushi had long since gone past the point of annoyance for Ivankov. It was now interfering with their ability to do paperwork. Glaring at the device they waved a manicured hand at Koala to answer it at last.

Koala jumped slightly, not used to working with the second in command of the revolutionary army yet, before tentatively answering the snail. "H-hello? Operations room?"

" _Who's this?_ "

She let out a little 'eep' sound, and Ivankov decided to work on her self confidence. "Um. Koala?"

" _Koala, huh? Where's that useless son of mine?"_

"Who?"

" _DRAGON, girl! Where's your boss, Dragon?"_

"I-I think you have the wrong number?" She tried, and Ivankov gave her points for that but he recognized the voice on the line. As the snail's face crunched up- the marine getting ready to yell- they took the speaker.

"Garp what do vu vant with Dragon-boy? He's a very busy man."

The snail's eyes narrowed. " _Ivankov, you could at least pretend to disguise your voice._ "

"Heeeha-" he coughed. "Ivankov died in a marine transport to Impel Down. Everyone knows that." They hated using a different accent than the one they'd grown up with. It was tedious to remember.

" _You damn Okama you should try harder."_ The snail grinned. " _Anyway, where's my boy? I need to talk to him._ "

They leaned back, not in the slightest bit interested in putting Dragon through a conversation with Garp. "Dragon-San is busy. I'm not interrupting him just so you can shout at him."

" _Oh for the love of- I'm not going to shout at him!_ " Garp shouted.

Ivankov smirked. "Hee-ho boy. Liar." The snail glowered at them some more, and he waved off Koala's concern. They'd forgotten about how much fun it was to tease Garp. "What does the mighty Vice Admiral want from the revolutionary army anyway?"

" _Information_ _on_ _shipwrecks. East Blue._ " Garp bit out, making them sit up a bit straighter. When Garp continued, " _Specifically anything near Dawn Island._ " they sighed.

It had been almost a dozen years. They'd hoped Garp would never contact his son about this. It pained Dragon to talk about. Pained them all, really. But Ivankov wouldn't lie to the man. He had a right to know, even if he _was_ simply horrible to his son. "There might 'ave been one."

There was a sigh. " _Revolutionary?"_

"Yes." He allowed, not volunteering anything.

" _Found the wreck. Or what's left of it. In the cove the Lord of the Coast nest is at."_

Well, that explained why Garp was calling now after all this time. And what in the hell had happened. "Dumbasses. Ve _told_ them it was safe to moor in the village."

" _Yeah well. They didn't. Survivors?"_ Garp sounded oddly hopeful to Ivankov's ears.

"No." He sadly shook his head. "We did send out a search party. Didn't realize the bastards made it to the island. Figured it was lost on the Calm Belt so it never even occurred to us to look there."

" _Damn._ " There was a pause. " _What the hell were they even doing at Dawn Island?"_

They fiddled with the denden for a moment, debating. Finally Ivankov sighed. "Delivery."

" _Huh?_ "

"A baby-boyo."

Koala gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Oh no!"

" _Dammit-"_

Ivankov continued, looking at Koala. "It was a sad day indeed when we lost the ship. Dragon-San still hasn't forgiven himself for sending green recruits out with his son."

"His son?"

" _Wait! His son?!"_ The denden echoed.

Ivankov froze, having forgotten for a moment that Garp was still listening. They swallowed, realizing they'd just told the old marine he _had_ been a grandfather- something Dragon had wanted back then to surprise him with. And then in the same breath told the man who had _already lost_ a grandson -adopted but still- the boy was dead. They panicked. "Heeehaww! No, not like that! Just, vey were close! Dragon doted on the boyo-" a lie. One that was making it worse, judging by the face the snail was making.

" _Just. Stop."_

Gladly they fell silent. "Don't tell Dragon-San I told you." They said to both of those listening. "He tries to forget, but the pain he feels…"

" _No, I understand. I…"_ there was a choked sound. _"The baby. What was his name_?"

"Luffy." they sighed, figuring they should be honest. "Monkey D Luffy." There was a strangled sound. "I have an old photo…?"

" _Please. I'm in Fushia, so if you could send it to Woop Slap._ "

"Yes I can. For what it's worth, I am sorry you found out this way."

" _Thanks. Still, better to know his name._

 _Where he came from. I… have to go._ " The line suddenly went dead. Ivankov couldn't blame Garp for that. It had to be quite the shock.

It was only later, after they had sent the picture that Garp's final words to them seemed strange. Ivankov wondered what that was about.


	28. Chapter 28

"Thought about having the boys build a fence around the town. Keep the three of them here for now." Shanks said in lieu of a greeting. As Garp sat on the bench across the barnyard's entrance with him he continued, "Might be too cagey, though. Found them that way, you know In a cage."

The marine watched him for a moment. "You're drunk."

"Nah. Not really. Getting there, though." Shanks grinned, holding up a flask and offering some. It didn't surprise him when the marine took a long drag from it. "There you go. Now, what brings you out here? Somehow I doubt it's just to watch the boys."

Garp frowned, watching as the three boys tussled in the yard. "Found out who they were. Or I guess 'are'." He offered even as he took the flask back for another drought.

"Well, looks like the marine was useful for once. Their families still looking for them?" Shanks offered the older man a feral looking grin of his own. "They have any family left for your men to hunt down? Oh sorry. That's just helpless animals."

"That was uncalled for. Marines save lives, and you know it. You and your bunch, you're not to horrible for pirates. But we both know what kind of scum is out there."

"Amazing what kind of scum gets overlooked by certain people though, isn't it?" He shot back, thinking bitterly of the Tenryūbito and their ilk. Of slavers allowed to run free. All in the name of 'Justice' while people like the Sun Pirates were hunted down like dogs. He took another swig of his drink, knowing he was a bit bitter.

"It's not a perfect system." Garp allowed. "I do what I can from inside it, though. Protect who I can."

He nodded, accepting that. Spotting the blond one edge toward the fence he sat up straighter. "Ey!" When the teen glanced at him he made like he was going to stand. That got the boy to back up. He sighed, possible crisis averted for now. "What did you find?"

"I told you." Garp scowled at him, digging into his breast pocket. "Names."

Shanks took the papers the other man shoved at him. Glancing at them he saw they were copies of old pictures. The first one was of a dark haired baby in a heavy set woman's arms. The woman had a bottle of milk in one hand and was scowling at the camera. Might have had something to do with the milk all over. Baby looked like he was having fun, though.

The second was another dark haired baby, a little older than the first. In one chubby hand he held a stuffed sea king toy and the other hand was fisted in the robe of the adult in the picture. The adult, likely a man, was crouched next to the little one. It looked like he was distracted by something out of frame and was looking away, his robe hiding most of his face because of it.

The third and final picture was of a young blond. Maybe four, maybe six. It was hard to tell at that age. The kid looked unhappy, sitting properly between two stuffy looking adults. He was leaning away from the woman's hand on his shoulder. At the same time he was on the edge of the small couch, most likely about to bolt the moment the awkward family photo was done.

"So. Blond _was_ a Noble brat." Shanks looked up to where the blond in question was now laying buck-ass-naked in the grass, licking his arm intently.

Garp let out a snort. "That bastard in the photo is actually my son-in-law."

"You're kidding."

"I wish. I had an older sister before the family disowned me. Real snotty bitch. Still managed to marry well in spite of having a 'mannerless bastard' for a brother. Outlook family have always been well off."

"I'm sure that sister or yours was pretty quick to cash in on you becoming a big shot marine though." Shanks commented, not surprised at all when Garp nodded. Sometimes the backstabbing and underhanded ways of the so called Nobles put what he had seen as a pirate to shame. Honestly he had to say he was amazed Garp came out so… decent… all things considered.

"Anyway. Hard to imagine this kid's brother-adopted- is marrying the Goa kingdom's princess. You can imagine why I didn't tell the Outlook family their eldest son is in fact alive."

"You had better not. They'd kill him to keep their stupid honor." Shanks sneered. "Poor Noble brat. He got a first name?"

"Sabo."

"Suits him." He flicked a finger at the other two pictures. "Where'd you come across these?"

"Well, this one?" He pulled out the one of the dark haired little boy. "Revolutionaries. Turns out you were right about that ship."

Shanks handed over the flask. "Damn. What the hell were they doing with a kid on board?"

"Bringing him here, apparently." Garp shrugged. "Didn't talk to Dragon, but my son had the same idea I had about hiding troublesome brats." The marine didn't bother looking at him, instead watching the boy in question chew on a stick intently. "You're looking at Monkey D Luffy."

Shanks couldn't help it, he started laughing. All three boys jumped, watching him carefully. He realized it was the first time they'd have heard him laugh and that sobered him. "Rough way of finding out. But I suppose congratulations are in order. Grandpa."

"Very funny. But for your information I already had a grandson." Garp tapped the last photo. "Didn't want to put the tyke at risk by bringing him to a base. Not with his dad being who he was… Dadan's was supposed to be safe." He paused, going for a drink before handing Shanks the empty flask and signing. The pirate kept his piece, waiting for Garp to continue. "Should have been safe. But, the jungle isn't an easy place to live. Even for bandits. There was a hard winter, almost two decades ago. When spring came and I found Dadan's hut…. saw the bodies… we all assumed it had been the weather. Winter sickness."

Shanks winced, "I'm sorry. You couldn't have known, though-"

"No, but when I didn't find Ace's body, maybe I could have looked harder."

"Ace?" Shanks risked looking away from the boys to stare openly at Garp. "You know that's in bad taste. Naming your first grandson what your rival wanted to call _his_ child."

Garp met his gaze calmly. "But still something people would expect a fool like me to do. No one would suspect _my_ Ace would be the son of my rival."

The Yonko looked over at the teens so quickly his neck cracked. " _Gol_ Ace? _That's_ Roger and Rouge's kid? But the age-"

"Rouge extended the pregnancy at the cost of her own life. To give Ace a chance.

Only ones who knew about Ace really being Gol _D_ Ace except for me was Dadan, Woop and Dragon." Which made sense, Shanks supposed. The woman was obvious. Woop, because he'd be the first person people questioned instead of going to Garp. Dragon, well. If Garp was pretending to have a grandson, he'd have to tell the supposed father.

Didn't mean he wasn't pissed for not knowing. Except. Then he would have had to suffer all those years _knowing_ the kid was dead… "You're a real bastard. You know that?"

"Yeah. I know." Garp signed. "Haven't told anyone else who they are. Woop knows about Ace, obviously. But the others…"

"So what? We're just going to hide the three of them from the world? Here? How's that supposed to work when we can barely keep them in a barn?"

"I was thinking I'd take them to Marineford with me. Find someone to watch over them."

"You mean train them. They're not animals, Garp." Shanks snapped back. Seeing the three teens in question sit up to watch them he took a breath and forced the grimace off his face.

"It would build character. Help them adjust to being with people again."

"No. That's a _really_ bad idea."

Garp glared at him sullenly. "They're _my_ grandsons."

Shanks felt a headache fighting the buzz he had going as he realized how lucky it was his crew was arriving tomorrow. If Garp was serious, it was likely they'd have to kidnap the boys. Which was all sorts of a bad idea, but better that than them ending up with rule-happy marines. "Whatever you say, Garp."


	29. Chapter 29

Ocean-sings-together watched a mouse scurry by as he lay in the hay. It was dark in the man beast den. The true dark the night got, when not even owls hunt and wolves slept waiting for the false light to hunt by. He wasn't sleeping, though.

Ocean-sings-together didn't like the man beast den. He felt like a new cub again, being forced to stay inside. He was an active wolf, as were his song-brothers. This was hard on them yet he felt better than he had when the redhair Alpha had brought them here.

He still missed the pack, but the sting of it hurt less now that he was gaining strength once more. Didn't mean he wouldn't go running off the moment Friend-of-the-pack or her Alpha mate weren't looking.

The blocked entrance to the den creaked and Ocean-sings-together sat up, suddenly alert. He slunk past his sleeping brothers until he stood right next to the entrance, wary and tense when the smell of the old Alpha hit hm. He growled low in his throat as the man beast entered, surprisingly quiet for one who had been so loud. He moved like a prowling tiger and Ocean-sings-together didn't like it.

The young wolf tried to bite the man beast Alpha to defend the den, launching himself at the man beast's neck. Just as his teeth grazed the rough fur on the

Alpha's neck he felt strong-yet-dull teeth bite into the back of _his_ neck as the man beast snapped out something in their monkey-bird language. Ocean-sings-together yelped in shock as the teeth dragged him back and pinned him in the hay.

"Ocean-sings-together!" Tracks-by-smell snarled, lunging forward.

Ocean-sings-together couldn't see what happened from where he was pinned, struggling to escape the strong bite. He heard a yelp followed by a snarl that had him snapping at the hay. The man beast was making a lot of noise and it was hard to track his song-brothers over it.

"Be calm, Ocean-sings-together. Hunts-in-winter is unharmed." Tracks-by-smell snorted as he circled into Ocean-sings-together's sight. His nose bled, but he moved smoothly as he darted out of sight again. This time there was a thud sound.

"Tracks-by-smell?" Ocean-sings-together whined, getting no answer. "Hunts-in-winter?" He heard a whining growl and renewed his struggle.

The teeth on the back of his neck bit harder in warning before he felt himself lifted. Ocean-sings-together pawed futility at the air, back legs kicking as he tried to escape. His brothers lay still in the hay panting in shock and he felt a bark of fear escape him. It must have angered the man beast Alpha because it swung a large paw at his head.

Dizzy now, Ocean-sings-together couldn't find his feet when he was dropped in the hay. He lay there whining and panting as he tried to get his body to move the way he needed. The man beast Alpha circled them, slipping out of sight and causing his heart rate to raise. Hearing the large dangerous predator and not seeing it stressed him as he worried that the old Alpha was going to kill them. When he felt the teeth at the back of his neck again Ocean-sings-together shivered. His last thoughts as it became hard to breathe was at least he would die with his brothers, going down fighting like true hunters.


	30. Chapter 30

"Want to tell me what was so urgent you had us docking in the middle of the night now, Shanks?" Benn groused around his cigarette as Makino poured him coffee. It was barely dawn and he was _tired_ dammit. Still, they had made excellent time.

"You're not going to believe this." Shanks shook his head. "Really, it would be easier show you and the crew, but strangers freak them out and with so many…"

"Freak who out? It's six in the damn morning, Shanks. Much too early for me to be dealing with your bullshit."

Shanks pouted, "It's not bullshit _all_ the time."

"Glitter dusted flamingos."

"Hey! _That_ was brilliant and funny." His captain defended himself. Makino was smiling as she topped off both of their coffees, but she did give her man a quelling look. Shanks got serious. "I needed you guys because we're going to kidnap Garp's grandkids."

Benn looked between the two of them. "I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you just said you wanted to beard the Vice Admiral."

"Well, since you'll be beating him to the punch, yes." Makino smiled. "Garp wants to kidnap them first, really."

"Bullshit." Benn deadpanned, looking between the two. "Him, I expect this kind of shit from. But you, Makino?"

Shanks waved his hands, talking fast. "No, really! There are these three kids. They'd been living with the wolf pack out in the woods. Totally wild little shits. After what happened to the pack…." his expression pinched and Benn winced. They'd heard stories all they way in Syrup. "We've got them _here_. In the village."

"But we can't _keep_ them here." Makino picked up the narrative. "They keep trying to go back to the jungle. And now Garp-San knows about them…"

"And it turns out he's _related_ to the poor bastards -somehow I'm not as surprised by that as I should be - and wants to make them marines or some shit."

Makino looked at Benn with her big pleading eyes. Usually it wouldn't have any effect because he knew what she was really like. "Garp-San means well, but it would be a death sentence. The marines wouldn't-couldn't- understand what they've gone through. What it will be like. They'd push too hard and too fast to make them 'normal' and someone would get hurt."

"Because they're crazy wild kids?" He asked, impressed with the hoax.

"No," Shanks shook his head, "because they're convinced they are wolves and _really_ don't much like people. Not that I can blame them…"

"Feral." Benn supplied, and both nodded, fully serious. "Please tell me this is a bad joke. Because it's not funny."

"No joke."

"Shanks… captain, if we kidnap them they'd be on our ship. Surrounded by people. Crazy strong usually drunk people with no personal boundaries."

"Yes I know."

"This is a _bad_ idea."

Shanks nodded, silly captain replaced by serious Yonko. "I know."

"One of your worst." He muttered, even as his mind furiously catalogued what they'd need to do to make it to the ship with three crazed brats. Nets. Lots of nets was as far as he got before Rockstar popped his head into the bar.

"Any reason the mayor wanted me to tell you 'he stuffed them in a barrel' captain?" Shanks' face did some interesting things at that. Like he wanted to beat the shit out of someone but was worried, too. "Captain?"

"Get the men back on board the ship, Captain. Looks like Rockstar and I have a barrel to steal." Benn sighed, standing.

"I'll go find Woop Slap and we'll buy you time." Makino added, slipping out from behind the bar.

"Why are we stealing a barrel? From who?" Rockstar asked, "I'm really confused here, Benn…"

"Don't worry too much about it. Just… when we get the barrel do me a favor and don't open it. Not until we're _way_ out to sea. I'm not risking anyone jumping overboard and trying to swim to shore." Benn grinned, thinking it might not just be the brats that would try it. "Captain better know what he's doing."

BREAK

Shanks was pretty impressed that Rockstar hadn't messed everything up and given the plan away. Not that he didn't trust his crew, but they _had_ been going against Garp. Essentially stealing from him. Garp was pretty laid back most of the time, but Shanks wanted one _hell_ of a head start for this.

Which was why Benn had anchored the ship just past the horizon, leaving them to use the skiffs to get back. It was… crowded to say the least. Especially with an oversized barrel stuffed with brats Garp had 'accidentally knocked out'.

Accident. Ha. Shanks would bet a month of good booze it was more 'accidentally on purpose.' Which made things a little easier for him.

Meant while Makino was busy lecturing Garp on the proper care of children - not shoving them in barrels to start with - he and his men were able to just…. carry the barrel onto the skiff.

"Hoist the anchor and lower the sails! Let's put as much sea between us and Garp as we can!" He shouted, carefully laying the barrel on it's side and wedging it in place.

"Shanks, you steal Garp's hat again?" Yasopp asked as he swung down from the lines. "You know it just doesn't look right when you wear it on yours."

Shanks laughed as he adjusted his old straw hat. "Something a little more important than that." He ran his hand over the barrel. "Come on, don't want to waste the lead Makino gave us."

"Aye aye captain!" His men shouted, getting to work, quickly and effectively putting much needed distance between them and Dawn island.

It was then he heard sounds from within the barrel. Now that they were moving most of the crew had slowly drifted closer to the barrel. Looking at his men he shook his head. "Well, you'd find out sooner or later…"

"Come on, captain! We wanna see what you swiped from the marine! Treasure? Booze? Food?" Lucky Roo called out, leaning on the rail.

"Nothing as cool as that, I'm afraid." He took a dagger and dig it into the groove between the lid and the sides. "Stay back, everyone." Shanks smirked, "Oh, and no sudden moves."

The lid came off with a clatter, the eldest, Ace, shoving ahead of the others to snarl viciously. Only to stop and whine when Garp wasn't to be found. The other two followed a little slower, eyes darting around as they flanked the other wild boy.

"Uh. Captain?" Yasopp raised his hand, earning the attention of the three kidnappies. "Why do you have a barrel full of naked brats?"

"Well, technically it's empty now." Shanks chucked. "But mostly because Garp shoved them in there."

"Ehhh? I knew he was crazy, but-!"

When the boys reacted to the loud sound by snarling and lunging forward Shanks held up his hand. "Keep it down! Remember, no sudden moves."

"You are going to explain this, right?" Lucky Roo asked.

Shanks scratched at his chin. He didn't really feel like going into all the details now, but he had to tell them something. "Well, you remember the wolf pack? Turns out these three were living with them. Couldn't let them stay on the island, so…" he shrugged as he watched Luffy edge over to the rail. His - brothers was a good enough term, they _were_ all related indirectly anyway - were quick to join him. All three seemed fascinated. "Traveling with three feral wild wolf-brats should make for quite the adventure, right guys?"

The overall look of shock suggested his crew didn't quite agree with this. That was fine. Shanks wasn't even sure this was a good idea...

* * *

 _ **Yes, I gave Garp a bit more of a family background. It just sort of... happened. I didn't plan it, but I'm pleased with it.**_ ** _Basically his parents, the NOBLE parents, had one daughter. ONE of his parents slept around-not sure which. Garp was the result. BIG scandal right there, him being a bastard. So when he went running off most days to play in the woods it was no big loss. Especially since his sister, who was quite a few years older than him, managed to snag a rich husband despite the family scandal. And then cashed in on him becoming a bigshot marine._**

 ** _As for Garp and the boys: Garp sneaks in. Luffy jumps him. Garp grabs Luffy by the back of the neck and pins him the the ground trying not to hurt him. Meanwhile he has to fend off the other two. He's Garp, gentle isn't really something he does. When he tries to calm Luffy down by showing him the others are ok he makes it worse, and in the end just uses Haki and fist of love to finish knocking them out before shoving them in a barrel._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. Sorry for the wait. I had a touch of the flu followed by a cold. And THEN I have had a migraine since last Wednesday so. Yeah slow going. No real notes, I think everything is explained as we go along, and what isn't if I tell you it's spoilers.**  
_

 ** _Question of the chapters: "What is your ideal snack?" I find I snack on bread a lot. But I love fruit and chocolate too._**

* * *

Yasopp finished cutting the latest pair of pants he was preparing for the three wild boys to size. This time he'd cut them to sit more like shorts, since the last pair he'd tried had been long and shredded in seconds. Yasopp hadn't even managed to get them on the kids, even.

Of course, his self-imposed task would be easier if someone would help him. It wasn't like the sharpshooter was the only person disturbed by three brats running around the ship naked. Granted, his worry was more from the father side and not the skeeved out side. Seriously every time he watched at the three them dragging themselves on their bellies all he could think of was the splinters that could cause. Not acceptable to his mind.

So he'd keep trying despite how many times they clawed up his arms and chewed on him. A little armament haki and he made a decent chew toy with minimal damage to himself or them. But damn did they have strong bites.

"You know, if Makino couldn't get them into pants, you're not going to be able to." Shanks commented as Yasopp went by. "They listened to her."

"I have to try. If we're taking them to the Grand Line with us they are going to freeze to death the moment we pass a winter island." He replied with conviction before shooting his captain a dirty look. "You could help, they know you."

"Ah, but they don't like me. They like you." Yasopp snorted. "No, really. They don't try to take off running when they see you, and they've yet to go for a vital spot while you're sticking pants on them. Have you seen Roo? They hate Roo - poor guy is afraid to leave his room practically after all the times they've blindsided him."

Yasopp had to admit the three seemed to have it in for Lucky. Which was odd, since the man always had food on him and it was no secret those boys loved meat. Still that was neither here nor there. "So are you going to help or not?"

"Not. But I will tell you the three of them were hanging out by the port side last I saw them. Good luck."

"Jerk." Yasopp muttered darkly as he stormed away. He was careful to relax his body language when he spotted the boys, though.

Sabo - that was what Shanks said the blond one was called - was watching him with an expression that wasn't quite as guarded as the other two. The others, Ace and Luffy, weren't exactly hostile, though they had started that way. Yasopp counted it as a win that they'd stopped snapping and growling at him every time they saw him. It had been highly unnerving because people should not make those kinds of noises.

"Easy there, boys." Yasopp held out a hand as the little one stood. Or more accurately went from sitting to that hunched over stance the three of them used. Yasopp had learned not to make eye contact after the second time. It wasn't easy since he was pretty sure Ace at least was deliberately trying to catch his eyes as the wolf raised child bobbed and weaved in front of him.

Now, he might be a hardened pirate, one of the big bounties on the Redhair crew, but that didn't mean Yasopp didn't experience fear or know when he was about to do something stupid. Deciding to sit and wait for the boys to come to him fell under that category nicely. Crewman who hadn't had the misfortune of interacting with the three thought they were weak. Hardly. They were remarkably strong for their ages, and they didn't think the same way the pirates did.

Which was why he held very still as Luffy got right in his face and started sniffing his breath. Dull human teeth or not, Yasopp knew he'd easily be able to rip out a throat. The moment past as Luffy turned to snap his teeth at Ace's shoulder for some reason, which quickly dissolved into a fight. Yasopp had thought the other boy had been minding his own business but what did he know? He just kept calm and waited until the three of them wore themselves out.

Two hours later found Yasopp in with the doctor getting stitches for a particularly nasty bite but feeling victorious. He'd gotten the shorts on the three brats and while he was pretty shredded up, when he left the shorts were more or less intact this time. Granted they'd likely be gone in a few hours, but it was progress! Plus it looked like Shanks might have been right. For all the bites on his arms and legs, all three avoided biting his face and neck, though he had more than a few scratches for his trouble on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

" _Don't worry, you flashy bastard. I'll send that damn marine on a seagull chase all the way to Logue Town._ " Buggy cackled. " _Thinks he can get away with hiding the Captain's brat from us, does he? Like hell I'm going to let him catch up to you and turn the poor bastard into a marine._ "

"I knew I could count on you, Bugs." Shanks replied, a weight lifting off his shoulders as he leaned back to put his feet up on the table. Benn would have his head if he saw it, but Shanks was willing to take the risk right now.

" _Of_ _cour_ _se! I've always been the smart one_!" Buggy teased before the denden's raucous grin faded. " _You sure you want me to just delay him_?"

"Yeah. He means well, even if he is as wrong headed as using a news coo for bait. I really don't think he knew." And wasn't that the kicker? It was hard to hate someone who you knew was beating himself up. Shanks coughed, clearing his throat. "So, anyway… looks like our little get together will have to be some other time, yeah?"

 _"Yeah yeah. You just be sure to bring the booze the next time, you cheap bastard!" There was cheering in the background, letting Shanks know his longtime friend had moved among his own crew. Likely for emotional support, the softy. "Don't tell me where you actually are heading - less likely some clown will let it slip- but as soon as you're good on supplies you cut right through the Calm Belt into Paradise. No flashy exit, no stopping by the lighthouse._ " Buggy practically ordered, voice tight with worry. The two of them might joke at Garp's expense but neither were foolish enough to overlook the very real danger the boys were in if word got out about them.

So while the advice was redundant, it was still welcomed. "Not to worry. Got our course all plotted out. All the way to the New World if need be."

" _Good. I've got to go raise these rabble rousers and lay the diversion before that idiot shows up. Strong winds and fast currents._ "

"You, too. I'll keep in touch." He promised, hanging up on the grumbled you better with a grin before leaving the communication cabin. Shanks was careful to shut the door after him and drop the latch Dusty had installed on the inside and outside of the doors. After the second day of chasing the three wolf-boys out of rooms and picking up chewed upon shoes it seemed like a good idea to put locks on all the outsides. When Benn woke up to them staring at him this morning the locks went inside, too. The last thing anyone wanted was for them to find Lucky's room in the middle of the night, after all.

Thinking of the three unholy terrors seemed to summon them as the captain of the redhair pirates almost tripped over Sabo as the three went running past. He blinked, pretty sure Ace had a seagull in his mouth, before shrugging it off. If a gull was stupid enough to get caught it deserved to get eaten. Didn't mean he wanted to watch, though.

Instead he sidled up to Benn at the helm. "How's it fairing?"

"Well, no one has died yet." Benn gave him a caustic look. "We are about an hour out from Arlong's base. I know you wanted to dock at the village, but after this morning, it's better to not give them an easy way off the ship."

Shanks frowned, not really liking the change of plans but seeing the wisdom in it. "Damn. You're right. If they get off we'll have a hell of a time catching them. Especially if low tide rolls in and they head to one of the barrier islands."

"Exactly what Dusty and Yasopp said." Benn paused, chewing on his unlit cigarette. "Yasopp managed to keep those shorts on for an hour this time."

"That's a record."

"Don't get too excited. They were too busy chasing Lucky to bother ripping them to shreds."

He had to laugh at that. Poor Lucky Roo had tried everything from avoiding them to bribing the three with meat. Nothing seemed to be able to convince the feral children to leave the man alone. He'd taken to hiding out in the crow's nest, and even then at least once an hour one of the brats would be circling the mast. Hell if any of them could figure out why.

"Well, I'm going to go check with Vintage and make sure the supply list is ready for when we dock. Figure we will load up with what we can here and try to push to paradise."

"Works for me, captain. I'll holler down when we've arrived." Benn replied, not taking his eyes off the little whisps of land that were just barely visible now.


	33. Chapter 33

Arlong scowled at the red haired human standing in front of him. Granted, his face leaned more towards a natural scowl than anything a human would call a smile. Still, Arlong was less than pleased to see Shanks. "What the hell are you doing on _my_ island?"

"That's a slight exaggeration, isn't it, Arlong?" The human pirate offered a lazy smile, "I haven't even gotten off my ship yet."

"Like I'd let you. Don't think I don't know you're up to something. You _humans_ always are."

Shanks snorted. "The only thing this _huoman_ is up to in these waters is picking up my yearly shipment of oranges from Bell-mere's farm."

"Six months early."

"Something came up. Don't see why it's any concern of yours; you'll be getting your cut." Came the sharp reply.

Arlong crossed his arms as he leaned back a bit. He didn't _like_ Shanks, didn't care much for humans at all really. But he respected the human captain enough to allow him to "buy" the safety of some of the villagers on Arlong's island when he had first come. They'd been former marines and back then Arlong and his men had still been hurting too much from the loss of Fisher Tiger to see how they could be any different than the monsters who'd murdered their captain.

Looking back on it, he wasn't proud of what they'd done to Genzo. It had been exactly what a _monster_ would do, and fishmen were _not_ monsters. If the crew had allowed their anger to push them into killing Bell-mere, there would have been no way back from that. Not when she was just defending her children from a threat.

So yes, in a way he owed Shanks a debt for interfering. That just fueled his resentment, though. That this _human_ saw him and his crew fall so slow. That _this human being helped them_. Which was why he hated the Yonko's yearly visit with a passion but tolerated it because Arlong knew out of all the crews sailing in the East Blue regularly, the Redhair pirate crew didn't look down on fishman at all.

Shanks showing up six months early was pushing it, though. "Crop isn't even off the trees yet."

"Me and the boys will help."

"It's not a matter of-" Arlong trailed off, distracted as he saw Hachi jerk to the side. Instantly he and Choo tensed, thinking it was an attack.

And it was of a sorts he supposed. Arlong didn't know at first if the three mostly naked human brats were some kind of joke. If they were, they were in bad taste. Rags hung from their narrow waists as they edged closer to Hachi before darting back, antagonizing him. Arlong moved to stand by his crewman and their attention shifted to him. He reached out to grab one of the brats, just to get a better look because they wouldn't hold still, and felt a wave of hostility. " _Don't_."

He sneered at Shanks. "What, don't want a _fishman_ touching your boys?"

"More like I don't want you to lose a hand. They don't like being touched. By anyone. Even _you_ should be able to tell there's something not normal with them, Arlong."

He wanted to roll his eyes at that. Choo did. But Arlong was a captain and was better than that. "Nuu…. what's wrong with them?" Of course the bleeding heart of the crew believed it.

The second in command of the redhair crew spoke up, lighting a cigarette. "They're not human."

"Oh come on-!"

He continued as if Choo hadn't interrupted. "At least, they don't think so. They're wolves. My idiot captain rescued them and now we're trying to get them away from the marines."

"Why would the marines even care?" Arlong found himself asking, looking at the three brats again. He _supposed_ they acted a little weird for humans.

"Let's just say they're not meant to be alive and leave it at that." Shanks replied, shooting his second a look. "They won't be leaving the ship - mostly because I'll be damned if I can catch them - so you don't have to worry about the brats. I just want to get supplies and we will be on our way. Two days, five at most."

Arlong squinted at him before looking at the three brats again. They didn't _look_ like former slaves, but watching as the blond one flinched away from one of the redhair pirates brushing against him stuck the fishman as wrong. Humans were sickeningly touchy with each other. Shanks had no reason to lie, even if there was more to the story. Arlong could feel his men looking at him. If he sent them away, Choo wouldn't say anything against it openly, but Hachi would _sulk_. "Fine. You have a week. Just because Bell-mere could use the help."

Shanks' grin told him he wasn't fooling anyone. But it didn't matter what the humans thought, really. He still didn't like humans and there were only a few exceptions. It wasn't anyone's business if that list was growing or not.


	34. Chapter 34

Hachi spun in the water as Moomoo swam around him, trying to keep her in sight. The seacow was almost fully grown now, and he wondered if one day she would leave him to find a bull. It would hurt to see her go; but Hachi knew from the day he had rescued the tiny calf all those years ago that she was a wild animal.

Arlong thought he was being foolish, but Hachi never _ordered_ Moomoo to do anything. He asked. She only did things for them because she _liked_ them. They were her pod. She bumped against him, pushing him back and blowing bubbles at him. Hachi laughed, rubbing her nose as she went by.

He supposed Moomoo was lonely right now. With the redhair pirates visiting everyone was busy and had very little time to play with her. Arlong didn't trust Shanks not to do something to her, so the crew tended to keep her cooped up in the bay at their compound when he came, too. So her excitement at being let out after a few days was completely understandable. Hachi wasn't taking any risks though. He'd waited until Shanks and most of his crew were at Belle-mere's farm before opening the water gates. No one was taking shots at his baby.

He hadn't considered that his baby might be interested in the strange ship, though. Feeling dread war with panic as he swam after the much faster seacow he hoped no one shot at her. And that she didn't eat anyone, because you never knew with seacows. She in no way dwarfed the ship, but she was easily large enough to see over the side, and Hachi knew something had caught Moomoo's attention when she didn't slip back under the water. He swam faster, snagging her tail and scaling her body with an ease born of practice and panic.

"Nuuuu don't shoot-" he called out, climbing up between her horns and expecting to see annoyed pirates.

Instead three naked human boys jumped at the sound, backing away with low growling sounds.

"Gooooo-mooooooo." Moomoo lowed, lowering her head to get a better look at them. Her massive nose twitched, curious.

Hachi held his breath as one of the boys, a dark haired one, bigger than the other, slunk forward. He was obviously sniffing, sneezing at the smell of salt and fish that wafted from Moomoo's mouth. The other dark haired one shifted and the blond yawned. Moomoo rumbled, and Hachi realized they were talking to her. Not how he did, but actually understanding everything she said instead of getting impressions and ideas.

"Wow." His words earned a snarling growl from the first dark haired one and it must have been rude because Moomoo squirted water at him. He looked so stunned Hachi couldn't help but laugh, losing his grip on the horn and sliding down her nose to land on the deck. With Moomoo there to protect him just in case he remained seated. The one was vigorously shaking himself off, and Hachi got the impression the other two were also amused by this.

After a while the three turned their attention back to the seacow and fishman. Moomoo hummed a rumble, her way of asking if they were alright. He didn't need to understand their language to see they weren't. All three drooped slightly, sad looking.

He reached out and rubbed Moomoo. "Nuuuu… they were separated from their family Moomoo. Like you were. They'll be alright." He comforted her and she nuzzled against him in understanding.

Hachi sat there as the four of them communicated. He wished he could join in, but even after years he only knew a few of the "words" Moomoo used, and a lot of them didn't translate well, like what she called herself. Or the sound she made for him. From what he could tell though, these three were family, and they were all the leader? There seemed to be some confusion about that because a fight broke out when Moomoo asked about their "pod".

Hachi thought Moomoo was trying to explain what a fishman was when a voice called out from the upper deck. "Not that I don't appreciate you entertaining the brats, but would you mind moving it to the bow of the ship?" A man with thick dreadlocks called down.

"Nuuuu I'm sorry!"

"Hachin isn't it? Nothing you have to be sorry about. Really, we should be thanking you." The man pointed up, and when Hachi looked there was a man in the crows nest waving. "Lucky Roo went and got himself trapped up there by Ace, Sabo and Luffy here again. Usually we can't distract them when they're on a 'Roo hunt' so…"

"Oh… oh!" He turned to Moomoo, silently asking why. After a moment of near silent communication she gently tugged on his hair. "Thanks, Moomoo. Meet me by the bow?"

She tossed her head and snorted before slipping under the water, the boys scrambling across the deck to beat her.

"I'm impressed! You two should come with us." The man with the dreadlocks whistled as Lucky Roo quickly scurried down the mast as silently as he could.

"Nah. This is our home. Besides, they're all just bored. After a while they'd start ignoring each other." Hachi shrugged. "Moomoo said they're just chasing you because it's fun." He told Roo.

"You're fucking kidding me! They're trying to kill me, and it's for fun?" The portly human whined, no real heat in his words.

"Well, if you didn't run…"

"Shut up, Yasopp. Just because they like you…"

"Not as much as they seem to like Hachin and… Moomoo?" Hachi nodded. "Hey, Hachin, would you mind terribly if I join you at the bow? It's time to feed them."

Hachi was actually touched by the courtesy. He imagined they were trying to keep the boys on some kind of set schedule, teach them human patterns. While Arlong and some of the others would scoff at that, they'd all done much the same for their brothers and sisters who had been slaves. Reteaching them how to be fishman. Teaching Koala.

It was all the same to Fisher Tiger then, and it was all the same to him now. But he could still appreciate this man, Yasopp, acknowledging that dealing with humans was still difficult at times, even for him. Especially ones he didn't know, and didn't know him. Still, those boys needed help more than his battered soul did.

"Nuuu. It's fine. You called them Ace, Sabo and Luffy?"

"Yeah." Yasopp nodded, picking up two buckets full of meat. "Those were, are, their human names. Hell if I know what they call themselves though."

"Sorry…. I don't know. Some things don't translate well."

"Nah, that's fine. You solved the Roo chase mystery. That's more than enough." The man shot him a wide grin, "Why, if you and Moomoo can somehow convince them to leave their pants on I'll fucking pay you anything you want. Splinters. Winter islands and splinters and no one else seems to care!"

"I'll see what I can do."


	35. Chapter 35

Hunts-in-winter huffed a sigh as he lay sprawled on the warm smooth wood of the floating den. His song brothers lay not too far from him, Ocean-sings-together tugging on the rough not-fur on Tracks-by-smell. The man with the matted pelt that smelled of loss spent a lot of time getting them into the strange not-fur.

It was uncomfortable, but even at the start Hunts-in-winter knew the odd man, who they'd come to call "Sings-of-loss" meant no harm. They'd been as gentle as they could in discouraging the man but nothing had worked. Tracks-by-smell thought that he sought them out because they all sorrowed. That as a man beast he was trying to offer comfort. Ocean-sings-together said it was no wonder man beasts were so weird if these itchy not-fur were supposed to be comfort.

It was only when they'd met the seaking, Algae-on-white-sand that it had been explained. When she had first appeared Hunts-in-winter had been sure she was hunting them, willing to make them her prey like Lord-of-these-waters would do to any too close to the water. He was surprised when she spoke them instead. Communication with her had been uneasy, and both sides had to repeat themselves often as sea beasts and land beasts spoke differently.

Her people lived far from the waters they'd met her in, but she had found a new -the word didn't translate, so they substituted pack- with the beasts that walked on land and swam in the sea. Algae-on-white-sand said they were called "fishman" and were superior to man in every way. Tracks-by-smell had laughed and told her that wasn't impressive, most beasts were superior to man. She had understood they only looked like man. After all, her -song brother was the closest they got- might have been a fishman outside but had what she called a 'heart of ocean'. They assumed it was something like them, but both sides kept getting confused trying to explain.

It had been Algae-on-white-sand that had explained what the point of the not-fur was. Hunts-in-winter had to admit it was clever of man beasts to make not-fur to protect their vulnerable pelt from the elements. It also made more sense than being a mark of comfort because every man beast wore them and how big were their packs to need such comfort?

Luckily they hadn't had to explain what they had thought the not-fur was for. The three of them had felt foolish enough being told that Sings-of-loss was trying to act as a den guardian and protect them. Not that they needed it, but… Algae-on-white-sand said there were lands and waters far from her island where it was so cold the very ocean froze over, or so hot it would boil. For those places not-fur might be useful. Ocean-sings-together had been the one to suggest trying to get used to the strange things now, since Not-their-alpha seemed intent on keeping them on his floating den.

Hunts-in-winter would resent it, except the two times he had jumped into the sea below the floating den to make a swim for it he had been overwhelmed by the force of the water. He was a strong swimmer, stronger by far than Ocean-sings-together, though his youngest brother managed just fine, especially with another body to lean on to help him keep afloat. So the plan had been for him to lead, with his brothers following. The first time the floating den had been far from any land. The ocean had been so strong, one second pulling him away from the floating den and in the next trying to drag him under it. Ocean-sings-together's panicked yelps the only thing keeping him oriented. He hadn't bothered to fight when Smells-of-bang-stick had somehow ended up in the water with him, and pulled him back onto the floating den.

The second time was in Algae-on-white-sand's waters. Tracks-by-smell thought maybe the wide open water was what had been the problem. Hunts-in-winter regretted the decision instantly as he was pulled out into deeper water no matter how hard he paddled. When the waves changed suddenly and he was shoved under he'd panicked. Sings-of-loss saving him had certainly cemented the idea that he was their friend. Squeals-like-prey had pulled them both up and hovered, smelling more of worry than fear for a change.

Tracks-by-smell decided it was too dangerous to try again, and Hunts-in-winter was only to ready to agree. Especially with the island far behind them now. He just hoped that one day they would be allowed to leave. This floating den was interesting, and these man beasts were not horrible, but they were not pets, and how else could you be _pack_ with man beasts?


	36. Chapter 36

Sanji glowered at the pirate, the heavy hand of Zeff on his shoulder preventing him from doing more than that. He resented the idea he would, he wasn't stupid. He knew who Akagami Shanks was. Didn't mean the Yonko had any right setting foot here, demanding food for his stores.

Asshole.

"You're just a mini Zeff, aren't you?" Shanks grinned at him, and Sanji realized he had spoken it out loud.

Zeff cuffed him on the back of the head. "Ignore the beansprout."

Sanji continued to glower to cover his pout but kept his silence. He knew very well that Zeff was trying to draw attention away from him while still giving him the opportunity to learn how to negotiate these deals. Shanks was dangerous, and drawing that kind of attention could get him killed right in front of Zeff. So he reined in his temper and listened.

"Akagami you know I don't allow the Baratie to be used like some sort of depot for sailors to just pick up supplies. To even suggest we give you our stores..." Zeff rumbled, his tone bordering on disrespectful.

"And I understand that, I really do, Zeff." Akagami replied, face serious, "But I have something of an emergency and I really need as much fresh meat as you can spare."

"No."

Akagami's second shifted. "I'm afraid we are going to have to insist."

"Are you trying to intimidate me, boy?" Zeff crossed his arms and let out a snort that Sanji echoed. "We use only the freshest ingredients here at the Baratie kitchens and I'll be damned if I just give the meat meant for our customers."

"We'd pay you triple market value." The dark haired man replied calmly.

"You can't put a price on standards." Zeff shot back. "We are happy to serve you and your crew cooked food here at the Baratie, but you'll be getting none of my raw stores, Akagami, and that's final."

The Yonko lowered his head, hat shading his eyes as waves of oppressive anger rolled off him. "Fine." He spat out, turning away to Sanji's surprise. He had expected a fight with that kind of rage. When the man reached the door however he paused. "Just know you just condemned three brats under my watch to _starve_ , Bloody Leg Zeff."

Sanji stiffened at those words, his insides going ice cold even as Zeff laughed. "Way to be melodramatic, Akagami Shanks." He looked down at Sanji as he spoke, "You ask for _fresh_ meat and claim your boys will starve without. What if your dry stores? Or are the cooks of a Yonko so poor?"

The teen relaxed, Zeff was right of course. No ship would be foolish enough to just travel with fresh goods. Any chef worth their salt could keep a crew alive and fed till the next port of call. It was just a scare tactic, preying on the common knowledge of Zeff's past. It was a dirty trick to pull, but of course Zeff saw through it.

Shanks didn't even bother acknowledging being caught in the lie, the coward. He just left. His first mate however offered them a cold stare. "Follow if you don't believe us. Captain's likely gone to feed the little monsters."

It had to be a trick, a gimmick of some sort. Still, Sanji found his eyes sliding over to Zeff for permission. Which was granted with a roll of the eyes and a huff as the man stomped after the pirates, peg leg clacking noticeably on the wooden floor. Sanji followed at a more sedate pace, waving off the other cooks' concerned looks.

"This is a waste of time." Zeff grumbled as the three of them crossed over onto the pirate's flagship.

"We didn't notice the problem right away." The man leading them spoke, ignoring Zeff with practiced indifference. "The three of them don't seem overly opposed to meat if it's partiality cooked, which in retrospect made us optimistic I suppose. We had been feeding them pretty steadily from the fresh stores twice a day and once from the dried thinking they'd been eating, but they must have been using it to bait the rats on the ship." The man came to a stop near the mast, holding an arm out to prevent them from going further. Towards the figurehead Akagami crouched low with a bucket at his feet. "On the plus side, I can say it's the first time since it was commissioned that the _Red_ _Force_ has been vermin free."

Three forms separated from the shadow of the figurehead. Crouched low they slunk up to Akagami who visibly forced himself to relax as he muttered to them. It was obvious how thin they were; ribs showing in painful contrast. Sanji made a sound of protest in his throat and went to go to them, the need to feed them nearly overwhelming. Only the arm of the pirate in front of him stopped him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zeff snarled. "You're starving those brats!"

"Keep it down or you are going to spook them." Akagami's voice floated back to them.

His first mate spoke softly, "They're actually looking better than they did when Shanks brought them on board." Sanji found that hard to believe, but any rebuttle left his thoughts as he watched the captain toss a piece of raw meat into the air. All three thin bodies jumped for it, teeth snapping at it and at each other, hands clawing at chests until the blond one caught the meat. Then the other two gave a short chase, hunched on all fours like animals before focusing back on the pirate with frightening intensity.

"Wh-what's wrong with them?" He gasped out, horrified.

"Physically? Nothing."

Zeff swore, and Sanji wished someone would explain it to him. "They won't eat dried meat?"

"Won't touch dried, salted, or heavily spiced meats. Hunters must have used that to bait poison traps. So, fresh or nothing."

"Greens?"

"We're working on a mash in sausage skin that they seem to like. Smells to high heaven."

Zeff sighed explosively. "Send your chef to the kitchens. I'll have the beanstalk show him some tricks. You and I will go to the store rooms and see what I can spare. It might not be much," Zeff warned, "with some help from Sanji's frugal mind and a bit of creativity you should be able to make it through the Calm Belt easily though."

"I appreciate it." The first mate inclined his head. "Captain does too. We'll pay you for your time." He told Sanji.

"That's not a problem. If the shitty old geezer wants me to show your chef some tricks it's no big deal." Sanji hedged. He had a feeling that he was missing a lot of what wasn't being said but even if Zeff had ordered them away, he'd have snuck them food. Those brats looked like they needed it. His mind furiously catalogued every trick he knew for mixing in fruits and vegetables with meats.

Turning to smile at him the first mate of the redhair pirates didn't look as intimidating anymore. "Sanji, right? I insist. Those brats might be little monsters most of the time, but they're nakama and you're helping them."

When he put it that way… "My services don't come cheap."

"I wouldn't expect them to. Not of someone Bloody Leg Zeff speaks highly about."


	37. Chapter 37

"How do the waters look?"

Benn gave his captain and long time friend a dry look. "It's called the Calm Belt for a reason, Shanks."

The bastard just laughed at him. "Fair enough. The seaking we caught still going in the right direction, or do we need to cut it loose and try for another?"

That was a better question. Benn considered it for a moment, using the sun and the regular compass as a guide. "We are a little off course but not too bad. I'd say if it keeps heading in this direction we should be fine."

"Good. I'll still prepare some bait just in case though."

"You're just saying that because you want to go fishing." Shanks just grinned at him. "You are a horrible captain."

"But yet you follow me."

"To the ends of the sea, damn you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Or be right there with me when I get into trouble."

"Only to get you out of it." Benn shot back with a smirk of his own. In truth he caused almost as much trouble himself, and when you added Yasopp and Lucky the four of them were a nightmare. But he still firmly asserted that Shanks was the worst. He was the captain after all.

"Speaking of me in trouble…. you forgiven me for the brats yet?" The captain asked his first mate, looking off into the distance.

Benn answered honestly. "Am I happy that they're terrorizing the crew? No. Do I enjoy having to watch where I step? Not particularly. Do I think this might be more than we can handle? Yes." When Shanks wilted he continued. "Would I have shot you if you hadn't taken them? In a hot second. The way I see it there's really nothing to forgive."

Shanks let out a shaky breath. "Thanks, Benn."

"For the record the rest of the crew feels the same. Even Lucky. The brats are nasty pieces of work sometimes, but so are we." Benn took a long drag on his cigarette, something he only got to smoke when the kids were nowhere in sight. "At least they're wearing pants now. Baby steps, and we might actually make halfway decent pirates out of them yet."

"Hey now, at this point I'll settle for human." Shanks said, only half jokingly.

"Being human is over rated."

"Fine, talking. I'm willing to settle for talking."

Benn let out a laugh, "You always aim so high, captain. We'll see what we can do."

Shanks opened his mouth, likely to say something snippy and flippant when the lookout called out. "Ship ahead! It's a skiff, captain!"

Shanks' face closed off instantly. There was only one bastard crazy enough to cross the Calm Belt in a skiff. Benn didn't think it was a coincidence they'd run into him, either. Not with a Vice Admiral after them.

"Distance is closing, Shanks!"

"Dammit."

Benn couldn't agree more.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to work out a couple of plot things in this and then stuff happened. One thing being Uncle ended up in the hospital again so… he's out now but my timing got thrown off. Sorry again.**_

 _ **This dump is dedicated to Anj, who has definitely had a bad week and needs all the hugs. Also there will be notes at the end of the chapter dump.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "do you sleep with stuffed animals?" I do. I adore build-a-bears. But I have to keep them in a small pile because my bed is crowded at night with all the animals!**_

* * *

Zoro couldn't say he was exactly surprised to see the _Red Force_ appear in the distance. It had more to do with him being used to strange things happening to him than actually _expecting_ to run into the Yonko. Not when he was on his way to Dawn Island himself. But again, stranger things had happened and he supposed it would be the last place anyone would look for him.

That didn't mean he was happy to have Benn stick a gun in his face when he tried to board. The first mate snorted after a second. "It's just you."

"Oiy."

"False alarm, captain." Benn continued as if he hadn't said anything before moving to help him board.

"Zoro?" Shanks sputtered, "What the hell are you doing out in the Calm Belt?"

The young bounty hunter frowned. "This isn't the Calm Belt. It's the East Blue. I'm on my way to the Goa kingdom." He crossed his arms, "Didn't expect you to be returning there so soon."

"Well, at least we know the rumors of the kid showing up in the West Blue and Paradise are likely true." Yasopp laughed.

"What?" Zoro asked, getting annoyed by the pirates _and_ by the three half naked teens trying to sneak up on him. He figured those were the kids Shanks supposedly 'kidnapped' but you'd have to be blind to miss something being off about them. Not to mention Shanks wasn't the type to kidnap civilians. Zoro might be a bounty hunter and usually at odds with pirate crews but even he knew Shanks' men were some of the good ones.

"We're in the middle of the Calm Belt, you directionally challenged idiot." Shanks half laughed. "Rockstar, tie up his skiff. We'll tow you out. How the hell you manage this I don't want to know…."

"It's not like I _plan_ it! Would you three back off!" He snapped at the brats as one sniffed his swords.

"Don't." Shanks cautioned. "Not unless you want to spent the whole trip in the brig. They're jumpy enough about people and yelling at them makes it worse."

Watching the way the three scrambled back, silent snarls stretching their faces he could believe it. So he crouched low and looked them in the eyes. "I didn't mean to yell. Please, don't touch my swords. They mean a lot to me." He explained.

"It's nice of you to try, but they don't spea-" Yasopp began only to trail off as the smallest approached.

Zoro kept his eyes slightly to the side as the boy stared right at him intently. It was hard holding still when they were nose to nose; harder even when he felt those teeth tug on his hair. But he'd caught the wild look in those intense eyes. When the boy shoved against him he allowed it, easily falling to sit cross legged but going no further. He silently bared his teeth when the boy bumped him again, not willing to be pushed further. It seemed enough for now as the boy seemed to grin back wolfishly, tongue hanging out of his mouth before sneezing and returning to the others. The moment over the three practically vanished from sight.

"Interesting brats you kidnapped."

"Two of them are older than you." Benn commented, offering him a hand up.

"Yeah well, I'm only half crazy." He nodded to where they'd been. "They're _full_ crazy." He looked over at Shanks, wanting the full story more than ever but knowing better than to push. Still… "It's a good thing you took them. They're not safe; they won't run if someone spooks them. They'd kill them. Might not right away, but you could see it in the little one's eyes."

There was a moment of silence as the pirates looked around for the three. After a moment one of the crewmen let out a nervous chuckle. "Guess it's a good thing we put locks on the doors…"

Zoro just shrugged. What did he care? It would be an interesting trip if nothing else.

* * *

"Who's a hungry little terror? Yes you are." Konnon cooed at Sabo who was lying under the main table in the mess hall watching him. Where the other two were he had no clue, but he wasn't too concerned. The last week the three of them seemed to have settled down some and had stopped popping out of nowhere to scare the crap out of the crew. Likely they were hiding out somewhere waiting for their brother to bring food back, which was exactly why Sabo was here.

Nothing unusual about that by this point. Not since they'd found the mess hall, anyway. He smiled over at the boy as he blended the dried sausage with ground fresh meat. Not too much or none of them would touch it, even when he added the orange slices and steamed spinach they seemed to like. Konnon turned to pull those off the stove, laughing slightly as Sabo shifted forward slightly, panting. Kid must be pretty hungry. He didn't remember if anyone found them to give them breakfast this morning.

Thinking that had him adding some more ground steak to the mix before putting the whole foul looking mess on a piece of an old sail and using a cord to hold it all together. Konnon wasn't too worried about Sabo being able to open it all up later, and finding the smelling rags later was a small price to pay to save the crew the sight of the kid literally wolfing the mix down only to throw it back up wherever his brothers were for _them_ to eat. He'd only needed to have that happen once, thank you very much. Pirates were surprisingly squeamish about that.

Sabo didn't growl this time when the cook placed the makeshift bag next to the table, but he was a little slow to take it. Konnon didn't take it personally. Instead he went back to the preparatory work needed for dinner, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blond finally picked up the knot between his teeth and slunk to the door, a little unsteady with the weight of it. He offered a weak growl at Zoro who had been about to enter. Instead the bounty hunter moved to the side and let the wild boy pass with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't seen the other two around." Zoro commented coming in and helping himself to a beer.

"Oh, I'm sure they're around. Probably sulking with how boring everything has been in the Calm Belt. Sabo's a bit better about being in closed spaces with people then they are, so I'm not surprised he's slinking around for food." He replied. "We should be leaving the Calm Belt tonight. Watch, the moment they scent an island they'll be running about the deck getting underfoot again."

"Probably." Zoro shrugged, turning to leave. "It's not like they could get into any trouble on board anyway."

"Right." Konnon nodded to himself. They were just sulking. Nothing to worry about. Still… if he hadn't seen the others by the day after tomorrow he'd mention it to Shanks. It was probably nothing, since _Red Force_ was a big ship, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.


	39. Chapter 39

Tracks-by-smell ignored the ache in his head as he carried the meat provided by the man pack. He knew no matter how much water he drank it would not dull the ache. Just as he knew the food he was bringing back to the hiding spot would not help the dull ache that Hunts-in-winter had mentioned the other day.

At first Tracks-by-smell worried the man beasts had fouled the meat they gave them, but he and his song brothers had seen them eat the exact same meat after burning it over fire. It was almost a relief to know it wasn't caused by them. Or it would have been untilOcean-sings-togetherhad thrown up, stomach sour and sore and _they still didn't know why_. One pack member sick happened every now and then and they'd all been sick before. But for two to be sick, too sick to eat? It was worrying, more so when Tracks-by-smell started noticed the tremors that wracked his brothers' while they tried to sleep.

Ocean-sings-together had been very brave when Hunts-in-winter first fell sick, going up to each man beast in the floating den to see if he could scent where the sick was coming from. Brave, but in the end useless. None of them knew if that is what lead to him falling ill as well, but it seemed unlikely as none of the man beasts were ill.

Instincts had the three of them retreating to a less visited part of the den. If the man beast pack hadn't given them the sickness they would not risk passing it to their pack. Sometimes an illness such as this would hit the mountain and if packs were not careful many could die. Sick members often would take themselves off to prevent the spread of the illness. Sometimes they'd come back. Sometimes they wouldn't.

Tracks-by-smell worried in his heart that his brothers would never see land again. As a tremor ran through him, causing him to wobble and nearly fall, he knew he would likely be joining them if they answered Death's song.

Hunts-in-winter let out a whine as Tracks-by-smell pushed his way past the smooth wood blocking their hiding spot. "Ocean-sings-together woke and you were gone. He sorrowed."

"I hunted." He nosed his youngest brother awake. "Come, feed with me. Good meat to bring good health."

Ocean-sings-together nosed the soft meats as Hunts-in-winter gagged. "It smells not-fresh-but-still-good. Have you had some?"

"I eat with my pack." He hedged.

Hunts-in-winter looked at him sharply. "How long has your stomach been sour?"

He yawned, "Only a few hours. Truly it is nothing." He comforted his brothers, though the sight of the meat which would normally have them squabbling did nothing. Tracks-by-smell sighed as Ocean-sings-together nosed the meat outside their small hidden den, the thoughts of 'maybe later' half heartedly spoken as they curled around each other to ward off the tremors.

Death might take them, but there was comfort in knowing it would not take them alone.

* * *

Rockstar poured another bucket of water in the trough made from half a barrel. Between the brats, the sun, and various crew members who seemed to think the contraption was an outdoor bathtub, he wasn't surprised the water was low again. Luckily like most larger ships _Red Force_ had a high end desalination system _with_ a backup one. True the Redhair crew might enjoy their booze a little more than most, but even they knew the value of fresh water at sea. It helped that Rockstar'd introduced the idea of brewing their own beer a while back. So far there hadn't been much luck, but it had lead to more barrels and the backup water system.

What that meant now was that none of them had to worry about running out of water even with a large amount of it evaporating away under the hot sun of the summer island they were passing. Or sloshing across the deck like it did when they left the Calm Belt.

"Can't say I blame the little bastards for hiding away." He mused out loud. "Sea is a lot rougher here than the East Blue, and it's not like they'd been on a ship before."

He wasn't too worried though. The water had been going down a lot faster than evaporation could account for, and Rockstar had _finally_ got Pan to stop bathing in the trough. So just because he hadn't seen any of them since yesterday didn't mean anything. They were drinking, and the food left out for them was disappearing.

"Giving them their space is good. Don't wanna have them hate us." He assured himself as he lugged the last bucket of water. "Konnon's gotta think about it from their perspective. If I were a half-crazy kid raised by animals I sure as hell wouldn't want to be caught trapped in a small room that was tossing and heaving under my feet. 'Specially not with scary people like us. They're fine…" Rockstar muttered, returning the one bucket for water and grabbing the bucket Konnon had prepared full of food for the kids.

Coming back to the trough he hooked it to the low peg, holding it upright against the sea's movement. Then he wet down a piece of fabric and covered the top of it. That would help it keep until the kids came for it later. In a few days they'd get used to the new motion of the ship, he was sure of it. Then they'd go back to cautiously trying to get the boys to trust them a little bit more. But Rockstar was sure that chasing them down now while they were undoubtedly scared was a bad idea. Benn had agreed, which was why the crew was going to give them their space.

"Just got to give them space…" he muttered to himself as he looked at the trough one more time. "They'll come around."

Still… maybe it would be better if someone who was on their downtime to stick around a bit. Just to make sure.


	40. Chapter 40

"HEY! Get out of here you stinking birds!" Shanks shouted into the rapidly cooling air, causing the five gulls to take flight. The birds were clumsy in their takeoff, knocking over the empty bucket they'd been squabbling over. Shanks sighed as he went to pick it up, pleased at least that the boys ate most of their food before those damn gulls had found it. Looking at the insides of the bucket he wrinkled his nose. The thing could do with a good cleaning, but since it was wood and they put raw meat in there he couldn't exactly scrub it with soap. So instead he went over to the traught with it and filled the bucket with water before setting it on the deck. The air might be cooling as they approached the next island but it was still warm enough that the water wouldn't freeze while he went to get some vinegar to add to the water for a long soak. It wasn't the best method but it'd work until someone rounded up another bucket to use so they could _really_ clean this one.

Shanks almost missed little Luffy peering out from behind the door to the lower levels of the ship. Feeling a twinge of worry that maybe the boys _hadn't_ eaten yet, he backed away and watched the small boy slink over to the water filled bucket and nose it. His worry quickly changed to amusement though when Luffy tried to pick up the full bucket in his teeth. The water sloshed, spilling onto the boy and the deck as the wild child let go, sneezing water. The kid was tenacious though and was back at it a second later, tipping the bucket at an angle and starting to drag it off somewhere. More water spilled onto the deck, which was fine by Shanks, but it was less fine that the boy was getting very wet. They were coming up to a winter island and being wet could lead to getting sick. Those thoughts in mind, Shanks confidently walked over to the boy, ignoring the growl with practiced ease. He took the bucket and poured the remaining water out. "There you go."

Apparently the brat didn't appreciate the favor Shanks had just done him, as he snapped at the man's hand viciously, barely missing. Then he turned back to the bucket and awkwardly carried it over to the trough full of water before dropping it in. Dragging it out seemed to be a bit too hard for the kid, water going everywhere even as the now-full bucket stayed firmly in the converted barrel. The boy whined, sitting back and panting heavily.

Shanks frowned at the sight, not exactly sure what the kid was up to. Striding forward he grabbed the handle of the bucket and pulled it out. Luffy watched silently, eyes intent even as his breath puffed out in visible clouds. Still, there was no growl, so Shanks turned to him and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I'm not sure why you want this, but lead on."

Shanks realized how stupid this was since there was no way Luffy understood him. Yet he had to try when he looked at the nervous boy. They stood there for a while, Luffy watching him carefully, eyes flicking to the bucket repeatedly. He waited for the boy to decide what to do next. The kid let out a whine at long last and widely circled Shanks before slinking back to the stairs. At first Shanks thought Luffy had given up on whatever he wanted. But then the boy turned and looked back at him, obviously waiting. He tensed up as Shanks approached but didn't run. Instead the feral boy waited until Shanks was almost beside him before trotting down the stairs, pausing at the bottom and looking up expectantly.

"I'm right behind you, brat." The pirate smirked, careful not to spill the water on the stairs. They continued on this way, Luffy leading and Shanks following deeper into the bowels of the ship. "Where are you taking me? Huh?"

Then the strangest thing. Luffy turned a corner and vanished in the seconds it took for Shanks to enter the hall. He stood there, feeling foolish holding a bucket of water in the lowest level of the ship for a moment until he smelled the soiled rags shoved further down the halls. It was a horrible odor, a cross between rotting meat and human waste, and it was only the years of being a pirate that prevented the loss of his breakfast.

Instead he went to investigate. "What is that horrible smell?" Getting closer made it self explanatory if worrying. Not the waste, though. What was worrying was the rotten food mixed in. Food he could have sworn was being eaten….

A soft yip had him turning to the sound. Back near the hall he had come from there was the boy, looking at him from what was apparently a loose board in the wall. Shanks watched as Luffy ducked back into the hole before looking for a door. He wasn't stupid enough to go slipping into a hole where they could chew his face off.

The door was in the hall he had come from, and he was careful opening the door. "Easy there…"

Instead of being rushed by at least one feral child, possibly three, Shanks entered unchallenged. Luffy was paying him no mind, instead pawing his brothers who lay curled around each other. Sabo opened one fever bright eye and let out a half whine-growl that had Luffy joining the pile even as Shanks carefully put the bucket down. Sabo half rose, body shivering as he stretched out and sniffed the air. He barely paid Shanks any attention before groaning and laying back down.

Shanks was well past being shocked. No, he had gone straight to worried at the signs of obvious illness. Signs that Luffy had been exhibiting that he had ignored, thinking the boy was sleepy and stressed with the pirate so close. Now it was painfully obvious that Luffy was sick, as sick as his brothers. He didn't know how long he stood there, mind racing as he tried to work out how to help. Their doctor had checked them over the first day they had entered the Calm Belt and they'd _seemed_ fine. Now though… the island they were supposed to be passing was known for its amazing doctors. An island they might have already sailed past while he was standing there.

"I'm going to get you help. It'll be alright,

I promise you'll be okay." He told the now sleeping boys, taking off his own jacket and covering them with the expensive and warm cloth. He carefully shut the door before running back to the navigation deck. Shanks had a promise to keep.

* * *

Benn was at much of a loss as the rest of the crew when it came to the boys. It was dumbfounding that they'd become so sick so quickly, given that the ship hadn't docked at an island in over a month. The only change had been Zoro temporarily joining the crew and beyond the first interaction none of the brats got too close to the dangerous man.

Not to mention Zoro was healthy as the proverbial horse. In better shape than he had any right to be, being a rookie when it came to sailing. The redhair pirates had also been amazingly healthy of late. Each member had been fastidious in cleaning and eating properly in order to _prevent_ the very thing that had happened.

In the three hours since Shanks had found them the crew had been panicked to say the least. Most were speeding the ship towards Drum as fast as they could, and Benn had to stop more than a few from tossing treasure overboard to lighten the ship. Benn himself along with Shanks and Yasopp had been tasked with moving the boys into the freshly disinfected medical bay. A task that had been frightening in how easy it was. Beyond a few token growls and grumbles all three had been limp and unresponsive as they were carried up.

He had stayed while the doctor worked quickly, giving all three fluids in an attempt to both lower their temperatures and rehydrate them. Cracker huffed a frustrated sigh as he worked on Sabo in the near silence. "There's no bacterial infection I can detect, and no one has even had so much as a cold since they've come on board so I don't see how it's a virus. But there's no doubt about them being sick."

"Could it be something they picked up before?" He asked.

"No. For one, if that was the case Yasopp, Roo and the Captain would have caught whatever bug it was from them and be sick too. For another, it's been three months, and for something _this_ bad that incubation period is unheard of in the East Blue." The doctor tugged his braided hair in frustration. "I'm at a complete loss."

"The doctors on Drum might have the answers we are looking for." Benn offered the cold comfort. To be honest Cracker _was_ a very good doctor, Shanks had insisted on that after what had happened with his old captain. The only thing counting against the man was his his experience leaning more towards injuries and drunk hangovers.

"I feel so useless, Benn! How did I miss this?"

"Hey, you've been doing great. No one noticed; and don't give me the 'I'm a doctor' crap. They avoid you more than just about anyone else except for Rockstar. This is on me. The captain was worried a few days ago because no one had seen the little bastards and I told him not to worry." Did Benn ever regret that now. If only he had gone looking… "We will take them to Drum, and I will _personally_ see to it that the best doctors care for them. If I have to shoot their sorry excuse for a king to make it happen, so be it."

Cracker nodded, grim faced. "You save some for me if that asshole refuses to 'allow' the doctors to help."

Benn patted him on the shoulder, "Will do. I have a denden. Call if there are any changes." He ordered, heading for the bow of the ship and his anxious friend.


	41. Chapter 41

"I can't let you pass." Dalton repeated again, arms crossed over his chest.

Akagami was not a man who liked being told 'no' apparently. "I _will_ pass, and I _will_ speak with your best doctors. Even if I have to go _through_ you."

"The doctors work for our king exclusively. They will not help you, let alone see you." Dalton tried again. "Surely you have a ship doctor-"

The killing intent that rolled off the Yonko had some of his guards dropping in a dead faint. Dalton managed to remain standing despite the cold sweat. "I have brats - _children_ \- on board." Akagami hissed low and dangerously. "Children who are sick, and we don't know _why_ , and so help me if you don't bring me a doctor I will raze this island _to smoldering slag_."

"You wouldn't-" He began, eyes narrowed in disgust.

" _Don't push me._ " Was the growled reply. Dalton knew Akagami _could_ do it. But he and Whitebeard were known as the more laid back of the Yonko. The threat was actually more frightening because of it.

Still he hesitated. Not because he didn't want to help- he did- but because the doctors working for Worpol were corrupt and dangerous. More likely to murder sick children out of spite than help. But there might still be hope. For his island and for the children in Akagami's care. "There are two doctors. Their methods are a little… unconventional… but they're good. Usually."

"Where can I find them?"

"I can take you to them. Just be warned, they're eccentric."

Rust colored eyes narrowed at him. "They won't help?"

"No, they will, if these children are as sick as you suggest. They're likely to ask an outrageous fee."

"I'll pay it." Came the unflinching reply. "All the treasure in the hold, if they ask it. Anything."

Dalton believed him, too. "Follow me then. I'll bring you to them."

He just hoped Kureha and Hillick didn't ask for what he _thought_ they would. At least, not until he had time to warn all the villagers.

* * *

Kureha didn't move from her spot in the doorway of her home as she glared at her great grandson. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Dalton's visits, but not when she and Hiluluk were enjoying some alone time. Something hard enough to come by with Chopper always dogging the sick man's heels. Convincing Chopper they needed herbs from the woods would have been cruel if it wasn't true and gave them a few hours. Not that the kid didn't know what was going on, despite what Hiluluk thought.

Worse than Dalton's interruption was the fact her great idiot of a grandson brought _people_ with him. "What the hell are you lot doing here?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, but they needed a doctor." He answered, looking not the least bit sorry.

"They're pirates. They should have their own damn doctor. Or is the great Akagami too good for that?" She snidely snipped at the red haired man standing behind her great grandson. Despite her words she was already cataloguing things about the bundle in his arms.

"Please, ma'am. My-the kids are sick, really sick. And our doctor doesn't know what is causing it. I'll pay whatever you ask. Just help them." The Yonko begged, bowed as low as he dared with a body in his arms. The two with him copied the move.

Just as she was about to snap something about them finding someone else - not that she'd mean it, but a lady likes her private time - Hiluluk spoke up. "For goodness sake, woman! Let them in. If you won't treat them, I will."

"Oh there's a great idea. They'd be dead in minutes with _you_ looking after them." She snarked back even as she stood to the side. "Dalton, go get the spare futons. You know where they are. Hiluluk, throw some more logs in the fire. You three, put the brats here." She said, clearing off her main table. It wasn't ideal but it would do.

Carefully all three bundles were lowered onto the table, multiple layers of blankets being peeled off to reveal three lean teens out cold. "Well, there's your problem right there, only wearing shorts!" Hiluluk joked, coming over to help. He made a tisking sound after feeling the blond one's forehead. "High fever. Clammy to the touch. How long have these symptoms been going on?"

Redhair looked away, "We… we're not sure. The brats, they're not good with people. So…"

"So you just ignored them getting sick?" Kureha spat.

"What my captain means is it isn't unusual for the three of them to hide from the entire crew. Given their upbringing we thought it best to give them space and allow them to adjust at their own pace." The one with his hair in a ponytail stated, eyes flashing.

So it wasn't deliberate negligence on the crew's part. She hummed and continued her examination of the one dark haired boy. Frowning slightly she noticed something. It was a rash, not very noticeable since it wasn't discolored but resembled dry skin. It reminded her of something. "Other symptoms?"

"Lack of appetite for example?" Hiluluk elaborated, drawing her attention to the same rash on the blond. Both moved on to the smallest. "Nausea, dizzyness, sensitivities to light?"

Akagami's eyes sharpened. "You know what it is."

Kureha snorted. "I take that as a yes to the symptoms."

"We don't know."

"No one asked them?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed by both the obvious disregard the crew had to these kids and their complete lack of observational skills, "In all my years being a doctor I've never heard of a brat _not_ complaining when they were sick."

"They can't talk!" Akagami snapped back.

"What do you mean by that?" Dalton asked from where he was laying out the futons. "What happened?"

"I don't see any injuries that would cause mutism." Hiluluk commented.

The man with dreadlocks spoke up, "It would be more accurate to say they don't know _how_ to talk. Being raised by wolves and all." When both doctors _and_ Dalton stared at him he shrugged. "Long story."

Kureha shared a look with her partner. If the pirates were telling the truth like she suspected what she was seeing made sense. Hiluluk threw his hands up and turned to start pulling out what they'd need. "Of

Course your doctor didn't think to be _vaccinate_ the poor little bastards, did he?"

"What are you talking about?" Akagami asked, hand gently carding through matted hair.

"They caught Mugwort." Kureha explained as gently as she could, which was still pretty abrupt and rude, but she was old enough to get away with it.

"No one gets that anymore!"

She rolled her eyes at the man with dreadlocks, "You remember when you were a brat? Seeing the town doctor and getting shots?" He nodded. "Those were vaccines _against_ things like Mugwort, Tuberculosis, and Polis. Most are given in one go, but Mugwort requires three shots over a few years."

The Yonko looked horrified. "They… caught it from us, didn't they? Please… tell me we didn't kill them…"

"Don't be so dramatic, boy!" Hiluluk said, "You got them to Kureha in time, and she'll have them right as rain in no time. And after they recover a bit I'll give them the full set of booster shots they'd have gotten as tykes." He offered a kind smile that broke her heart, knowing _he_ had never gotten his vaccines as a child and suffered even now from it. "They will be fine. My word as a doctor on it."

"Just damn lucky you got them to us before it _was_ too late. Leave them here for a week at the least."

"Thank you-"

"You can thank me by preparing my new house and removing the squatter in it." She said, pointing out the window to where the castle could just be seen. "Dalton will give you the details, I'm sure. Now out! We have sick patients to care for."

* * *

Chopper tried to keep as quiet as possible as he cared for the three patients. Not an easy task when every step he took clattered against the wooden floors. Hiluluk told him not to worry too much about them waking up. Apparently they would be out for a few more days at least. It didn't make Chopper feel any more comfortable knowing that though. These patients smelled funny, not sick funny, but _other_. It made his fur stand on end and the little deer wanted to flee.

But he had promised to look after them while Kureha and Hiluluk were getting some rest. That meant he had to be brave and ignore what his instincts told him. So far, it hadn't been so tough. His patients - and they were _his_ even if only for a few hours - were sleeping soundly, their fevers down and their pulse steady. Noticing the IV drip on the one dark haired boy had run out Chopper was quick to replace it. With a smile the deer went to pull the blankets up around his charge to protect them from the cold night air only to freeze.

Calculating grey eyes were watching him. The boy hadn't moved, hadn't even made a sound yet. Still Chopper was terrified. It felt like he had been caught by a lapin. "H-hi…. y-you're Ace…..right?"

Lips pulled back from white teeth and Chopper began to shiver. He knew logically the patients were weak _and_ human, so really no threat. But that's not what his animal side was screaming at him. He took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you…"

A snarl rose from Ace's throat. The inhuman noise had the little deer freezing again. Not so much for the _sound._ No, while wholly terrifying that wasn't what kept his attention. In that moment he had _thought_ he had heard something else.

The language of the beasts.

Cautiously he flicked his ears, "What?"

"Do you threaten the pack, deer who walks like man beast?" The teen rumbled.

"No!" Chopper snorted. "I am helping the… the pack? What is pack?"

Ace's eyes flicked to the other patients. "We are pack."

"Of what?"

"Wolves." The blond one yawned, waking as well. "What manner of beast are you?"

"Can we e-" the smallest started.

"No! You can't _eat_ me!" Chppper shouted, shifting to his heavy point. The action earned warning growls and tension in his charges he didn't want. "I'm a reindeer - but I…" he stopped. The beast language didn't have words for devil fruits or powers. Looking at the three who claimed to be wolves (whatever that was) but looked human he had an idea. "I have the heart of a man beast _and_ a reindeer."

"Ah." Ace snorted. "Poor you."

Chopper gaped at the teen's humorous reply. They were _laughing_ at him. "It's not funny!"

"Humans are weak. You must suffer. We could hunt you and then you would not suffer any more." The young one, Luffy he thought, grinned.

"If I wasn't part human I couldn't help you ungrateful bastards!" He shot back. That shut them up.

"You are right." The blond, Sabo if he remembered correctly, sniffed before turning to Luffy. "We do not hunt friends of the pack,Ocean-sings-together."

Chopper blinked, pretty sure he hadn't gotten the name _that_ wrong. "I would not harm him, Tracks-by-smell. Just chase him…." Ok now he _knew_ that wasn't what the red haired pirate called the blond.

"This deer has aided us." Ace sneezed. "Do not tease him with talk of hunts."

"I miss hunting."Ocean-sings-together- or was it Luffy? - huffed. "But I will not hunt deer-who-is-wise. Maybe then he will play with us, Hunts-in-winter?"

Ace - or Hunts-in-winter? - looked at him. "What say you?"

"Sure?" He flicked his ears, still confused. "I'm Chopper by the way."

"What strange names deer have. The sound of it is nearly that of a man beast noise." Tracks-by-smell - Sabo - commented with a yawn. "I am Tracks-by-smell, and these are the brothers of my song, Hunts-in-winter and Ocean-sings-together."

"I thought your names were Sabo, Ace and Luffy?" Three blank stares answered him. He blinked, realizing they didn't understand. "Oh. You don't speak man beast…. those are the sounds the man beast with red hair called you by."

"He dared to name us?!" All three snarled.

Chopper was quick to put some space between himself and the now angry and _dangerous_ patients. But not too far. He couldn't. Not if he was going to explain what he meant before the pirate came back.

* * *

 _ **Now for the notes. Did you know there have been cases of actual "wild children"? I'm not just talking Mowgli, Romulus and Remus either. I'm talking actual children found that were raised by animals. Usually Feral dogs, monkeys, or Wolves. I think the last big one was in the 1950s with monkeys. There's been a few even this century. Some survived and some did not. A few ran away again. Some were never caught. Only a few ever learned to talk and become "normal."**_

 _ **Anyway. The ones who survived seemed to be captured by locals. So I got to thinking how the Native American people were decimated by simple viruses the European settlers brought because they had no immunity. Could something similar have happened to these feral children in our world? Was over exposure to people who carried viruses and germs the children were not exposed to before be what killed them? Or stress? Maybe both? Would vaccinations of wild children have saved their lives?**_

 _ **So, that is where this chapter dump came from. Just a coincidence that the USA is having a few outbreaks of measles and mumps because some people don't believe in vaccination.**_

 _ **Rant and fact check: (Which does not cause autism. The "doctor" who claimed that deliberately fudged his results to back his stance that it DID and lost his license. He's a liar. There CAN be side effects, but vaccines save lives. The life of the person vaccinated, and the lives of the people they encounter that are TOO YOUNG to vaccinate. If you don't want to vaccinate yourself or you kids, please keep your kids out of preschool where younger children could get sick because of your choice.)**_

 _ **So the boys never got their booster shots as a kid and have caught a made up virus. Think of it like Shingles and the flu at the same time.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. Just a few quick notes.**_

 _ **I've gotten people asking for longer chapers or for me to combine chapters. There's a reason I break it up into chapter sections even though some are short. Ususally it's a POV change AND a time jump. So the chapter break for the short chapters is to show time has passed.**_

 _ **A few others have asked the age of the kids. I do tell you I'm a roundabout way back when Shanks and Garp are talking. But I know math is evil so if you can hold out to the next chapter dump it will be there.**_

 ** _I personally am looking forward to using the names from the manga at this point. Wolf names are a pain to type! There will be a short note at the end of the dump._**

 ** _Question of the chapter: "Do you garden?" I enjoy it and planted some_**

 ** _vegetables, squash, and strawberries this year._**

* * *

Hunts-in-Winter was not pleased to discover that Not-their-Alpha had dared to give them names. Chopper had been quick to assure the three brothers that it hadn't been done to claim them as pack, but because man beasts had a need to name things. That had not stopped the three from attacking Not-their-Alpha the next time they saw him a few days later. Not that they'd been able to do more than stumble off the raised platform and take a few shaky steps before having to lay down. The human Alpha seemed to understand, though. He'd backed up carefully and spoke to Chopper in the strange language of the man beasts.

"What do they speak of?" Ocean-sings-together asked, eyes intent on the two.

Chopper glanced over at them, "I'm explaining why you are upset." The deer informed them before going back to talking to Not-their-Alpha.

"Of course we are upset! He dared to give us names-!"

"Didn't we give him a name as well?" Ocean-sings-together cut Hunts-in-winter off.

Hunts-in-winter stared at his brother in annoyance. "That's not the same thing!"

Tracks-by-smell snorted, "Isn't it? We don't speak the same language so he can't tell us his name, so we call him something else. How would he know our names?"

"Maybe the names he calls us by mean something really good." Ocean-sings-together yipped excitedly.

"I bet he calls us something rude." Hunts-in-winter growled lowly. He knew his brothers were right but it still grated on his nerves. Hunts-boar-alone had been the one to give them their hunter names. Waits-in-silence had given him his cub name. Those names were all they had left of their pack. Names he and his brothers would carry with them even into new packs. Being called something else made his heartsong ache, like the man beasts wanted them to forget their pack.

The man beast Alpha crouched low, making the noises Friend-of-the-pack made when trying to be a den mother. Hunts-in-winter sneezed, amused and annoyed in equal measures. Chopper moved between the man beast and them. "He wants me to tell you that he did not pick the names. And that it's not meant to be disrespectful at all."

"Then who did?" Tracks-by-smell asked.

"The man beasts that you lived with when you were newborn cubs."

Ocean-sings-together laughed. "That's stupid. Who names cubs before knowing if they will survive? What song does a newborn have to sing to the Moon?"

Chopper turned, chirping something at the man beast, and Hunts-in-winter thought he was explaining what Ocean-sings-together said. The deer's brows were wrinkled when he replied, "Man beasts... name their cubs at birth. Their... song of joy that the newborn is alive? He's saying something about some names being picked before birth, but that's weird even for them. Man beasts are weird."

"Yes." Hunts-in-winter agreed. "Very weird. Tell me; what were these new cub names he calls us by? What meaning should they have to us?"

"He says that your mother and father-" Hunts in winter growled at that and Chopper shifted nervously, "I mean the man beast male who sired you and female that birthed you... named you 'Ace'." The name sounded like a yawn-yelp to him. "Man beast names don't always have a meaning..." The deer trailed off, looking lost. "He says their names gain meaning later. That 'Ace' is the short sound for 'Hunts-in-Winter' now."

Hunts in winter snorted, not really believing the man beast. "What do they call him?"

Here the little deer came alive. "Oh, he is an important man beast! He has lots to his name, to show everyone how strong and powerful he is. His short sound is Shanks, but his true name is Akagami Shanks, Captain of the redhair pirate crew."

"What's Captain?" Ocean-sings-together asked, excited.

"It's a leader, an Alpha of a group." Chopper explained, "Pirates are man beasts that live on the sea and travel far."

All three brothers shared a look. For all they refused to call him their Alpha, he was a strong Alpha. The name the other man beasts called him by was a strong powerful name, and they could see how he had earned it. Hunts-in-winter supposed Akagami was something like a cub name, given how Chopper had motioned to the man beast's fur. "A strong name. Very well. If man beasts have names that grow more powerful with their song, I will allow them to know me by this new-cub name of 'Ace' to show my thanks for this Alpha's aid."

"Yes, Ace-Hunts-in-winter is a good name for a young hunter on a journey." Tracks-by-smell agreed. "What of our new-cub names, Chopper-who-is-friend?"

"Umm..." Their friend broke off speaking with the man beast Shanks, blinking for a moment. "He says you were born to the name 'Sabo'." A sound like a drawn out yawn with a bark at the end. "And you are 'Luffy'." The sound of a low growl with a sneeze.

"I can see how they are new-cub names. The sounds are simple." Ocean-sings-together laughed. "Luffy-Ocean-sings-together. Yes, I like it."

"It is understandable that the man beasts can not speak our true names. We too have trouble with their names. I agree with my brothers, I too will allow them to add this new-cub name. Sabo-Tracks-by-smell is not a bad name." Tracks-by-smell smiled, "I allow it and challenge that we three can learn their tongue before any of this... pirate pack... learn ours."

Hunts-in-winter liked the sound of that. "Yes, we shall learn their chittering monkey-bird tongue. It shall be useful in protecting our own pack when we find one." He knew in his song that if they had known the language of the man beasts when they'd come onto the mountain, they might have been able to save their pack. Looking at his brothers he felt they could do this. They all felt the loss strongly, and given they were wolves-in-man-beast-skin they should be able to learn the language of man-beasts. After all Chopper spoke both tongues, and he was similar to them.

"I'll... ah... tell Shanks..." Chopper stuttered, looking unsure how to handle their decision. Hunts-in-winter was glad. It meant the man beast Akagami-Shanks-Captain-of-the-redhair-pirates wouldn't know how to react, either.


	43. Chapter 43

"I'll be glad to put Drum island behind us." Yasopp commented to Rockstar as the two of them loaded another barrel of rum into the hold of the ship.

"I know what you mean. Bad enough the brats were so sick that we needed to stop. Overthrowing a king though? The marines are going to shit themselves when the news gets out."

"Eh, we're the crew of a Yonko. It's par for the course for the likes of us." He grunted in reply as he lifted the barrel to stack it amongst the others. "I just can't wait to be away from that witch of a doctor. She's terrifying in a way no doctor should be."

"I guess. She's kinda hot though."

Yasopp just gaped at his younger friend. "Are you kidding? She could be your great great grandmother!"

"My super hot great great grandmother." Rockstar replied with a wink. That was more than Yasopp could deal with thinking about.

"Yeah well, she's got a guy. Hiluluk, right?" He leaned against the next barrel. "You don't want to get in the middle of that."

"Nah. I feel sorry for the old guy, though. You know he's got the same thing Roger had?"

"I didn't know that. You sure?"

"Talked to him about it." Rockstar huffed, supporting the barrel as they carried it down the stairs. "He and Kureha have been looking for a cure. No luck so far."

"That's a shame." And it was. From what Yasopp remembered of Roger's illness it was painful to witness as well as experience. His wife's death had been hard, but in a way it had been much kinder than what Hiluluk had. Hers had gradually weakened her, where his slowly eroded a person's fine motor skills over time before causing complete shutdown. Getting to that stage could take only months to years, and his heart went out to the little reindeer Hiluluk had adopted as a son. No one should see their family suffer like that. "What's gonna happen to the kid, Chopper?"

"Oh, I think Kureha is gonna take him in. Or Dalton if she can't. I mean, obviously they're not going to give up hope; they're doctors and damn good at it. Still, gotta plan, you know?" Rockstar shook his head sadly, "Captain offered to take the kid with us, but he won't leave."

"Of course not, he's gotta stay for his family. Maybe in a few years. I'll talk to Shanks about it. Wanted to swing by back home and take Usopp with us maybe." Yasopp didn't think Shanks would have a problem with it. After all, before picking up the fearsome threesome he and the captain had talked it over and the man hadn't been opposed to the idea of taking the kid on as a cabin boy. One extra wouldn't harm anything, and they could always come back and drop the kid off back home if it got too much. Of course, that might depend on what was going on with the three feral boys by then.

The three were still pretty weak after their most recent ordeal, but they'd be coming back to the ship tomorrow. Yasopp was both excited and nervous about this, not sure how to handle the idea that they had a language none of the crew understood. It wasn't that the brats had been talking about the crew—no it was more of trying to figure out how to better relate to them, maybe see if he could understand them a bit better to try and help. Though at least they were reacting to their names now; their human ones, that is. And Sabo had taken to staring intently at anyone who spoke near them. It was disconcerting, to be honest.

Yasopp gave it a month or so before one of them started mimicking human words at this rate. He just hoped he was there to see everyone else's reaction. For now though, he had barrels to load and a ship to prep for leaving tomorrow. Everything else could wait till they were away from here and the possibility of Garp finding them, including figuring out where the heck they were headed next, he supposed.


	44. Chapter 44

Garp ground his teeth in anger as he stared out over the snow covered island. Catching Shanks here had been a long shot, but it had been the only lead he had on his three grandsons. Part of him understood why Shanks had taken them. He didn't doubt for a second the seasoned pirate had done it with only the best intentions. Didn't mean he had to like it or agree with it at all. They were his family; other than Dragon they were all he had left. Never mind that he hadn't known about two of them until a few months ago and had thought the third was dead. They were alive and he needed to be a part of their lives as a grandfather.

Sure, maybe taking them to Marineford wasn't the best idea, but once he got them there he'd explain the situation to Sengoku. He was sure his old friend had more than a few places hidden throughout the Grand Line he could take them to where no one would ask questions. Places where he could stay with them and help them remember. So he would grant that Shanks might be right, that they couldn't just be brought to a marine base and expected to fit in right now. In a few years, when Luffy turned eighteen, maybe he'd be able to bring them in as new recruits. After he'd helped them remember what it was to be a human again and not a wolf. Garp wasn't stupid, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he was sure it was best option.

The boys must have had a hard enough life. He couldn't let Shanks make it worse by kidnapping them and allowing a bunch of pirates to corrupt them! Why, they'd even gotten deathly ill on Shanks' watch! Who knew what sort of bad habits they'd pick up from the pirates, thinking it was normal human behavior. His poor innocent grandsons who had no idea how the world worked… no, he couldn't let Shanks keep them. He had to catch them soon. Show them how much he regretted everything that had happened; their being orphaned in the jungle… his part in orphaning them a second time… Garp would make it all up to them, even if it took him his whole life to do it.

First though, he had to catch up with that damnable Shanks.

"Ready the ship, we leave at high tide." He ordered, turning to go back into his cabin.

The private in charge of relaying his orders gaped at him. "But sir! We've only just arrived! The men are tired, and we are low on supplies…"

"Then have someone stock the ship!" He snapped, "The men can rest when we are back out to sea."

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir, please be reasonable. We have been sailing nonstop for months. The men need a break."

He felt a twinge of guilt. The private was right, he was pushing his men too hard. None of them knew the reason why the Vice Admiral was so insistent on catching Akagami, either. Garp knew it would motivate most of the men, but he couldn't tell them. Not after Sengoku confided in him that there were spies among the ranks. He feared what would happen to his boys if one of those spies were to find out. Not that he suspected his marines, but men talked. Marines were notoriously loose lipped when talking to other marines. He couldn't risk it getting out. But he couldn't risk alienating his crew, either. "Fine. We leave at dawn." He conceded.

True, it only gave his men the night, but the private smiled happily at him. "Thank you sir! I'll tell the men right away, sir!" He saluted. "And Garp, sir? We'll work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for lost ground. We all know how important this is to you, sir. Even if you can't tell us why."

"Thank you, private." Garp choked out, feeling his eyes start to water at the show of support. This is what he wanted for his boys. He looked forward to the day he could share it with them.


	45. Chapter 45

Tracks-by-smell lay under the raised dead-wood and watched the two man-beasts carefully. Both were trying their hardest to ignore him, but he could smell the nervousness of the one with short fur. The one with long black fur was the beta of this man-beast pack. He appeared to be more amused than anything and it reminded Tracks-by-smell of Rocks-in-water. He yawned, enjoying the way the lesser man-beast jumped, before turning his attention back to the noises they were making.

It had been more than two moon cycles since they had left the place covered in snow. Since then he and his brothers had grown strong once again while on the floating den. They grew strong and watched carefully, determined now to understand those that surrounded them. Man-beasts spoke mostly with sounds, but their bodies spoke, too. That had been the easiest for the three to pick up. It had taken longer to learn the sounds that made up the man-beast tongue. Late in the dark of the night the three would sit together and yap man-beast sounds where no one could hear until it became less of a chore to be so vocal. That wasn't enough though. Knowing the sounds didn't tell them what the sounds meant, so they had taken to following the more dominant of the man-beasts in order to learn that. Submissive ones were always coming to the dominant ones to yap about something. Doing this, they learned much, even if some of it did not make sense. Still, they watched and learned.

The beta was yapping again. "If we can't lose them it would be better to turn and take the fight to them."

"But what about the brats?" The submissive whined, looking at Tracks-by-smell.

"They'll be fine. This is Paradise, the marine crew following us won't get close enough for it to be a problem." The man-beast grinned as Tracks-by-smell wondered what 'matine' was. "I bet they'll even like the excitement." he glanced at Tracks-by-smell as well and the young wolf grinned back before stretching and taking off to find his brothers.

"Oh great, your scary face chased him off, Benn!" he heard as he trotted off.

Finding Hunts-in-winter was easy. His brother had taken to laying next to the big circle that the man-beasts turned. The three of them had realized pretty quickly that when the circle turned the floating den turned as well. It was a good place to learn. Nosing his brother he panted, "Come, we must find Ocean-sings-together."

"Why?"

"I have heard something. It could be interesting."

Hunts-in-winter sat up, "What is this you have heard?"

Tracks-by-smell snorted, "I shall tell you when we find our song-brother."

"Fine. He trails after Not-our-Alpha." the other replied, not using the man-beast's true name so as not to give away they could say it. Playfully Hunts-in-winter nipped at the man-beast standing at the wheel. Unlike some that would yelp loudly and pull away this one just rolled his eyes and snorted.

As expected their little brother was trailing the Alpha pirate. At the arrival of his two brothers he turned away from the man-beast and barreled into them. The Alpha just smiled, obviously pleased to see the youngest in a good mood before returning to staring at the thin tree-skin with marks on it.

"Brothers, I have heard the beta of this pack speaking of a fight with another pack." Tracks-by-smell said, jumping right into it. "This pack is being followed, and they worry about us being frightened of all things!" he laughed.

"Foolish. They are not our pack but we travel with them. Do they not realize we would help drive off intruders?" Hunts-in-winter snorted.

Ocean-sings-together grinned, "This is good." At his brothers' looks the youngest continued, "A moon ago we would not have understood why this pack was nervous. Now we can understand their language enough to know what goes on in this pack. I am sure we could speak to them if we so needed."

"But we don't need to." Hunts-in-winter growled.

Tracks-by-smell wasn't so sure. "They are fleeing another pack because of us. They worry the pack battle will frighten us like some cubs trapped in the den. It can not be easy for such a strong Alpha and his pack to do so."

"It is their choice." Hunts-in-winter shifted nervously. "It means nothing to us."

"If they do not fight now, will other packs take this as a sign of weakness? Will they be chased out of their territory?" Ocean-sings-together asked, now worried. "I do not hate Not-our-Alpha. His pack is not so bad. It would bring shame to our song if this happened."

This was true, and all three knew it. It was a hunter's job to protect the pack, even if this wasn't their pack. By allowing this man-beast pack to run because of them they were proving not to be hunters. This could not be allowed. Yet speaking in the man-beast tongue to man-beasts… would it turn them from wolves to man-beasts? Would they forget their own language and pack? That fear had kept the three of them silent so far. It was one thing to mimic the sounds to each other, another to do it to the Alpha of this pack. The three of them hunched together, afraid of what this action would cause. So distracted by their thoughts they jumped when the beta came in.

The man-beast didn't seem surprised to see them as he spoke to his Alpha. "They're still following. It's been a few hours now."

The Alpha glanced at them. "Keep to our current heading."

Tracks-by-smell growled at that, shame welling in him. Sharing a look with his brothers he saw their agreement. He would speak for them, his man-beast speech being the best. "No. Turn. Fight!"

Both the man-beasts turned and looked at them. "Benn, did I hear that or am I drunker than I thought?"

"Well, if you're drunk, Shanks, so am I."

Tracks-by-smell sneezed in annoyance that they were not listening. "Fight others! Protect…" He searched for the word pack but couldn't find it.

"Protect crew." Hunts-in-winter provided.

"Yes. No fear. Defend…. Ship." Ocean-sings-together added, substituting for den.

Tracks-by-smell was touched. He was willing to take the taint of speaking to man-beasts into his song to protect his brothers. The fact they had stood with him on this made him feel stronger than before. Yes, he looked forward to a fight. He felt as if he could take on a bear on his own and win.


	46. Chapter 46

It wasn't that it was a marine ship that had Shanks so ill at ease. No, he figured even if these marines called Garp he and his crew would be long gone before the old seadog could come to their aid. If he was really worried about that he wasn't deserving of the title "Yonko" at all. His current worry was more in relation to the three brats currently growling at the fast approaching ship. Their attempt at human speech, while badly garbled, was enough to convince he and his first mate that continuing to flee would not endear the crew to the boys. Quite the opposite in fact if he was any good at reading the three of them.

He had hopped for a short skirmish at cannonball range before driving the other crew off. That wasn't to be, however. The moment the first cannon had gone off all three feral children had attacked the heavy piece of artillery, snapping and snarling at Kreg to drive him away from it without hurting him at all. Lucky Roo was the one who realized the cannon, which is just a massive gun really, reminded the boys too much of guns... which was odd since none of them seemed overly bothered by the men on board carrying guns and loading them in preparation for the skirmish. Maybe because the men were carrying the guns? Benn had suggested it was possible that the brats didn't realize someone needed to fire the guns and had assumed the cannon had shot itself. It wasn't completely impossible, given their reaction.

Unfortunately that meant no cannons for the Redhair pirates. Not only did they upset their charges greatly, but there was the possibility of one of the brats being hurt while trying to shepherd the crew away from them. The marines weren't handicapped by this and naturally they saw no reason to hold fire on a ship that wasn't firing at them given it was a pirate ship. Cannonballs had been raining down at a steady pace since before they'd even been in proper firing distance. Yasopp and Roo made sure that not a single one landed on the Red Force but it was still annoying, not to mention upsetting the brats. It wouldn't be long before the two ships came together, though. The marines wouldn't dare broadside them not with a ship built for the Paradise side of the Grand Line against their Adams wood New World ship.

That didn't stop the slightly smaller ship from turning sharply and scraping along their hull, tangling their masts and locking the ships together. Honestly, Shanks was impressed. It was a daring move that often ended in broken masts and capsized ships but whomever was steering the other ship was worth his salt. He didn't have the time to dwell on things like recruiting the marine in question though. Not with his ship starting to swarm with enemies. Parrying a slash the captain of the Red Hair pirates grinned savagely, accelerated by the challenge even as part of his attention was focused on the three brats he'd come to care for.

Watching Ace lunge for a man's throat only to barely avoid a sword slash across the face had his heart stutter for a moment. It quickly turned to pride as the boy latched on his opponent's arm with his teeth, pulling the man down with a scream. Shanks didn't doubt it would be a miracle if the man got back up. His attention caught by another pained squeal from the usually stoic marines had his gaze following Luffy. The young teen's mouth was stained red, teeth bared in a parody of a smile as he hamstrung another marine with a strong bite before moving on, apparently confident that Shanks' crew would finish the man. The pirate almost shuddered at the sound of a scream being cut off with a wet gurgle. Those boys were vicious when they wanted to be, and he was doubly glad they'd never made an honest attempt to go after his crew. Even Roo had only ever been chased and nipped in a manner that was obviously playful given what the three feral boys were doing to who they deemed intruders.

His attention was once again pulled to his opponents, his first marine well and truly dispatched only to be replaced with the Captain of the other ship. It was still childsplay for Shanks, given he was one of the two best swordsman in the world. But he would at least do the marine the honor of acknowledging his rather impressive skill. Not at Zoro's level, but that teen was a monster. Speaking of teenaged monsters, Shanks wondered idly where the trio had gotten to, having not heard any distinctive screams of 'HE BIT ME!' in a few minutes. The thought was fleeting as he danced around the marine captain, scoring a damaging hit against the man's arm.

Shanks wasn't even worried when his opponent suddenly grinned, even knowing the man was about to do something dirty and underhanded. Something Piratical. "Fire!" The marine shouted, Shanks realizing his back was now to the other ship.

Before he could finish even turn to block the attack he heard shout and a strangled yelp. His blood ran cold at the sound of one of his brats in danger but he couldn't leave his back turned to his opponent. That little issue was taken care of as both Ace and Luffy tackled the man, snarls nearly drowning out his screams. Shanks didn't stick around to watch. Instead he went racing to the other ship's deck. It was easy enough to find Sabo, the blond was hunched low, teeth bared as he backed away from a heavily bleeding marine with a torch. Shanks knew instantly that the feral boy had attacked the man as he'd prepared to fire a cannon at him. Not understanding the mechanics of the weapon Sabo had not realized the smoldering torch was dangerous.

Seeing the weeping burn on the boy's face had Shanks seeing red. The burn covered the area around Sabo's eye and Shanks worried the brat had been blinded. As if he hadn't gone through enough in his short life. Turning to the marine who had dared harm the youth he didn't even give the man the chance to defend himself. He ran him through till the body rested on the hilt of his sword. Sabo snorted, licking his teeth as he tried to look at Shanks. The pirate shoved the marine off his sword, swinging the oversized weapon out to both cut the mast tangled around theirs and remove the blood before sheathing it in a fluid motion. Sabo jumped as the ship they were on rocked wildly but still allowed Shanks to scoop him up with little protest in order to be carried back to the Red Force.

As soon as the captain touched down he was flanked by the other boys who snapped and growled at the fleeing marines, causing them to part around the small group. Shanks was glad of it. With his hands full it would be harder to defend himself and the last thing he wanted was for Sabo to be hurt more. Not when the teen was whining softly and pressing his hurt face against Shanks' shirt. He just hoped the damage was superficial and the brat would be alright.


	47. Chapter 47

Ocean-sings-together sniffed at his brother's eye before gently licking it. Tracks-by-smell flinched away slightly before settling back down with a sigh. The flesh still smelled and tasted raw, but it was healing with the aid of the man-beasts. The one who poked them with sharp thorns, Ocean-sings-together thought he was called a 'dotar' or something, kept putting a white slime over his brother's eye and covering it for most of the day. "How does it feel?" He asked his brother as he cleaned off the last of the slime. It tasted funny and made his tongue tingle.

"Better. It no longer feels like hundreds of ants biting me." Tracks-by-smell huffed, pulling away.

Hunts-in-winter glanced over at them from where he was guarding the entrance to their small-den. "Can you see from that side, brother?"

"It aches like looking at the sun, but yes." Tracks-by-smell commented as he opened his eye cautiously.

Ocean-sings-together felt great relief at this. He hadn't been too worried when he had seen the other-pack-man-beast hit Tracks-by-smell with the stick, but when his brother had told them the stick had been hotter than a sun baked rock and had seen the wound it left he had worried. Tracks-by-smell could hunt just fine with one eye, true, but he remembered when Runs-after-leaves lost an eye. She had been fine for a while before falling ill as the wound refused to heal. It scared him that his brother would suffer the same slow death. He was pleased that it wasn't to be, and knew in his song that the man-beast pack of 'purits' were to thank.

"Those large bang-sticks... boom-logs... they are more dangerous than we thought." Hunts-in-winter growled. "They make man-beasts feed them sun-heat and bite them when they do. Why would our friend-pack keep them?"

"To bite other packs." Tracks-by-smell suggested. "The other pack, 'murines', they had their boom-logs biting at this den from far away."

"They were weak." Ocean-sings-together snarled, angry still at the attack on Not-their-Alpha from behind by a lesser pack member. That was not how Alpha's fought. The joy the other Alpha had felt at such a thing was wrong, and so had lost the right to fight and lose like an Alpha. "I am glad we broke their pack."

Hunts-in-winter licked his chest. "As am I. My song is pleased that Not-our-Alpha is honorable in battle. He is a good Alpha for going to your aid as well, Tracks-by-smell."

"This is true. He may never be pack, but he is a friend." Tracks-by-smell yawned. "I do not like how some of this pack still smells of fear around us now after the fight."

That was troubling and Ocean-sings-together couldn't figure out why this was so. Not-their-alpha... Shanks... seemed pleased with them. He and his beta Bunn were always close by now, tense as they watched their pack and the purits interact. Ocean-sings-together worried that he and his brothers had caused tension in the pack by aiding them in their fight. That wasn't what they'd wanted to do, but none of them was sure how to fix it. Offering to groom the purits that were weary of them just had them retreating, smelling stronger of fear. He sneezed loudly, stretching. "Man-beasts are weird. We should stay near the ones who do not smell of fear for now."

"Yes, this is good. We shall go back to Pokes-with-thorns and have him put more slime on your eye." Hunts-in-winter agreed, rising as well.

Tracks-by-smell grumbled slightly before also rising. Pokes-with-thorns was as fussy as a new mother over his eye and while Ocean-sings-together and Hunts-in-winter found humor in this, Tracks-by-smell did not. He was a hunter now, and didn't need to be treated like a hurt new-cub. Still he relented as Pokes-with-thorns had Not-their-Alpha's backing. Whatever the man-beast was doing worked, too, which helped. But really Tracks-by-smell tolerated it because all three had agreed Not-their-Alpha was not one to cross. He was powerful and they could see why his man-beast name was so long. Ocean-sings-together wouldn't tell his brothers, but he sometimes thought the man-beast idea of names that grew with your song was a good one. One that maybe they should follow when they made a new pack... their songs already were much more full than any other wolf's. Maybe he would mention it once Tracks-by-smell was healed. He must think on what sort of things they should include, first.

* * *

 ** _Kitsune again with two little blurbs._**

 ** _The move I described earlier, the Marines locking their mass together? It's very risky and ended up with a lot of capsized boats or destroying both ships. Obviously don't try this at home people. The other thing I wanted to mention was Sabo getting hit with the torch. The torch wasn't flaming at the time, it was smoldering. It didn't strike me as wise to be waving a flaming torch around during the battle. So I hope that clears it up, especially why the damage wasn't so bad._**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Kitsune here! Thanks for waiting everyone. These last few weeks have been FULL of real life things that needed to get done. So while I did write, I was limited on when I could. No special notes for this chapter dump. I'm just thrilled you like what I have so far._**

 ** _Question of the chapter: What's your ideal home? Mine is a tiny house!_**

* * *

Thatch whistled lowly at the sight of the damaged marine ship. The fourth division commander wasn't exactly in the habit of helping out a rival crew, but when his black denden had picked up the call for backup against _Akagami_ he couldn't help himself. Away from the _Moby Dick_ he was bored and missed the daily excitement. Watching the Redhair crew trounce some marines could prove to be interesting.

Plus afterwards Shanks would throw a party. It there was one thing both crews had in common it was the love of a good time. Thatch was sure he'd be invited, if for no other reason than for gossip.

Of course the little dingy he was using for his current Oyaji-approved mission was slower than a battleship. Which is why he had arrived hours late. The only thing on the horizon was the broken marine vessel limping along, Shanks long gone. Now, Thatch would normally just carry on his way but he had gotten his hopes up about that party. So since he had no clue where Shanks had gotten off to he figured he would just ask the marines. All nice like.

Getting to the ship had been easy since both masts were broken. Even with the men on board rowing it couldn't move fast. Thatch was surprised, honestly. Not at the amount of damage - they deserved it for taking on a Yonko- he was surprised Shanks left the ship _floating_. He must have been in a really bad mood. Swinging himself on board he let his his _haki_ sweep the ship. Less than a dozen marines left, and no one of any noticeable strength. Still, those dozen men came up on deck to defend their vessel. Or what was left of it.

"Wow, you guys _really_ pissed him off, didn't you?"

"Leave now or face Justice, pirate scum!" Shouted one of the braver lads.

Thatch just laughed, "Really? You didn't learn _anything_ from that beating you were handed?" A small release of killer intent had them shaking as he grinned. "Now, mind answering a few questions?"

"W-we don't have a-anything to say to scum like you…"

"Oh don't be like that. Just a few questions and I'll be gone. You won't have to worry about little old me anymore. My word as a Whitebeard." Of course depending on their answers they wouldn't have to worry about _anything_ anymore. But if they couldn't figure that out it wasn't his fault.

"W-what did you want to know?" The bravest asked.


	49. Chapter 49

"For the last time; the boys aren't going to attack you." Benn reiterated for what had to be the hundredth time that week.

"But the little one, Luffy. He was looking at me funny."

"Because you tripped over nothing, Thomas." Benn ground out. "The whole crew was looking at you funny."

"I donno…. did you see what they did to that marine captain? I don't trust 'um."

For the love of…! They're _boys_ and _you are a pirate_! Of the Redhair crew! Stop being such a pathetic excuse of space." Yasopp _unhelpfully_ tossed out as he and Lucky went by.

Roo snorted, "Yeah if the brats were gonna eat you they'd have done it by now."

It was apparently small comfort to Thomas. He blanched white. "E-eat me?"

"They're not going to eat you." Benn sighed, "just… stay out of their way and they will leave you be."

"But…"

"No. I will _not_ suggest to Shanks we just, how did you put it, 'drop them off in some jungle'." The first mate glared and Thomas shrunk back.

"It was just a thought…"

"That I'm going to pretend you never said out loud. Now get back to work!" He snapped.

Benn didn't like the unrest that was developing in the crew since the fight. It had been a few weeks and still many of the crewmen were jumpy around the brats. Personally he thought it stupid, since nothing about the boys had changed. Just how the rest of the crew saw them. And apparently most of the crew had thought being _raised by wolves_ meant the boys were _wild_ but not _dangerous_.

Those fools were not taking the change to their perception well. Granted some were nervous because it was one thing to know a kid is dangerous and another to the see them kill a man with their teeth. But in a world where some could kill with a gesture their three brats barely rated in Benn's book.

It made him less than sympathetic to the crew right now. Of course Shanks would happily throw anyone overboard who didn't like his cute little feral boys. Who were not pets, and definitely _not_ stupid. They knew something was wrong and they were starting to become more pushy with the crew as a result. Those the brats tolerated had tried to explain, but it seemed to make things worse. There was only so much longer Shanks could put off doing something about the tension.

Something was going to have to give or there would be a mutiny. Or at least a good fight among the crew. Which any idiot knew would be a _bad idea_ with those three on board. Who knew how they would react.

Spotting the three trouble makers tailing Shanks Benn hoped it would be on the captain's side if it came to that. Still. People would die, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

He just hoped something came along to distract everyone before then.


	50. Chapter 50

Marco let out a ringing cry of triumph as he circled Thatch's ship. It had taken him over a week to find his wayward brother, and despite knowing that the other was more than capable of taking care of himself - especially in the Paradise side of the Grand Line - he'd started to worry. Even in the calmest of waters unexpected things could happen. His relief didn't stop him from smacking the back of Thatch's head as he landed on the deck.

"Ow! What was that for, you overgrown chicken?" Thatch pouted.

Transforming out of his phoenix form Marco gave him a cool look. "You're late, yoi."

"Yes, but only by a month or so."

"Thatch-"

"Now, before you get mad, I have a good reason!" Thatch cut him off, waving his hands. "I'm following the Redhair crew-"

Eye twitching in annoyance he smacked Thatch again. "You idiot! Oyaji's been worried about you and you're fooling around trying to antagonize another Yonko?"

"No, it's not like that Marco, I swear it." The pompadour'd man paused, "But yeah, I guess I should have called. I'll call Oyaji tonight. Promise."

"You'd better, yoi." Marco huffed, reaching for the wheel to turn the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you home, yoi. You can't be trusted on your own apparently."

Thatch blocked him. "Not so fast, birdbrain. Don't you want to know why I am following Shanks and his crew?"

"Not particularly, yoi." He replied just to see his brother pout. In truth he was more than a little bit interested. Thatch was generally smarter than that.

"You're so mean to me." Thatch pouted. "Fine, I won't tell you about the rumors." Marco twitched. He might not be a gossip, be he did have a thing about finding out about gossip. "Rumors that have all the pirates and marines in Paradise talking..."

"What rumors?" He asked, feigning casualness.

The way Thatch was smirking at him told him he was less than convincing. Damn his brother anyway. "Well," Thatch began conspiratorily, "Shanks has been spending a lot of time in the East Blue-"

"Everyone knows that, Thatch. He's got a woman there." Marco huffed, crossing his arms. His friend better have more for him if he didn't want Marco to drag him right back home.

"Ah! But did you know on his last visit he crossed paths with Garp? Or that the vice admiral is gunning for him?"

"More so than usual?" He replied, not impressed.

"Well, since he's ordered every marine vessel in Paradise to find him at all costs, I would say so." Thatch grinned, obviously hiding more.

Still, while Garp gunning for a Yonko, Shanks in particular, wasn't news, having all marines on the lookout was highly unusual. Not to mention risky. Shanks wasn't a nice guy to cross and it was only long familiarity that had saved some of the Whitebeard's younger members from being killed when they'd antagonized the Redhair crew. Garp wasn't known for putting people at risk if he could help it, either. "Alright, you have my attention, yoi."

"So, you hear how Goa kingdom's having a mild famine because they burned all the forests down?" It seemed like a change of topic, but Marco just waited, raising one eyebrow. Thatch didn't disappoint. "Well. Rumor has it that Garp was involved."

"Harsh."

"It gets better. Turns out Shanks showed up not long after and took something off the island. Something Garp wanted." He paused a beat, "And it's not the girl."

Marco frowned. "Garp isn't the type to chase down a pirate after some baubles."

"No, he's not. Though Shanks is the type to steal from marines." Thatch agreed with a grin. "So, I happened to be in the area when a marine ship called for backup against Shanks. I figured I'd investigate-"

"Weasel in on their party."

"Investigate what was going on." Thatch repeated loudly. He coughed slightly. "I didn't make it in time to watch the battle, or talk to Shanks..."

"So now you're looking for him too?"

"Well, yes. BUT! I talked to what was left of the marines that had fought the Akagami crew." Thatch's wide grin faded like it had never been there, replaced with a serious look that belonged to the fourth division commander and not Marco's goofy brother. Marco stood a little straighter, waiting for it. "Turns out what Shanks took? The reason Garp is chasing him? He kidnapped three brats."

"You sure about this, yoi?"

" _Very_. Marines were babbling something about them being savage little shits, but, you know how marines around here are." The fourth division commander replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"Why would Akagami kidnap a bunch of kids?" The first division commander mused. "It's not his usual style..." The image of a drunk pirate holding a babe over the bow of the boat had him break into a sweat. "How old are these brats?"

"Not sure. I do know they got sick. Like, could-have-died sick on the _Red_ _Force_. At least, according to the marines." Thatch huffed, arms crossing. "I don't like it, Marco. Shanks has no business kidnapping."

"And Oyaji does?" Marco asked, eyebrow raised.

Thatch snorted, "At least Oyaji knows how to take care of brats. Plus we have a full medical staff to his one doctor."

The first division commander mulled that over, eyes switching the fourth. It was risky to confront Akagami's crew over this, but... "The marines said these brats were savage?"

" Apparently they got mixed up in the fight." He replied, eyes hard. "The marines were gloating over having injured one."

Marco frowned. "You took care of them?"

"Of course."

Marco let out a sigh, heading to the small cabin. "I'll call Oyaji and let him know of the change in plans." The whole thing didn't sit right with him at all, and he could see why his brother hadn't returned yet. They were probably over-reacting over the whole thing, but it would at least assuage their curiosity.

"Good. Shanks likes you." Thatch replied, checking their heading.

"Not enough to avoid him trying to kill us if we're wrong about this, yoi."

"I'd gladly admit it if I'm wrong. But Akagami's always gone out of his way to avoid harming brats, _especially_ civilian brats. And for him to be running from Garp over this? Something is very wrong, Marco. And I don't like it one bit."

"Neither do I, yoi. Neither do I."


	51. Chapter 51

"Whatcha growling at, Luffy?" Shanks asked as he came up behind the young teen. Luffy glanced at him before looking back out over the waves, a low growl rumbling from his chest. Shanks had the urge to ruffle his messy chewed-short hair but thought better of it at the last moment. Luffy might tolerate him more than his brothers, but he'd still bite if Shanks crowded him. Keeping this in mind he took a place against the rails and looked out over the ocean for whatever had the boy on high alert. He was expecting a seaking, not the small vessel heading towards them. A low curse at whichever (drunk likely) sod was on lookout and Shanks was scaling the mast himself.

"You call _this_ being on lookout?" He snapped, kicking Rockstar awake as he snatched the spyglass from his lax hands.

"S'rry Cap'n." The drunk pirate slurred. "'ll get right on it..."

"You'll do no such thing." Shanks growled out, slapping his hands away and looking through the glass. " _Dammit_!" He spat, "You, get down there and let Benn know we have incoming."

That sobered Rockstar up. "Marines?"

"I wish. Whitebeards." He growled out in equal parts annoyed and confused.

The Whitebeard crew rarely sailed these waters despite a few of the surrounding islands being under their protection. Shanks himself tended to avoid these waters just in case word ever got back to Newgate and the old man took it as a challenge. Not that it was likely to happen, but some of his younger sons and daughters were quick enough to take offence. Since it wasn't part of his usual routes he and Benn had decided to take the chance and lose the marines that had been tailing them. A brilliant idea up until now. He cursed again as he watched the tiny ship grow, flag flapping in wind. The smaller ship had a good headwind and would catch up in an hour, less if they tried to change the course of the _Red_ _Force_.

"What's the plan, Shanks?" Benn called from down below, standing calmly at the base of the mast as the crew readied themselves for a fight.

"Drop anchor. There's no point in running." The captain grumbled after he dropped down. "We are trespassing, technically. No need to give those idiots any more reason to attack."

"If that's what you want." Benn replied, eyes flitting over to the railing where all three brats were now leaning.

The gunman didn't even have to voice his concern because Shanks was thinking the same thing. Since the first battle with the marines, their crew had faced two other warships. The boys had acted with surprising violence to the intruders on the ship each time. Though they'd yet to actually harm any of his crewmen, Ace had taken to bullying those he apparently found weak since the second battle. Sabo had yet to actively take part, but Shanks had seen the calculating look he'd given some crewmen when they'd make to leave the area the boys were in. Luffy... well, he didn't exactly bully anyone, but he wasn't above bouts of temper that had him snarling at any passing crewmen. It was a situation that grew worse each time another ship crossed their path for any reason, making any confrontation dangerous. He and Benn had tried to curtail the behavior with the help of Yassop but nothing seemed to work. Shanks knew in his bones if something wasn't done soon someone on the crew was going to get seriously hurt. _Especially_ if the crew lashed out at the brats. The thought worried him a little more than what would happen if one of the brats attacked one of Newgate's boys.

That wasn't to say he wanted to find out what such an act would cause, either. Rubbing the bridge of his nose against the rising headache he sighed. "I'll... try and get them settled in my cabin."

"Need a hand?" Benn offered.

"No, thanks." He replied before approaching the three teens.

Shanks was sure to keep his walk controled and looked down at them with a calm expression when the three glanced at him. Ace let out a growl while baring his teeth, likely knowing he wasn't going to like why Shanks was there. "Ace, stop that."

"Nnn-ooo." The boy warbled, turning back to look over the waters towards the approaching ship. "Theat."

"No, not a threat."

"Theat!" Ace snapped back, his brothers repeating him until the word bled into a yapping growl.

Shanks wanted to growl himself in frustration. "Hey!"

All three paused and looked at him, eyes fixed on his chin.

"Stop that. _Not_ a threat. No fighting." He glared down at them.

"Yssss! Feiiight!" Luffy whined. Sabo sneezing in apparent agreement.

"No." All three bared their teeth at him, unhappy and willing to argue. He let out a controlled burst of _haki_ , cowing them temporarily. "Come. Follow."

Still growling and huffing under their breath all three followed. Once or twice he had to stop and remind them he was in charge as they'd turn back to watch the fast approaching ship. All said, it took a quarter of an hour to get them across the deck to the door of the cabin he'd claimed for himself. He'd expected them to balk, but was still surprised when Luffy took one look at the door and turned to run. Usually the brat enjoyed exploring the room with the things he'd taken to deliberately hiding in there for them to find. "Oh no you don't!" Shanks snapped out, lunging and catching the boy. His greater weight pinning the squirming youth by the middle before he manfully hauled Luffy into the room. It was hard to ignore the bites and scratches he received while doing this. The other two boys, interpreting his move as aggressive had each latched onto a leg and were attempting to savage him though his armement coating. It was a fight to get them all into the room, and after shutting the door Shanks leaned against the wood, feeling it shake as the three threw themselves against it. He knew it was possible he had damaged their tentative trust in him, but he saw no other way to prevent a war with the Whitebeard's over the brats attacking one of Newgate's boys.


	52. Chapter 52

Ocean-sings-together snarled, snapping at Hunts-in-winter when his brother clipped him as the larger threw himself at the wood blocking them. Hunts-in-winter snarled right back, leaving off on the door to challenge Ocean-sings-together.

"Not my alpha!" Ocean-sings-together growled, not backing down.

Hunts-in-winter snapped back. "Older! Not your alpha but older!"

"Doesn't make you always right!" The smaller growled, throwing himself at his brother to scuffle over who was right.

Tracks-by-smell watched on for a short while before nipping both of them on the ears, stopping the escalating fight. "No alpha. We three are all Apha. So control yourselves and work together as pack." He reminded them.

Ocean-sings-together deflated first and looked away, keeping his posture soft. It was _hard_ being without an Alpha. Shanks-not-their-Alpha was strong but the longer they spent onboard the floating den the more they saw how man-beast packs worked. It was not how a wolf pack worked at all. Shanks allowed his pack to act out, and often times seemed unconcerned over behavior that was detrimental to the pack.

They tried to help, but none of this pirate pack of man trusted them like one should trust a packmate or ally. It was just more evidence that they didn't belong with a pack of man-beasts. The more they tried to fit in the more they were pushed away. OST _hated_ it, this feeling of not belonging.

He could tell his brothers did as well. They all had become snappish and more aggressive. When Hunts-in-winter licked OTS's muzzle he knew his brother felt as badly as he did over their fight.

"Push against the dead wood. I will use the small sharp fang to move the cold hook holding it closed." Tracks-by-smell suggested.

Hunts-in-winter and Ocean-sings-together moved in tandem, enjoying the feel of pack as they worked to leave the small den. Together they made short work of the obstacle, just as a pack should. Slinking free they looked for a place to observe. If Shanks did not want them helping his pack then they would not. It hurt to be rejected, but he was _not_ their Alpha. They had no Alpha.

The lack of leadership and direction had them all on edge and fights like this had become more common. He knew _that_ was why Shanks had refused their help and isolated them from his pack. He and his brothers were strong, and he would never hurt them… but the pack of man-beasts were _not_ pack. When upset it was easy to lash out at them for being _other_.

Worse still was Ocean-sings-together couldn't help it. None of them could. They tried, but it was getting harder. The biggest fear was they would anger this pack while far from land. There would be nowhere to run then.


	53. Chapter 53

_**A note on this chapter. "(Things like this)" notes words spoken in the language of the beasts.**_

 _ **You'll understand why the distinction when I didn't use it for Chopper in a bit~.**_

* * *

Marco scowled up towards the deck of the larger vessel from where Shanks was looking down at them. "Are you going to toss down a ladder or do you expect us to scale the sides by hand?"

"I'd rather you not." The Redhair captain cheerfully called down at them.

"Then throw us a damn ladder!" Thatch snapped, annoyed at being kept waiting for the past ten minutes.

Shanks let out a strained sort of laugh. "See, I'd rather you not do that, either."

"This is ridiculous, yoi." Marco grumped, transforming his arms into wings. Thatch quickly caught on and grabbed onto his waist before the first division commander flapped once, sending the two of them up into the air. It was a simple matter to flit over Shanks' head and land on the deck, turning to look at the Yonko with a less than amused stare. "Happy?"

"No." Shanks muttered under his breath so softly Marco almost didn't hear it before grinning. "Well, welcome aboard! What brings you to my humble ship?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you what brings your ship to _our_ waters?" Thatch shot back.

"Eh, just taking the scenic route for a change. I have no intentions on making a move to take one of Newgate's islands." That at least was an honest reply. Or as honest as Marco was expecting.

The first commander allowed Thatch to banter back and forth with the powerful captain as he himself surreptitiously watched the crew. He hadn't seen anyone new, having seen Rockstar's bounty poster a few months ago. While the pirate was still a rookie by their standards, he wasn't a 'brat', being into his mid twenties at the youngest. Still, Marco would have been blind not to notice the uneasy shifting of the crew. Some of it, he was sure, was due to their presence. That was completely natural; any crew would take offence to a non-allied pirate casually coming on board. Especially if that pirate was as strong as they were. It didn't matter that the Whitebeards and the Redhairs generally operated under friendly terms. They weren't allies, after all.

That didn't explain why various crewmen were glancing about the deck, as if looking for something. He watched as one man jumped slightly at the sound of the ropes slapping the mizzenmast. Seasoned sailors didn't react in such a way to the sounds of their own ship. Pirates as a breed were never so jumpy. Not to mention Shanks hadn't asked his habitual question if Marco would join him. The whole thing was highly suspicious to say the least.

"- gonna throw us a par-"

"What did you steal from Garp, yoi?" Marco's cool voice cut across Thatch, looking at Shanks for the first time since boarding.

He caught the flicker of anger before it was gone. "Nothing. Why, you hear something?"

"That's not what the marines you've left in your wake have said." Thatch put in, hand casually resting against the hilts of his dual swords.

The whole crew bristled. "You'd take the word of marines over me?"

"No." Marco easily admitted. "But any fool can see something is going on. Garp isn't one to foolishly throw away resources, let alone the lives of marines on three separate battleships, yoi."

Shanks just glowered, the former easy going expression gone. "I can't see how it's any of your business."

"It's our business when you pull your fight into Whitebeard territory. Or when we have to clean up after you." Thatch shot back. "What, exactly, did you do to piss off Garp so badly?"

"What do you mean, 'clean up after you.'?" Benn interrupted before Shanks spoke.

"Just that." Thatch's look was glacial. "You left three ships crippled, far from land with almost no supplies and little help of rescue. If you're gonna kill the poor bastards for being stupid enough to tangle with you, fine. Do it outright. It's in bad taste to let them starve at sea. Most of them are assholes, but no one deserves _that_ kind of death."

Benn didn't even flinch at the accusation. "Standing up for marines, are we? We're pirates."

Marco crossed his arms as he watched Shanks carefully. There wasn't an ounce of remorse there, which was expected. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Pirates, yes. But I didn't think the mighty Shanks had fallen in with slavers, yoi." A look of anger flashed across that scarred face. "Excuse me, yoi. Kidnappers."

"We-I- didn't. _Kidnap_. Anyone." Shanks ground out.

"No? Then what's this I hear about you running from Garp with three kids in tow?" Thatch asked, deceptively mild.

"You have no room to talk!" Yasopp cat calls. "Kidnapping is how your captain recruits!"

That was a fair point, and both the Whitebeard pirates inclined their heads slightly. "We've never taken anyone who wasn't already a pirate, or at least well on their way to it." Thatch puts in. "And never children."

"Haruta-"

"Is older than he looks." Marco cut off the protest. It was a weak defence at best, but Haruta was aged beyond his years. It was hard to have a childhood when one was a slave, after all. There was a beat of silence after his words. Slavery wasn't an unknown concept, and despite his earlier words Marco knew very well that Shanks abhorred the practice. If these mystery kids were in fact slaves the only reason he'd have taken them was to free them. But the whole thing was unlikely given how Garp was following them. Garp would have easily 'lost' the pirate crew if that was the case. No, he'd said that to gauge the crew's reaction.

"Where are these rug rats anyway?" Thatch asked, making a show of looking around. Neither missed the way various crew members jumped, also looking around now.

" _Safe_." Shanks word rang out and seemed to settle the crew.

"So you don't deny that they are here?" Thatch asked, rocking back on his heels.

The pirate captain shrugged one arm. "What's the point in denying it when you can very well tell with _Haki_?" he shot back at Marco.

It was true. Both he and Thatch had felt the presence of three unknown youn lives before they'd even been within hailing distance. Marco closed his eyes for a second, searching the feeling out. It felt odd; focused in a way he wasn't used to feeling and yet continued to slip away when he tried to track its location. It was enough to make his neck prickled with unease. "Safe... Is it them you are keeping safe, or us, yoi?"

Shanks sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "Can't it be both?"

Marco knew the moment Thatch stepped forward that it was a mistake even if he couldn't have said why. Not at first at least. There was no warning before the attack, and there was no mistake that was exactly what it was. Three bodies slammed into Thatch with the speed of a sea train, nearly throwing the division commander to the ground as they broadsided him. Marco instinctively reached out and grabbed one of them by the hair, yanking them off even as teeth dug into his arm with enough force to hit bone. The pain was momentary before his flames kicked in, the jaws now snapping at his face as he attempted to toss the... person... away from himself.

"STOP!" Shank's voice rang out, the force of his _haki_ backing it. The three forms paused for but a second. Just enough time for Marco to realize they were being mauled by children.

Children who were trying their damndest to kill his brother. Taking a page out of Shank's book he let his _haki_ boil with his killer intent. " _ENOUGH_." He snapped out, shaking the figure he held even as he felt his brother's _haki_ crest over them.

The boy he was grappling with went still, eyes wide and barely breathing save for a low... growl?... He let go, and the boy hunched over on all fours, blue eyes glaring at him from under the blond fringe. A smaller boy bumped against him, gaze flicking between Marco, Thatch and Shanks.

Licking his nose the little one huffed animalistically. "(-threat-not threat-?)"

"(Threat.)" Growled the blond, not taking his eyes off Marco.

Shanks was glowering at the last one, who glared right back defiantly. "I told you ' _No_ '! Bad, Ace! _BAD_! You can't go attacking EVERYONE new!"

The boy, Ace, snarled back. "NO! Fight! (Can't trust new man-beasts. Stupid Not-Our-Alpha. Being challenged in your own den! It is you who are wrong-)"

"No, _no_ fight. These are our _FRIENDS_." Shanks stressed the word.

"(Dangerous not-friends who stink of hot-fire and anger.)" The blond growled louder.

"Sabo! Enough! Luffy, don't you even _THINK_ about biting Thatch again!" Shanks snapped, and Marco saw the little one had been eyeing his brother. Shanks let out a sound that was equally annoyed and angry and all exhausted. "Sorry. They're, uh, a bit aggressive about strangers."

"A _bit_?" Thatch drolly questioned, fingering a bite mark on his shoulder. "I'd say that's more than 'a bit.' What the ever loving hell is your problem, you little hell-spawns?" The boys didn't answer.

Not that Marco expected them too. He risked glancing away only for a moment at Shanks and felt more than saw the two at his feet lean in. He glowered at them. "(Don't even think about it.)" He hissed at them, earning all three's attention. Not daring to take his eyes away he spoke. "Mind telling me why these three brats speak the language of beasts, yoi?"

Shanks glared at him. "We've been trying to get them to use normal words, dammit." A beat. "Wait, you can understand them?"

"I am a zoan type." Marco pointed out. "I might be human; but I've spent enough time riding the skies over the decades to have picked up a thing or two."

"So wait, you're telling me you really ARE a bird brain?" Thatch grinned, laughter in his voice.

"(Don't you dare.)" He glared at Ace who'd shifted closer. "Not the time, Thatch."

"(What are you? You smell like man-beast but don't.)" The one called Sabo asked, head cocking to the side.

"(I am a man-beast. I am also a phoenix.)" Seeing the blank stare he explained. "(A powerful sun-heat bird. And you, who wear the skin of man-beasts?)"

"(Wolves. Hunters of Hunts-boar-alone's pack.)" All three joined in the soft howl, echoing sorrow and loss.

Marco glared at Shanks. "What made you think taking them away from their wolf pack was a good idea, Shanks?"

"I didn't!" Shanks snapped back. "Their pack is dead! Their home in the jungle gone; they were burning it when we left! What, you wanted me to just leave them there? Feral and half mad with loss? Or let GARP of all people take them?"

"So instead you whisk them away to the open seas, yoi?" Marco asked, crossing his arms. "I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous this is, Shanks."

"I know, alright?"

"Do you?" Marco asked, eyes narrowing as he stood nose to nose with Shanks. Low growls echoed around them, promising violence. "Your crew is afraid."

"They are not-" Benn began

Thatch let out a dry laugh. "They are afraid, and if I can see it, you know damn well these brats can."

Marco nodded. "They think they're wolves. Predators. You can't expect them not to react to that. How long before whatever bond you have with them is not enough?"

Shanks looked away first, but not before Marco saw the anguish in his eyes. He knew then that the younger pirate knew exactly how dangerous this whole situation was. Perhaps he had always known, even when he'd brought the children on board. As Shanks turned and gestured for he and Thatch to follow as he tapped Benn on the shoulder, Marco felt a grudging respect for the man, knowing it couldn't have been an easy decision to make. It was obvious to him that the three were at least fond of Shanks, if not the rest of his crew. Still, that would not always prevent an accident when tempers flared and cultures clashed as exhibited by the trashed captain's quarters. Beasts could and would care for those weaker than them. They wouldn't tolerate someone weaker in charge, though. Even if no one wanted to admit it they were all crew - pack - fighting together would have exasperated the situation. The boys dogging their heels were chafing at the restrictions Shanks had put on them.

"It's not your fault, yoi." He said softly. "Animals... _can't_ understand what it means to be Nakama. Not really. The fact you've gotten them this far is a credit to you and your crew."

The captain of the Redhair pirates nodded, deflating slightly. "I couldn't just leave them, Marco. And... they're not safe."

"I'd say." Thatch said with an easy grin. "Little brutes."

Benn sighed, "Since Sabo was injured by that marine they won't even let us approach merchant ships without trying to attack someone. We've been trying to work on it but..."

"They don't trust the crew. Oh, sure, they'll listen to myself and Benn, and they're reasonably fond of a few others."

"I'm sorry, captain." Benn chewed on his cigarette. "I've tried, but..."

"No, this is on me."

Marco snorted. "Hardly. Your men are scared because they don't understand these three. They haven't made the effort, and honestly can you blame the brats for getting worked up over that?"

"None of you speak their language, right?" Thatch agreed, nodding. "It's pretty obvious they understand you, but aren't that good at communicating."

"Likely they don't want to." Marco offered his opinion, remembering a time in the very distant past. "No one wants to talk to the enemy, _especially_ if that means you have something in common."

"Not that they see you as enemies!" Thatch yelped, catching the look on Shanks face. "Just... human, right? And I'm guessing they're not to fond of us humans."

"With good reason." the redhair captain nodded, not elaborating.

A quick glance at Thatch said no elaboration was necessary. His brother nodded, knowing where Marco was going with this. True, the brats in question were much more dangerous than either had expected. It didn't matter, though. Oyaji had a thing for misplaced brats, and Shanks was obviously overwhelmed. "We'll take them." Thatch was rather blunt about it, however.

"What?!" Shanks looked at him wide eyed.

"It's nothing against you, yoi." Marco soothed, "Oyaji is just better equipped to handle this. Problem brats are his specialty."

"Heh, I'm sure you know all about that." Shanks grinned before sobering. "They're not gonna be happy. With any of us."

"They're not happy right now." Benn put in. "I know you want to keep them here, where you can watch them, captain."

"I do; Makino would kill me if anything happened to them. Not to mention..." He trailed off, looking at the boys who rested just outside the door in a patch of sun, watching. Marco didn't push him. Instead he waited for Shanks to think it over and was rewarded when those sharp eyes bore into him. "You take care of them. If they get hurt under Newgate's watch... I swear to you I will not _rest_ until the old man is dead. Do you understand me? They are mine; and I'll be _damned_ if I let them get hurt."

Marco stood a little straighter under the intense scrutiny. There was more to this than he'd thought; more than Shanks attempting to rescue wild boys. "You have my word."

"Mine as well." Thatch echoed. "No harm will come to them."

Shanks let out a tired laugh. "Good. Well, at least this way I know that old seadog will never find them..." He said with more than a bit of fondness as he watched the one called Ace start licking the littlest.

Marco smiled slightly until he realized he and Thatch would be stuck on a small dingy with the three until they made it to Oyaji. He swallowed, hoping they hadn't bitten off more than they could chew.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Kitsune here with the next dump. Normally I'd have stuff to talk about here, but I'm exhausted! I've got the house to myself (I share a condo with my mom. She has an apartment upstairs and I have one downstairs) and am using the opportunity to clean. A LOT.**_

 _ **OH! We got a new pet. A Brazilian Short Tailed Opossum. His name is Rio and he's cute AF.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: Do you have any exotic pets? We have Rio, an iguana (6ft) named Wasabi, a Rosy Boa named Nutmeg (Nutty) a Pionus Parrot named Charlie and a Meyers Parrot named Kai.**_

* * *

"Yeah, you're hungry, aren't you?" Thatch said, smiling down at the three wolf-boys who were watching him from the corner of the small kitchen. He was sure to keep the smile tight-lipped though. Ace had taken great offence to Thatch's wide smile and had latched onto the pirate's leg with a vengeance. It had taken a while before he'd let go, and Thatch still had indents, despite having been using armament _haki_. Of course then Marco told him not to smile showing teeth, because it could be seen as a threat display. Wolves, go figure.

Little Luffy whined, drawing Thatch's attention back to the task at hand. "Maybe some grilled Seaking? You like the sound of that?" the boy licked his lips. "Thought you would. Don't tell Marco, ok? He thinks I'm over feeding you guys as it is."

Thatch knew he was. But it was so hard to say no to those faces. Even if the little savages were getting spoiled. It was hard not to want to stuff them full of good human food anyway. Especially after hearing from Shanks' cook about how emaciated they had been when first brought on board. He could only imagine how upsetting that must have been for the other cook given that they were still painfully thin now. He could count their ribs when they lay on the deck, and the tattered remains of the shorts they'd been wearing were only being held up by jutting hip bones.

Marco was still trying to convince them to put on new pants. It was an uphill battle, if Thatch was reading his friend right. Thatch was going to try another angle with it today, instead of badgering them. Bribes. He fully supported bribery, be it monetary bribes to the marines to look the other way or food bribes on the ship to get out of the graveyard shift. Of course as the bribe-er it helped if you could reason with the bribe-y. He was just going to have to take Marco's word for it that the three brats understood what he was saying. Plating the three quick meals he momentarily paused before shrugging. Pants first; then he'd work on getting them to eat at the table.

"Mmmm, don't these smell good?" Thatch said, showing the boys their plates. Sabo was quivering with excitement and Ace was drooling. "You want it?"

Luffy whined adorably.

"I don't know... this is people-food. Man-beast food, right?" The look Ace gave him said that mattered little, he was hungry. "You don't look much like man-beasts."

Sabo snorted glancing at his brothers and giving Thatch a look that needed no words.

"Well, I say you don't. Not in those rags. Man-beasts wear clothes." He searched, trying to think how to word it. "Clothes are fake furs or pelts to help protect soft man-beast pelts."

The three glanced at his clothes before Luffy nipped at his brother's rags, offering a wolfish grin.

"No, those don't count."

Ace 'oofed' at him.

"Have you seen a man beast wearing something like that? Without putting more on soon?"

They looked away, obviously pouting.

"That's what I thought." He said cheerfully. "Now, I happen to have three pairs of soft-pelt leg covers - pants - here. If I give you this delicious, wonderful smelling food, you have to put them on. And change to new ones before each breakfast. That's the one where we eat right after the sun comes up. Can you do that?"

He could tell none liked the idea instantly. They refused to even look towards the pants, instead alternating between staring and him and the food, letting out whines. The little shits knew he was a softy and enjoyed providing food. They were obviously trying to out wait him. Too bad for them he wanted to one-up Marco more than he wanted to give them an extra meal. Sabo was the first to give in with a much put-upon huff. The blond slunk up to him and looked down, the picture of reluctant compliance.

"I'll help you put them on. It won't hurt, I promise." Thatch said, with a smile, waiting on the other two. It only took a few more minutes before the others gave in, hunger winning out as he knew it would. Putting the plates down he mentally cheered. Wait until Marco saw them in pants!


	55. Chapter 55

Marco refused to admit he was impressed with Thatch's little trick to get the boys in clothes. It had been three days and they were now consistently wearing clean pants and had worn shirts yesterday. Well, most of yesterday. The shirts were apparently a little too tempting for tug-of-war. Still, it was progress Marco supposed as he watched Thatch hold a one sided conversation with Luffy on the importance of shoes. One that was cut short as Luffy became distracted by a passing Coo. His brother's sigh of disappointment was comical to say the least. "You spoil them, yoi."

"So what? I got them to wear pants, didn't I?"

"You still let them get away with not talking." Marco pointed out instead of answering.

"I understand them well enough. Besides, you can always translate if needed."

He frowned, "That's not the point, Thatch. If we're going to teach them how to be human again, we need to make them talk. Otherwise what happened on the Red Force will happen all over again on the Moby Dick."

"The brats understand us just fine; they're learning new words every day. I don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is they don't use the words, Thatch. You're letting them get away with grunts, growls, and yips."

"Don't forget the body language." Thatch grinned.

"This isn't funny, Thatch. You're coddling them and they're never going to learn to fit in if they can't communicate." Marco snapped.

"Why don't you do it? They already don't like you, and I don't wanna be the bad guy here."

"The only reason they don't like me is because you talked me into being the one to drag them on board." He ground out. "And like an idiot I listened to you. Because you were right and they did fight me on it." He'd had to heal quite a few deep bite marks that could have been potentially fatal if they'd been inflicted on Thatch. He couldn't blame the brats, though. They'd panicked when he'd picked them up even though he'd warned them beforehand. In fact, he was pretty sure they still blamed him for having to leave Shanks. Not that he particularly minded being blamed. They needed someone to be mad at, and they'd get over it eventually. He'd much rather them be mad at him than Thatch, anyway. Not to mention if they blamed him they wouldn't blame Oyaji. That would make it easier for Oyaji to convince them to stay. Which would only happen if they'd talk. "Look, Thatch, I get it yoi. You don't want to push them. I can respect that."

"Then what's the big deal, Marco?" Thatch replied, crossing his arms.

Marco thought about how to put what he knew to be true into words. "Right. Bare with me, yoi." Thatch nodded. "Because of what happened, the three of them are seeing a lot of things change. Shanks in particular made a lot of big changes in their lives, yoi. Part of the problem Shanks was having was because the three brats don't know how to react to all the changes."

"Yeah. We've been over that."

"Then we took them, and it's even more things that have changed. But they're getting used to it. It's great that you've started a simple routine with them regarding clothes and food. It'll make things easier in the long run."

"Thank you."

Marco held up a hand, "But, if they get used to acting the way they do - not talking - now, it'll be harder to convince them they need to talk. Ever. Because you and I understand them. And we'll be stuck playing intermediary back home until they leave the ship. And they will leave, yoi. Without language they'll have a harder time connecting to anyone."

Thatch let out a noncommittal sound. "So if I'm hearing you right you're saying we should make all the big changes we can at once. Won't that, I don't know, scare them off more?"

"It could. But there's only two of us here with them so it won't be overwhelming. I'm not saying they have to talk human language to each other. Just us, yoi. To get used to it."

A flash of understanding crossed Thatch's face. It felt good knowing that his brother often forgot what Marco's life was before he joined Whitebeard. Even if Thatch hadn't been a part of the crew back then it was something that was known. Marco refused to ashamed of it, though he admitted being forced into his phoenix form for years as a 'pet' to the  
Tenryūbito was humiliating. When Oyaji had first freed him, Marco had to relearn many things. It hadn't been easy; and he'd only been in the situation for a handful of years. He'd never forgotten he was at his core, a human. He couldn't imagine how much harder for Ace, Sabo and Luffy it would be. The only blessing was that Ace and Luffy wouldn't understand the animosity people would hold towards them because of their parents. Beasts didn't understand family in the same way. Sin was a foreign concept, a "man-beast" thing. Besides, from what Shanks had said the three boys had grown up with a wolf pack that had loved them. Probably more unconditionally than most human parents loved their kids.

Thatch sighed. "Ok, Marco. I'll follow your lead on this. But only if you're the one to get them to sit at the table."

"You just don't want to be gnawed on again, yoi."

"Hell yes I don't want that. Those little buggers have strong bites!" Thatch laughed, slapping Marco on the shoulder. "Ya know... I don't say it often, but... if you ever wanna talk? I'm here for you, brother."

Marco smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Thatch. It's alright, though. It was a long, long time ago. I appreciate it; you offering."

"Hey, offer will always stand. Even if it's just for the little things."

Yes, sometimes Thatch annoyed him. But then he'd say or do something like this and remind Marco just why the fourth division commander was his favorite brother.


	56. Chapter 56

Hunts-in-winter was not happy with the man-beasts at all. Particularly Fl-Marco. He didn't want to be part of whatever strange pack they had so he didn't understand why Marco insisted they speak man-beast to them. It wasn't like the strange fire-bird man-beast couldn't understand him. Thatch was also very intelligent for a man-beast. Tracks-by-smell had high hopes that they'd be able to teach him their language. Hopes that were dashed when the man started to ignore them unless they used man-beast words. It was obvious he wasn't happy, but Marco apparently outranked him in their odd pack. That had come as a bit of a surprise for the brothers; both the man-beasts were very dominant and obviously Alphas judging by the way they carried themselves.

According to both Marco and Thatch - because they didn't trust Marco since he turned into a burning hawk that didn't burn and picked them up - they both served as Alphas of their own packs that were lead by an Alpha-of-us-all. This Alpha-of-Alphas was apparently the strongest of all man-beasts, and fierce in the defence of the packs under him. Both the man-beast Alphas they were traveling with spoke of this Alpha with love, loyalty and joy. Much the same way other packs had spoken of hunts-boar-alone.

...Hunts-in-winter wouldn't be apposed to meeting this Alpha.

Ocean-sings-together definitely wanted to meet him. His youngest brother might not be strong as Ocean-sings-together(Tracks-by-smell?) and Hunts-in-winter, but he actually was more dominant. One day his little brother would become fed up with listening to them and challenge for Alpha if they stayed together. Hunts-in-winter knew this, just as he knew he would yield if Ocean-sings-together was serious. As things stood now, none of them was Alpha. Things were too unsettled and new for just one brother to take the lead. Hunts-in-winter was better with the man-beast speak, Hunts-in-winter was better at reading the layout of their watery territory, and Ocean-sings-together was best at understanding the man-beasts. All three agreed that if one became best at all these tasks, they would be Alpha of their broken pack.

Which was why Hunts-in-winter had taken to following Marco to see if he could understand the strange man-beast.

"You can stop staring at me, yoi." Marco glanced at him from over the top of the thin-dead-tree. Hunts-in-winter grinned, tongue lolling in reply. It pleased him that Marco was as uncomfortable as he was. He could tell by the slight tension in the way he sat. Marco's eyes slid back down to whatever he was doing. "Remind me to have Izo teach you how to read... let's see... 'Alabasta is suffering the worst drought in over fifty years.' Alabasta is an island, Ace. 'Yet despite this there has been copious rain on the capital.' A capital is... a den-site where the Alpha lives on an island. 'There are allegations the King is using rain dust. He has denied anything of the sort and continues to try and help those hit hardest by the drought. Still, man of the citizens of Alabasta are expressing displeasure with the king. A mysterious man called Mr. One is stirring these feeling of discontent.'-"

"(Why is he doing that? Why-)"

"Use your words."

Hunts-in-winter huffed, annoyed. But his curiosity was stronger than his annoyance. "Why? Why he do that? He want be Alpha? Why no challenge?"

"He DOES that in order to get the people behind him for when he challenges the king." Marco explained. "If he does a good enough job at getting everyone upset with their king, the Alpha, they will overthrow the king FOR him."

Hunts-in-winter sneezed in disgust. "That is wrong. He is bad. Dirty to get pack that is not yours to fight their alpha."

"You are right. It's called an underhanded method, and I'm sorry to say many humans try it."

"Man-beasts are messed up."

"We are. But we are also known to protect others who are not pack. Like how Oyaji protects whole islands."

"He takes them over? To increase his territory?" Hunts-in-winter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, Ace. He makes a deal - a promise - with the rulers and people of those islands. That the Whitebeards, his pack, will come to the island's aid if someone threatens them."

"Why?"

"Because It's the right thing to do. Those islands are our friends." Marco paused, sensing his confusion. "Like how Shanks helped you."

Hunts-in-winter chewed his front leg while he thought. It is true that Hunts-boar-alone had asked Shanks to help. But the other Alpha had no need to. He also took them into his own pack, something that was risky to do. Hunts-in-winter didn't resent their time there, and he would go as far to say he appreciated what the man-beast Alpha had done for them. "So, they are allied packs, then?"

"Yes!" Marco smiled at him, pleased Hunts-in-winter understood. Hunts-in-winter felt a warm flush of pride. "We ally with these islands. As we are stronger, we don't NEED anything from them, but often they will provide food while we visit. A safe place to rest. We protect them from dangerous pirates and marines - packs that would harm their people - because it is important for a good strong pack to have allies."

"Yes, this is true. (Hunts-boar-alone) taught us this in the den, and he was the wisest of all Aphas on the island. Your Alpha-of-Alphas must be very wise to see this."

"High praise indeed." Marco's expression became softer. "I am sorry for what happened. I think Oyaji would have liked to meet your (Hunts-boar-alone)."

"No, because then (Hunts-boar-alone) would have taken his pack. Because our Alpha was the best." Hunts-in-winter grinned in the human way, all teeth and no anger. Still, if things had been different, maybe their packs could have met... Shanks had proven to be a good ally to their pack as they grew. Maybe this Pack-of-packs would have been a good ally as well.


	57. Chapter 57

Whitebeard leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable for whatever wild tail Thatch had for him. His son might not have been the most forthright of his children, but the man sure could tell a story. Almost as good as Whitebeard could. "Yes, I do believe you mentioned the rumors last time you called. Something about you and Marco investigating them?"

 _"Oh, we investigated all right!"_ The voice sounded gleeful. _"So - no, don't, I see you. Drop it- So Shanks DID take something from the island after all. It turns out that Goa kingdom not only burned their mountain, they'd ALSO poisoned or outright killed just about everything on it. Apparently the nobles were miffed that they had to bring goods from the other end of the island by boat."_

"And why would they have to do that?" He didn't remember it being a particularly large island.

 _"Turns out there were these wolves, right? Some were normal-ish sized and some were bigger than Stefan. Smart bastards, too. Whole mountain was full of them. What I found out was that some of these packs of monster wolves had been known to hunt humans on the mountain, and ALL of them would drive any human off the mountain. Most of the villagers didn't mind; the wolves didn't bother the flocks and left the people alone so long as they stayed out of the deep woods. But the fastest way across the whole island was this mountain path, and well..."_

"I can see how that would be a problem." Newgate replied with a frown. Those poor animals had lost their lives just for defending their homes. It wasn't surprising; nobles often did the same to their fellow man, let alone animals. Just more heartbreaking because the poor beasts wouldn't understand what was happening. "Well, they are suffering for it now." He turned to Jozu, "See about sending a small ship to the Goa kingdom. I want to see what we can do to help the villagers out."

Jozu nodded, "On it, Oyaji. I think Whiney Bay might be heading towards the North Blue. I'll ask if she can detor."

 _"That's really nice of you, Oyaji. I know some people who're gonna be pleased to hear that."_

There was something in Thatch's voice when he said that. A teasing note, like the one he often took with his brothers. "Oh?" Both let the word hang for a moment. "So what or who did Shanks take? Refugees from a village?"

 _"Something like that."_ There was the sound of a slight scuffle. _"No, you can't eat that. NO."_

"Is everything alright, my son?" If that was Marco he was being awfully quiet.

 _"Everything's fine- OW! - no nipping if you want a snack!"_ Thatch sighed. _"Well, Shanks kind of kidnapped Garp's grandsons?"_

Whitebeard blinked. "I wasn't aware he had grandchildren."

 _"Neither was he."_ Thatch's voice had a slight edge of amused hysteria to it.

"...I believe you might need to explain this to me, Thatch." Whitebeard said, tugging on his mustache lightly. He didn't THINK Dragon was the kind of man to have a child and not share the news with his own father, even if they'd had a falling out.

 _"Well, first. Only one of the brats is ACTUALLY Garp's biological grandson. One of the others is something like his great nephew? The third he sorta adopted as a baby."_

"So he was aware of them."

 _"Well, one of them."_ Thatch allowed. _"Except he thought the kid had died a horrible death. Was real torn up about it, from what I hear. And of course Dragon's brat was supposed to have died at sea, and the third one vanished as a little brat, so... Everyone kind of assumed they were long dead."_

"But they weren't?"

 _"Hardly."_ Thatch snorted. _"The little bastards were on the mountain with a pack of wolves, of all things."_

"The same wolves that chased humans away?" He asked, clarifying.

 _"Yep."_ His son popped.

"How... odd."

 _"Gets odder. Here, eat this."_ Thatch cut himself off again, _"Anyway. These three brats? The wolves raised them. Like, RAISED them raised them. To be wolves. So..."_

He understood instantly. "So they're feral. Shanks took a great risk removing them from their home."

 _"He had no choice. If they'd stayed they'd have died or killed someone. Plus, Garp's hell bent on the idea of them becoming marines. Guy's heart is it the right place, wanting to protect them, but it's a bad idea."_

"Very much so." Whitebeard agreed. "And Shanks is traveling with these brats?"

 _"...um..."_

"You took them, didn't you?" He tried to sound exasperated, he really did. But the simple truth of the matter was he'd only wanted to know if they were still with Shanks so he could meet the brats. Possibly take them in, if they needed it.

 _"Maybe? They're not THAT bad, really. I mean, yeah, Ace gets a bit bitey, Sabo growls a lot and Luffy likes to sneak up on you, but they're kinda nice? Most of the time? Er, Some of the time? And they're learning how to talk like humans, so there's that - and we could always find a nice big empty island in our territory if they just need a new home - and I swear it was Marco's idea!"_

"Gahahahaha!" That was just like his boys. He was sure Marco would blame Thatch for such a thing, too. Not that either had to be worried at all. He was actually quite pleased with his sons. "I look forward to meeting these brats and welcoming them into the family."

 _"Uh, you know they might not want to join, right, Oyaji?"_

"One does not have to be a Whitebeard to be one of my children, Thatch." He reproved, smiling benevolently.

 _The denden gave a warm and sunny smile in return. "I know, Oyaji. Just thought I'd give you the heads up. They're... something else. I think you'll love 'um, but, you know..."_

"The ship might not be the best place for them."

 _"Exactly!"_

He chuckled. "I am aware of that, my son. Still, I look forward to when you and Marco return and I can meet these three."

 _"We should be there in another two months. A month until we're in the New World."_

"We will head towards Fishman Island ourselves, to make things easier for you."

 _"Thanks, Oyaji. I need to go rescue dinner from Luffy before he burns himself. See you soon!"_

Well, that explained who he'd been scolding. "Safe voyage, son."


	58. Chapter 58

"What do you mean, they're not here anymore?" Garp bit out as he glowered down at Shanks.

The pirate didn't bother to even look at him as he held out his mug for Benn to refill. "I mean the brats aren't with my crew anymore."

" _What_ did you do to my gransons?!"

"Dropped them off on some island a ways back. Plenty of wildlife, fresh water... not many people though. Probably for the best, don't you think, Benn?"

"Aye, captain. Given the way they chased Lucky Roo it's safer this way." The dark haired gunman replied.

Garp took a deep breath and held it for the count of ten. It wouldn't do to try and kill Shanks now; not when the pirate had his rookie marines outgunned and outclassed. "You mean to tell me you _abandoned_ them?"

"No, I mean to tell you I let them go."

"That's the same thing! If they get hurt-!"

"They're big boys - er wolves -, they'll be fine. Besides, I was starting to worry for my crew's safety. They _really_ don't like humans, Garp."

The marine silently fumed at that. He knew the boys had every reason to hate humans. Still, he'd hopped that Shanks' crew would curb their aggression if nothing else. It had been the only thought to get him through the months of chasing the man. If what Shanks was saying was true, it likely _was_ a good thing he hadn't succeeded in taking the boys. His marines were far less experienced when it came to dealing with dangerous unknowns than the Redhair pirates. Still, the fact that Shanks had _abandoned_ them on some pisshole of an island angered him to no end. "Mark my words, pirate-"

"Look at it this way, when you find them they might have calmed down enough to go with you without you losing a few marines." Shanks grinned back at him, half drunk and full of his own anger.

Garp deflated slightly. Shanks was right to be mad at him for what he'd done on the island. The man was right as well, the boys _could_ calm down from this, and maybe he could get them to come with him. If not, at least they were safe from the world. But still, he needed to at least see them for himself. "Where?"

Shanks snorted. "Like I'm gonna tell you that after you just threatened me? Find it yourself."

All that anger came back. It had been months of trailing Shanks, and the man had passed dozens of islands that fit his description. Garp could be looking for years and still not find them. He would look though. He owed it to the boys. "I hate you."

"It's mutual."


	59. Chapter 59

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. It's a few days later than I was hoping to get it out, but I had a trip down to DC for a baptism (on my birthday, thank you family, lol) work, and well, a bit of writer's block. We are all good now! I am thinking of starting Streetside/shipside back up no problem, possibly Adopted by Default…. But I want to finish this first. Plus I have original stories to work on. In other news I've been taking an online class to get a different job, wish me luck!**_

 ** _Question of the chapter: This one's personal, do you suffer from depression? I do. I take pills and see a therapist. Who I have to see in a few hours. It's hard not to feel like it's something I should hide, but you know what? I'm depressed, and I'm working on getting better._**

* * *

Tracks-by-smell found he was growing to enjoy the salty air. Not as much as Ocean-sings-together, who could usually be found at the front of the floating den with his nose in the air watching the spot where the sky met the water. He enjoyed it at least as much as Hunts-in-winter, though. Laying on the dead wood, soaking in the hot sun and licking dry salt from their skin had become their new favorite pastime. Tracks-by-smell didn't mind too much when the man-beasts Thatch or Marco joined them. The two man-beasts told them it was called 'sunbathing' which seemed like a weird name. You couldn't swim in the sun or the heat it gave off. He didn't have to words to tell them that the tigers called it basking, but that didn't bother Tracks-by-smell too much.

Learning man-beast was hard; and while on the one hand he was pleased with his growing skill, he resented it. He was a wolf after all. The language he grew up with was so much more expressive than the ones the man-beasts used. Theirs was a tongue filled with words that sounded the same but meant different things and words that sounded different but yet meant the same thing. It was confusing and Tracks-by-smell wasn't surprised at how snappish Hunts-in-winter was when made to communicate in this way for any length of time. On the other hand, Ocean-sings-together would get to the point where he would outright ignore the man-beasts for hours. Neither Marco or Thatch became upset when his brothers got like that. No, they were very tolerant. More tolerant then Tracks-by-smell remembered Waits-in-silence being.

That scared him sometimes. The soft tricky thoughts of a time when he didn't yet live like a wolf. He rarely had cause to think about it before traveling with these two, and he found he didn't like the thoughts at all. He didn't remember much beyond foot-caught-between-rocks unhappiness from the time before the pack. Tracks-by-smell didn't want to, either. But that didn't stop the memories that had surfaced of those early days in the pack. Days where he felt cared for, but confused and frightened by the large wolves when they'd want something from him he couldn't understand. Days where he'd fight with his brother over some perceived wrong. Those days were long past and as useless as the reflection of the moon on still water but made him uneasy.

Was the man-beast Marco right? Was he really NOT a wolf? He was afraid to ask his brothers if they felt a strange familiar tug with some of the sounds in the man-beast language. He didn't want to be different from them. Tracks-by-smell knew it was just because he'd spent more time as a new-cub with man-beasts. Still, it made him displeased when he knew things his brothers didn't even as they celebrated how smart and clever he was. He felt like a pack-liar. A... a "fraud".

Sneezing in annoyance he rolled over, showing his belly to the sun as he tried to shake the dark thoughts. He almost didn't hear his youngest brother padding over to him. "Brother? What upsets you?"

"Nothing, Ocean-sings-together."

Ocean-sings-together licked his ear. "It is the ease at which you pick up the strange language, isn't it?" For a wolf as happy as a cub on it's first hunt Ocean-sings-together was always so perceptive. "There is no reason to feel ill at ease over this."

"...It makes me less wolf. More like them." He sighed.

"Hardly." Ocean-sings-together grinned.

"It does, song-brother. Because sometimes I remember the time BEFORE the pack-"

"Then am I too less then a wolf?" Ocean-sings-together asked, eyes full of mischief and just a hint of worry.

"You-"

"Sometimes... sometimes when the wind is just right and the den moves a certain way... I think I can hear the sounds of the past. Sounds I hear Marco and Thatch make, sometimes." Ocean-sings-together lay next to him. "They are not always happy thoughts, but those sounds fill me with warmth at times."

Tracks-by-smell sighed, nuzzling his brother. "You are no less a wolf. You were just a cub when the pack found you-"

"As were you."

"I was older-"

"And weaker for the time you spent with the man-beasts that did not care for you the way a pack should." He had to concede that point with a nod of his head. "You know what Hunts-boar-alone would have said. We are no less wolves for our new-cub time. The man-beasts that bore us were not pack, and it is not their fault or ours that they could not properly care for us."

"Still, I feel less-"

"Then should Hunts-in-winter feel less, too? For he wakes sometimes stinking of fear and whining about the pack harming him." Ocean-sings-together snapped, reminding him of the half-thoughts their brother had on occasion of his first meeting with the pack. A time all the pack elders spoke of in hushed snarls save for their pride in Hunts-boar-alone. It was no secret in the pack how Hunts-in-winter had come to them. His fear-dreams often upset his mother because of this. Tracks-by-smell licked his paw, realizing her upset was the same as Ocean-sings-together's mother's when he'd wake up yelping of drowning. The same upset his own mother expressed when he'd wake from a memory of angry man-beasts and cruel sounds. Of being stuck in a den. He shuddered, shaking such thoughts off. Ocean-sings-together huffed, "See? We are no less wolves then those who are caught by men for their small dens. It is a bad... memory... but it makes us stronger wolves to know how man-beasts work."

"It still does not feel right to know their language. To have memories of a time I used it." He sighed.

"I know. But that is because their language is stupid and confusing. Beast-speak is better, but man-beasts are mostly weak and limited. They can't see as well as beasts, or hear as well. So they must use a simple chatter-language. And they are full of pride, too. So that even those who could learn our better language do not. Wolves know better than to give into such pride."

Tracks-by-smell grinned, "Yes, wolves know how to use all the skills they have for a successful hunt. For the good of the pack."

"For the good of the pack."


	60. Chapter 60

"It's late, yoi." Marco began as way of greeting as he walked into the kitchen. Thatch barely acknowledged him from where he sat, nursing a tankard of something that was likely very alcoholic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A pause, "Well, I feel bad about making the brats talk, but, I don't know." A sigh. "Are we doing the right thing, Marco? Maybe it would be better to just drop them off on some island."

"Maybe. And if that's what is really best for them, we will." Marco promised, sitting down and helping himself to the tankard. It tasted horrible. "But for now, learning human speech will only benefit them. Look at it this way; We drop them off on some island. After a while a merchant ship stops there. Maybe for repairs, or to stock up on fresh fruit. The boys as they are now? They'll defend their island-"

"As they should."

"Yes. But they won't be able to TELL the merchants it's their island. The merchants won't be able to explain they're not there to hurt them and are only passing by."

Thatch's usually tan face went white. "It'd be a slaughter. Oh god, what if it's marines? Or other pirates..."

He passed the tankard back. "Exactly. They may not like it now, but it could save lives later, yoi. Now that doesn't mean I don't want them to join the crew. Honestly I think despite their... oddities... they'd fit in pretty well."

"Eventually, maybe." Was the skeptical reply. "Ace is the moodiest fuck I've ever met, and that's even considering I don't understand half of what he says."

It was true Ace was horribly moody, prone to snapping and snarling often. That wasn't to say the others were not moody, though. "Luffy and Sabo are pretty moody as well, yoi. They just don't try to bite you when annoyed."

"Maybe you should kick Ace in the face, too."

Marco colored a bit. "For the last time, I didn't MEAN to. I forgot Sabo was there and I just reacted when I felt something on my leg."

Thatch snorted, "The look of surprise he gave you was pretty funny, though. Luffy avoided you for DAYS after that 'accident', too, didn't he?"

He refused to dignify that by answering. Instead he changed the topic. "Overheard Sabo and Luffy talking - like beasts - about how stupid and weak we humans are."

His brother predictably let out a squawk of protest. "What?"

"Because MOST humans can't hear or see as well as beasts can. And we are apparently too prideful to try."

"... Well. It's hard to argue that." Thatch shrugged. "But, hey, I've got amazing vision, AND I can hear a pin drop in battle."

"True. Plus you've made an attempt to understand their language-"

"If only you'd let me try TALKING to them in it-"

"You'd mess it up, and you know it." He teased. "They've noticed, though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Haven't you seen how when one wants to talk to another they now do it out of sight? They know I can understand them and suspect you at least have an idea of what they're saying now."

"Great, so we're teaching them to be even more sneaky." The other man laughed. "I can just picture them slinking off to hide behind Oyaji... he'd think it was adorable, you know?"

"It would be pretty cute. " Marco agreed. Of course, the brats wouldn't see it that way. But it crossed his mind to suggest they use the space behind the chair as a meeting place. It was the one spot on all of the Moby Dick he could assure them they'd be left alone, after all.

"... Maybe I'll see if Blamenco can build some kind of lean- to there..." Thatch muttered, obviously thinking along the same lines.

"You should call him tomorrow, yoi. I'm sure the chair is due for some maintenance." Even if it wasn't, it shouldn't be too hard to convince Blamenco to build something. The man was always making little adjustments to the ship.


	61. Chapter 61

Whitebeard sat in his recently refurbished chair while his sons and daughters flitted about, nervous with excitement. He himself was not immune to the feeling as the small dingy his two wayward sons were on approached. Newgate was just a lot better at hiding it, was all. It wouldn't do for the world's strongest man to act like an anxious parent each time one of his crew came back. Even if that's how he felt. Of course this time it was even harder to feign casualness. Very hard indeed when Marco cleared the rail in a blaze of blue, three arms caught gently between his talons. The owners of the arms didn't look so happy about the short trip, a feeling more than a few of his sons could relate to, he was sure.

Though his sons wouldn't be foolish enough to try and bite Marco, even if they'd hurl insults as the three brats obviously were. One didn't have to understand them to get the jist of it just by their expressions. Thatch's arrival on deck was greeted with snarls that were drown out by the cheers of those on deck. Newgate hid a wince as the sudden sound drew the brats' attention to the crewmen who were waiting on deck. Ostentatiously there to greet their brothers, but in fact to see the three new additions. Additions who became spooked by the crowd, if the way they pressed between the two division commanders and the rail was anything to go by.

More than anything he wanted to go to them. He knew it would do more harm than good, though. Whitebeard had to appear calm and in charge if he wanted to make a good first impression. So instead he silenced his sons. "Give your bothers some space. As you can all see, they have returned to us just fine. You may catch up with them after they give their report." He said, dismissing those who had no reason on deck to go back to whatever chores they might have. Or at the very least to retreat to another deck.

He was proud of the lack of grumbling. Many of his children had seen the flinch and realized they'd frightened the brats. In a matter of moments the main deck was clear save for all the division commanders and two nurses. Newgate let out a silent sigh, knowing that they did it to show a strong and united front more than for curiosity. If he forced the issue they would leave, but it might be harder for the feral brats to accept them as authority figures if he did that. A nod to Marco and Thatch told the two of them to take their time coaxing their charges closer, even if he wished they'd hurry. Slowly, after what seemed like hours but really a quarter of an hour the rumbling growls subsided and the boys designed to slink after the two commanders until they stood before his were tiny little things; slim to the point of frail looking and wary of every sound. Still, there was strength in those eyes that flitted up for but a second to meet his. They were nervous, but they weren't afraid. He felt a swelling of fondness towards Shanks for the effort he must have put in.

"Hello, brats." He greeted, allowing his _haki_ to brush against their minds as best as he was able. He'd seen Roger do much the same to quiet raging seakings, and while his rival was reluctant to share the trick Whitebeard was glad he'd kept asking. The way the brats seemed to relax told him Shanks had been right; the Wolf-God had been one of the few animals powerful enough to use _haki_. "Welcome to my ship."

The blond, he thought Thatch had told him that one was called Sabo, ducked his head slightly. "We- " A reluctant glance towards Marco and a low sound, "-Thank you. For welcome."

Newgate smiled, remembering at the last moment to keep it tight lipped. "And I thank you for coming." He focused on feeling welcoming and amused. If he concentrated he could feel the wisps of their own _haki_ , used differently than he'd ever seen it used before, but there just the same.

"Here-not-stay-here." One of the dark haired ones huffed lowly. Whitebeard thought his name was Ace, and he didn't seem pleased at all.

"I know you're not planning on staying here with us. But you are welcome to visit as long as you'd like."

The brat looked up at him, challenge in his eyes and the strongest man in the world met his hostility with calm assurance that no matter what the brat did, the pirate would come out on top. The boy blinked, not exactly cowed, but seeming to be more at ease. He yawned widely before licking his lips, nosing his smallest brother.

The little one had been watching him intently this whole time. "You are big." He pointed out. "Yet you smell of sickness and age. How are you Alpha still, Elder?"

He certainly was a blunt little shit, wasn't he? Whitebeard was amused, though, even if Thatch did palm his own face in exasperation. Whitebeard grinned, showing a little bit of his teeth, challenge in his eyes. "Because I'm still the strongest, and best to lead us. But if you or your brothers would like to try and be Alpha-captain- I welcome you to try and beat me."

The brats seemed surprised at first before they grinned at him in a way that was definitely a challenge. Good. He looked forward to seeing what they could do.


	62. Chapter 62

"They're pretty lively, aren't they?" Jozu commented, leaning on the rail next to Teach.

"Zahahaha, they sure are." He replied, watching the three little shits bully Sefan. The giant war hound didn't seem to know what to make of them. He'd been trained not to attack crewmembers - training that stuck more often than not and those he tended to go after, like Teach for instance, avoided the beast - and was unused to people Whitebeard liked attacking him. It was a good learning opportunity for Teach, though judging how quick Stefan was to block the three brats from getting near the nurses despite being cowed by them he would be best off scrapping the plan to off the captain that way.

The third division commander shook his head, "I'm not sure how long Oyaji can convince them to stay. Izo's half afraid they'll make a break for it when we stop at fishman island on the way back to the New World."

Teach could see that, but personally he thought the brats had more self preservation than that. "I'd be more worried they'd try and eat someone."

"Actually, they seem to like Numar and Randu just fine. Or at least, they're no more hostile to mermen and fishmen then they are to the rest of us. I'm more worried about them trying to eat Marco. Did you see that bird the one caught?" Teach shook his head. "I think it was Ace, he's the older dark haired one. Little shit lept from the top deck and snagged a low flying seagull. Had to be a jump of almost twenty feet."

"It's not that hard to catch a seagull. Those things are stupid."

"Yeah, but have you ever caught one in your teeth?"

Jozu had him there. "Can't say I have."

"Well, Ace did. Landed on those crates over there and took off running, other two chasing him. Jones said he watched them eat the damn thing raw, feathers and all."

"That's..." actually pretty nasty, when Teach thought about it, "Intense. Maybe Marco should watch his back." Or maybe the first division commander would have an 'accident' that the three brats would be blamed for.

"Hahaha, yeah. Don't want him to end up on the menu!" Jozo laughed. "Ugh, I got late shift lookout, third shift today I'm taking. I'm going to catch some rest so I'm not jumping at shadows tonight."

"Some of us have kitchen cleanup, so..."

"So you're gonna eat all the leftover desserts again. I'll keep that in mind and get to dinner early. See ya later, Teach."

"Bye, commander." Teach's attention was already back to the three brats, mind racing as he thought of ways he could use their presence to his advantage. They really were little more than animals, tools to be used and thrown away. Maybe... maybe if he played his cards right he could get them to follow _his_ commands. It shouldn't be too difficult, like training a dog but better because these dogs could reason. Yes, he might have the first few recruits for his own crew...


	63. Chapter 63

Izo was regretting volunteering to give the brats a bath. Greatly regretting it. The fact they had no clue who he was was disconcerting enough, but the complete lack of respect was getting old. They nipped at his kimono, tugged on his hair, and generally made pests of themselves. If it wasn't for Thatch's earlier words about guns he might have been tempted to fire a few warning shots. As it was he had to content himself with glaring at them to no effect. He was bending down to pick up the bucket Sabo had tossed out of the tub (again) when Luffy apparently decided to use him as a mountain. The wet naked brat scrambled against the silk kimono, thick nails and powerful toes digging into the gunner as the man tried to remain standing. It wasn't easy as hunched over as he was, and Izo almost went into the pool face first.

"That's it! I've had it with you three!" The sixteenth division commander snarled, standing to his full height and sending the boy climbing him tumbling to the floor in a jumbled pile of limbs. Sabo made to leave the pool of water and without even thinking Izo reacted the way he would to Thatch in the middle of a prank. In other words, he drew his gun and leveled it at the kid.

Instantly he realized his error in the way those blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly, lips peeling back over white teeth. It still didn't stop him from leveling his other weapon behind him when he felt Luffy shift to attack even knowing he was making matters worse. For a moment no one moved or made a sound. Then a deep rumbling snarling growl echoed through the room and Izo knew he was in trouble. He might have Sabo and Luffy pinned down, but in the commotion he'd lost track of Ace. It was a deadly mistake to make, and a rookie one at that. These three wouldn't know he had no intention of actually shooting so therefor he was a threat. He'd have to act fast if he didn't want to end up with his throat torn out by the youth he could feel moving in his blind spot.

A shifting of his weight had Sabo tensing like he was going to lunge and Izo felt a moment of respect for their teamwork as he realized the three had _planned_ this from the start. They were challenging him; testing themselves against a division commander. It was gutsy and foolish, but Marco _had_ said they thought like wolves and dominant wolves at that. They'd _need_ to challenge others; find out where they fit in. The crew's reaction to these challenges could very well be the tipping point on if they were willing to stay. Willing to be human.

So them possibly trying to kill him was a bit of an honor when seen that way. Didn't mean he was putting down his damn guns, though. Narrowing his own eyes he ground out, "Don't even THINK about it." In his most threatening voice.

It didn't work – he didn't expect it to, honestly – instead it seemed to encourage the youth to attack. Izo was ready for him, though. When he felt more than saw the boy come at him in a leap he moved at the last possible second. Ace's teeth had been less than an inch from his ear when Izo shifted his weight down and to the side while still keeping Sabo and Luffy in his gun sights. The shift caused Ace to miss, and as he went past Izo hurried his meeting with the wet floor by smacking the back of his head with the butt of the gun aimed at Luffy.

It was over in a second and Izo smirked at the shocked expressions he received from the trip when Ace picked himself up. He still didn't drop his guard, however. "Want to try that again?"

"Faaaassst." Rumbled Luffy.

"Snake." Ace huffed. Izo blinked, not sure if he'd been insulted or not.

"I'm not a snake." But snakes were fast, he realized. "I'm _faster_ than a snake. Too fast for you."

Sabo grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not not-now."

"It will be much _later_ before you're as fast as I am." He almost laughed, amused by how undaunted they were. "Are you done or am I going to have to throw you all around some more?"

They seemed to think on that for a little bit before visibly relaxing. "Play-no-notplay?" Luffy asked.

Izo lowered his guns, trying to work it out as he put them away. Notplay he thought meant a scuffle since they knew what a fight was according to Thatch. So was he asking Izo to "Play?"

It was only after they dog piled him he realized he said the word out loud.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter dump. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation for a bit and then my Uncle took a turn for the worst. So things are really…. Not good right now in my life to be honest. I'm going to the hospital about every other day and it's an hour and a half drive from home. This is on top of going to work of course. So I'm running on stress (not eating well either) and about 5 hours of sleep a night if I'm lucky.**_

 _ **But it's alright. Well, it's not but it's stage 4 cancer so it's not like I'm surprised? Man that sounds callous to type but you guys know what I mean.**_

 ** _Question of the chapter: "What's your ideal home?" Mine is a tiny home! I looked at a builder while on vacation and I'm likely going to get one built by them when I save up enough!_**

* * *

Whitebeard smiled fondly as he watched his three newest sons pester Thatch for food. It had only been a week, so it wasn't surprising they still avoided a good percent of the crew. Still, he was proud of his sons and daughters for not reacting too poorly to the new additions. Flinching was still something a few needed to work on, especially since the little brat Ace seemed to take glee in _making_ people flinch and then snapping at them when they did. He only became truly aggressive if someone woke him suddenly. Sabo was more likely to become snappish if he was crowded too much, and Luffy didn't like shouting that was too close to where he was at all as attested to by Haruta's leg. Everything else was a mixture of bluffing and posturing that Newgate secretly thought was cute.

"Oyaji." Marco called out, getting his attention.

Or at least attempting to. "Mmm?"

"You're staring again, yoi. If they catch you—"

"I'm not staring, I'm observing an interaction between my crew and our guests." He replied with a smile, knowing Marco was on to his bullshit.

His first division commander snorted slightly, glancing over at the brats in question as well. "So, next stop Sabaody?"

Whitebeard frowned slightly. Sabaody was the next logical port of call before going down to Fishman Island, and many of his children enjoyed the amusement park there. It wasn't a necessary stop, however, since the _Moby_ _Dick_ was made out of a combination of Adams wood with a veneer of mangrove wood along the bottom. His shipwrights knew how to activate the wood's sealing properties even though it took a few days longer than the more traditional method. If he wasn't mistaken Rakuyo was also trying to grow their own mangroves in one of the empty cargo holds. So far the plants were little over two meters tall, but they'd started producing tiny bubbles.

Idly he wondered how the brats would react to bubbles, watching as they trailed after Izo who was _not_ running away. Just walking quickly with an exasperated expression on his face. "Tell the seventeenth division to prepare for submersion."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that, Oyaji? The crew could use a break, and those brats haven't touched land in months."

"That's exactly why. While I trust you all to look out for your newest siblings, Sabaody has a number of places where snot nosed brats like them could get in trouble."

"Slavers." Marco growled out, realizing what he meant.

"Just so. I'd rather avoid tempting fate. We will dock at Fishman Island for a week at the least to give everyone time to adjust and for the brats to stretch their legs."

"Less likely they can wander off and get lost there, too. We wouldn't need to crowd them if we docked in the right glade." Marco nodded. "Alright, I'll let the crew know. It'll take a few days."

"That's fine; we are still a bit farther off than I'd like to set down." He acknowledged, turning his attention back to his many sons and daughters. It looked like the newest might have found a potential playmate in Kingdew. The rough and ready pirate was wrestling Ace and if he was reading the brat right, they were both enjoying it.

Basically, it was like dealing with any new addition to his family in that way. The three of them had rough spots to their personalities and it was a matter of figuring out where and how they'd fit in. It was only complicated by the brats' lacking language skills. Oh, he was no fool. He could see in their eyes they understood quite a bit of what was said around them. They just didn't use words to communicate unless reminded to, and then it was usually in broken fragments. Whitebeard had a sneaking suspicion they were better at the skill than they let on, especially the blond. He wasn't going to push, though. They had their reasons, and he respected that. Yet if they thought not talking would help keep the lines of "us" and "them" clear in regards to his crew and their pack, they were in for a surprise. He might be willing to drop them off on an island in the New World, but that wouldn't be the last the boys would see of them. Not by far. Because when Whitebeard claimed someone as his own he stuck by that claim for life.


	65. Chapter 65

Rayleigh was not exactly insulted that the Whitebeard pirates were not stopping by Sabaody. He could feel them at the edge of his _haki_ , just out of sight of the archipelago where they'd sat for more than a day. It was obvious they were on their way to Fishman Island using their own power instead of employing any of the coaters at Sabaody. Which given the prices many charged even the World's Strongest Crew he could understand. But they could have at least stopped by for a drink. He was an old man; he was entitled to want company every now and then that wasn't some upstart rookie pirate who thought they knew everything.

Stupid Whitebeards.

Well, if Newgate wasn't going to come to him, he'd just have to go to them he decided, stripping off his cloak in preparation for the swim to the ship. It would only take him a few hours after all, and there was some daylight left.

Two hours in an a little more than half way there it occurred to him that jumping into the ocean while drunk to swim to a ship he couldn't even see was not his smartest idea. Especially when he couldn't be sure of his welcome. But as he was already halfway there and the sun had sunk long ago and there wasn't much of a moon tonight he kept going. It'd be harder to get back to Sabaody then the ship. Then he could climb aboard and find some sake to warm himself up with. The rest of the long swim passed a lot slower than the first as he kept having to correct his course though he still eventually made it to the side ladder built onto the hull for those members who were fishman. From there it was an easy climb up to the quiet deck. There wasn't a soul around, though he did happen across a bottle of red wine that was half drunk someone left out. It wasn't sake, but it'd do a fair job towards warming him up he figured so he downed the bottle in three quick pulls as he settled against the stairs to wait until the nightwatch noticed his presence.

When the warmth from the wine started to spread and make Rayleigh feel a little muzzy, he realized he might have been a tad hasty downing the whole thing in one go like that. Obviously it was more than a simple red wine, and even with his quiet admirable tolerance he was feeling the effects. Of course, he'd already been quite drunk before his swim and hadn't quite shaken that off. Plus he was dehydrated from his exercise. Not that anyone would really be able to _tell_ how drunk he was. Not after long years of piracy had his drunk reaction times almost as sharp as his sober ones, _and_ he was an introverted drunk who tended to do wild things while sober, too.

He was definitely buzzed right now, though. He was seeing things, after all. "Hey there, Roger, come to pay your old first mate a visit?" He asked the specter.

The ghost of the past wrinkled his nose and looked at the empty bottle in his hand. It figured ghosts would be quiet, he'd almost forgotten what his Captain sounded like, after all.

"Don't be like that. It was wine, and you know you never had a stomach for the stuff." Rayleigh yawned, eyes drifting shut.

When he next opened them it felt like only seconds later, but it must have been longer. He wasn't leaning against the wall anymore but instead curled on his side. The warm buzz was defiantly fading and he could feel just the traces amounts of just how bad the hangover would be, if the drunk hallucinations hadn't been a giveaway he'd overdone it. Going back to sleep seemed like an excellent idea. He seemed to remember seeing Roger without a shirt? Been awhile since he'd thought of his Captain, and he'd _never_ thought of him like that. A sharp punch near the bladder had him grunting as he realized that something or someone was laying on top of him. Lifting his head he blinked bleary eyes at a tiny version of Roger using him as a pillow of sorts. He stared at the form, wondering if he was still really that drunk when a snort drew his attention to his audience. The "ghost" from before was still staring at him from a few feet away next to another odd half naked _blond_ Roger look alike. True, Roger had never been blond, but the two staring at him sure had that devil-may-care grin down. "…You're not a ghost, are you?"

The… not ghost radiated amusement, much like Roger would have done while the other was obviously silently laughing as well.

"I must still be _very_ drunk, Mini-Roger." He groaned, closing his eyes and trying to roll over unsuccessfully. He'd deal with Mini-Roger, Mini-mini-Roger and Blond-Roger when he was awake and sober. If he wasn't just hallucinating the whole thing. Maybe he'd accidentally drunk some seawater or something…


	66. Chapter 66

"You could always kick him awake." Izo helpfully suggested, a tiny smile tugging at the man's lips.

"I'm not kicking the Dark King awake, yoi. No matter how unwelcome his presence is." Marco grumped back, arms crossed as he glowered down at their stowaway who was snoring. He had _hoped_ the man would have woken on his own _before_ they'd set off for Fishman Island. Or that the brats would have had the good sense to chase him off. Apparently they'd been confused at first thinking Rayleigh was a part of Oyaji's 'pack' given the lack of alarm raised and the ease at which the drunk had fallen asleep. Marco supposed he couldn't be mad at them, they didn't really understand _normal_ human behavior enough to recognize batshit crazy behavior. Speaking of… "Where are the brats?"

"Not to worry. Namur is keeping an eye on them, he'll make sure they don't try and jump through the bubble coating."

"He better. It's too deep, and the fish down here could swallow the three of them whole."

"Have a little faith in them, they're not that foolish." Right on the heels of Izo's admonishment there was a splash and a shout. "Well, _we_ are not foolish enough to let them try where we can't keep an eye on them." He amended.

Marco snorted, his attention back on Rayleigh. The shout seemed to have woken the man from his slumber, though if the way he burrowed his face in the crook of his arm was any indication he was more than willing to go right back to sleep. "Get up, Rayleigh, or I'm going to start letting people step on you, yoi."

"Keep it down." The Dark King groaned, obviously very hung over.

Too bad, Marco wasn't feeling sympathetic. "What are you even doing here, yoi?"

Rayleigh reluctantly sat up, though it was more of a hunched over posture as he nursed his obviously aching head. He balefully looked at Marco through the long gray fringe of his hair. "Visiting."

"Without letting us know beforehand." The sixtieth division commander raised an eyebrow. "Unbelievable. No wonder Akagami turned out the way he did." Turning to Marco the gunner huffed, "I'll go see Thatch about a hangover brew. This one is useless right now and I have a feeling he's going to need his wits about him." With that he turned and left.

"I'm not useless…."

"No, just reckless and stupid." To the petulant glare Marco tilted his head to the side, indicating the water surrounding the ship.

"…I wasn't expecting you to set down so soon." Rayleigh sheepishly admitted. "You've only been in the area a day, after all."

"We've been preparing for over a week."

"What's the rush? Is there something wrong on Fishman Island?" Rayleigh asked, concerned, and with good reason. It was no secret he had many friends who lived there.

"No. Just some things that Oyaji wants to take care of in private." Marco hedged.

"Ah." The older looking pirate let it go, acknowledging the unspoken rule not to pry into another crew's business. Running a hand through his disheveled hair Rayleigh let out a sharp bitter laugh. "I was worried for a moment there."

"I don't see why, yoi. You'd find out anything going on there almost before we do."

The other nodded, leaning back to rest against the wall Marco had placed him near. "I know. But… I thought I saw something last night. Call me a superstitious old fool, Marco, but after seeing what I saw and your quick descent—"

"What did you see?" Marco asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Only years of practice keeping a straight face after one of Thatch's pranks saved him from giving it away.

"Nothing. Just a drunken memory." The man looked a little melancholy at that.

Not that Marco was paying attention. He'd been distracted by a very wet Ace who'd for whatever reason decided to shake off _right next to_ _Marco_. "Really? The whole ship, and you choose here to do that?"

"Fun." Came the clipped reply.

"Wait, you can _see_ him?" Rayleigh asked.

Marco smirked, "Of course."

"Ok, good. I knew I was hungover, but—"

"You're not seeing things, yoi."

Something dark crossed Rayleigh's face as he looked at Marco. The man stood, and Ace growled low in warning. Both pirates ignored it. "Marco, there better a _damn_ good reason for this."

Marco blinked, confused at the sudden hostility. "For what?"

"For my _Captain's son_ being on this ship when he's _not supposed to exist_." Rayleigh hissed.

Marco went cold for a second, blood pounding in his ears. Sure, Shanks had told them as much about the boys as the man knew. That had included just who they were related to of course. It just… wasn't something he'd found important beyond letting Oyaji know. The brats didn't understand or care and never would. It was still a risk if other people found out. "You're wrong, yoi."

"I know _damn_ well that's Ace—"

The growling increased, and Marco gave the brat a sharp look before turning his attention back to Rayleigh. He kept his voice low; they already were attracting attention and the last thing he wanted was for them to be overheard. Some of his siblings were excitable on top of being horrible gossips. If they found out it would only be a matter of time before the world knew the Whitebeards had Roger _and_ Dragon's children on board as well as their sworn brother (and distant cousin to both). That… would not endear humans to the brats at all. "Look; as far as the _world_ is concerned _that man_ never had a child." Marco hissed, eyes flashing. " _Ace_ and his _brothers_ just happen to bare an _uncanny_ resemblance to the man, yoi."

"Brothers?" The Dark King asked guardedly. Marco gestured with his chin to the two who were carefully watching the confrontation a few feet away, postures stiff. "…God Roger-ness must be contagious."

Marco sincerely hoped not, but it would go a long way to explaining some things if it was. They boys just grinned wolfishly, sensing the drop in tension. "Don't even suggest that, yoi." He nodded at the boy pressed against his leg defensively. "Ace." A nod to the other two. "Luffy and Sabo. They were raised by wolves. Literally, yoi."

Rayleigh grinned at that. "No kidding!" He crouched low, a move Marco who heartedly approved of. "Nice to meet you, Mini-Roger, Mini-mini-Roger, Blond-Roger. I'm Rayleigh. Let's be friends!"

As the brats crowded around Rayleigh, sniffing him curiously Marco decided he _didn't_ approve. It wasn't that he was jealous, either. Just that Rayleigh was probably going to corrupt the poor brats. He couldn't even get their names right, after all, and they were still working on that!


	67. Chapter 67

"No, I don't think you would like that, Mini-mini-Roger." Rayleigh laughed, pulling the mug of sake closer and away from curious brats. The feral child grinned at him, amusement brushing against his awareness. Their use of _haki_ was fascinating if he was honest. "Teasing the old man, are you? Brat."

The teen yawned, nipping gently at Sabo's shoulder. The message was clear to Rayleigh.

"So Blond-Roger put you up to it, eh? Cheeky. Well, have some if you want."

His Capt- the Mini-Roger - sneezed. "Taste. Bad."

"Yes it does, doesn't it? It's what we humans call an 'acquired taste.'"

"Why?" Blond-Roger huffed.

"Because humans are foolish." He answered in a self-deprecating manner. How would he explain many humans drank to hide from the past to boys who had learned to focus on the present. It was one vice his Captain had had that he hoped to spare his son. "I wouldn't suggest acquiring the taste. Gets expensive."

Three heads tilted to the side in a way that was downright adorable. Apparently the fourth division commander agreed with him. "Awe. Where's my camera when I need it?" He joked, "Really, Rayleigh. What did you say to them? I've only ever gotten two of them to do that at once."

Rayleigh bit back a laugh of his own. "Oh just introducing the concept of money."

"Ah. Yeah we haven't really had a need to get into that." Thatch said, scratching his chin as he put down three plates and handed one to Rayleigh before sitting next to them with his own dish. "I wonder if we really should?"

"Mm?"

"Well. Wolves obviously have no concept or need of currency. If they leave us they won't need it." He didn't need to say that if they _stayed_ Newgate would make sure they never wanted for anything as long as they lived. In the few hours Rayleigh had been on board waiting to arrive at Fishman Island it was obvious that the crew didn't want to pressure the brats to stay. He was sure it was because some would be happy to see them go, but many were as welcoming as could be.

He turned his attention back to the brats in question, they had an hour or two left before arriving so if they wanted to learn he would do his best to teach them. "Well. What do you think? You want to learn?"

The three looked up from their meal. He could _feel_ the conversation they had brushing at the edge of his _haki_. The youngest didn't care, the blond was against it but the third wanted to know. In only a few moments the other two gave into his wish. "Learn. Please."

"Alright, then. Thatch, you get to help." He had a feeling this was going to go poorly but maybe with the cook's help it wouldn't. Rayleigh had always had a loose relationship with money where what he remembered of Thatch's upbringing meant the man would have a better grasp on the finer details.


	68. Chapter 68

Ocean-sings-together thought the human pack elder was funny. He was younger than the Alpha and very strong for all that he was as goofy as a young cub. Ray-something- was good company while the floating den sunk below the water. Ocean-sings-together didn't _like_ the sinking. There were many sea beasts that were much larger than any pack member and sea-beasts _ate_ wolves _and_ man-beasts. He knew this because it was part of his song, part of the knowledge his pack gave him. Yet despite the sinking none of the sea-beasts came too close. Nor did the floating den lose air. There was a layer of something protecting them. Almost like ice in it's lack of smell but with a texture like the slick lemon smelling slime the pretty man-beast kept insisting made them 'clean'. It didn't _taste_ the same, and Ocean-sings-together regretted trying to taste it immediately when he ended up floating in the deep dark waters.

Hunts-in-winter had naturally jumped in after him before the fish-man saved them. And then his brother had promptly jumped back in after a smaller sea-beast. He would have joined in but Tracks-by-smell had been busy sniffing him to make sure he was alright before bringing him back to the elder's side. He didn't speak wolf, but he seemed to understand it _almost_ as much as Marco and unlike Marco he didn't _make_ them talk like man-beasts. This Ray-man was therefor nice in Ocean-sings-together's opinion, even if he'd found his attempts to explain man-beasts confusing.

Ocean-sings-together was just about to go off to explore again when the massive den shook slightly and dropped, causing him to yelp in surprise. "(What was _that?_ Threat-not-threat? Attack-defend?)"

"Relax, Mini-mini-Roger. We've just arrived."

"(Where?)" Tracks-by-smell growled low, jumpy from the sudden activity of the man-beast pack they'd been traveling with.

"The bottom of the seas."

"You. Lie." Hunts-in-winter snorted. "No sky under the seas. All beasts know this."

"It's an island. Just happens to be an island _under_ the water."

All three gave the elder a look of complete disbelief. That was a cub's fever dream for sure. The man gave them a human looking grin and laughed.

"No, really. It's where fishman like Numar come from."

Ocean-sings-together blinked, thinking about this. He knew that fishman could breathe air _and_ water thanks to Moo-moo. He'd just thought that they'd only breathe air in areas they had to act like a beast of the land. It made sense that their people would be from an area where they'd have to do both. It was like how wolves of the valley had stayed small where wolves of the summit had grown large in order to compete with the other predators in their home ranges. He huffed a rough agreement, remembering to nod like a man-beast at the last second. He didn't always like doing these man-beast things but it did make things easier sometimes, especially with Thatch coming over with an anxious air about himself.

"Oh good, they're still with you, Rayleigh." The man was obviously relieved. "We're docking and well… I asked Marco if he'd explained what was going on and he'd asked Namur to, but Namur was apparently _drunk_ at the time, and so…."

Ray let out an amused chuffing sound. "I see. Well, not to worry, I've already explained."

"If at Namur home-pack-den he stay?" Tracks-by-smell asked.

"Hu-" Thatch blinked, a warm wolf-like smile across his face. "No, he's not leaving the crew. We have an alliance with the King here. He's…. The Alpha for the whole island. Sometimes we visit, because it's easier for us to travel than it is for him."

"Because your pack takes their den with them." Hunts-in-winter nodded to himself. "Yes. Allies are good. Visit for mates?"

Thatch made a strange human sound. " _No!_ Well, ok _some_ of the guys might go looking for a good- you know what, no. It's _not_ that kind of alliance. We claimed the waters around their island as ours so we protect them and they give us a safe place to rest."

"Ahhh." All three brothers huffed, understanding.

"Weird to have island under water. Much safe?" Ocean-sings-together asked.

"It can be. It's harder for enemies to find. But then, the ones who do are very dangerous and a threat to the young here." Thatch shrugged. "We do what we can to help, because many of the fishmen and mermen - that's fishman who can't walk on land - aren't aggressive and don't like to fight at all."

"So they are like hawk-finches?" Tracks-by-smell asked, head cocked to the side. When both man-beasts stared at him he sighed, searching for words. "Hawk-finches are wolf-friends. They help pack. With shed. With pests. Keep eagles away from cubs. Make nests near wolf dens. Hawk-finches big but young and (hens) easy food. Wolves keep land beasts away and (cocks) keep other air beasts away. Help each other. Like this, yes?"

It took a moment as both man-beasts worked through what his brother had tried to explain. In that way the man-beast language was limited. They knew no way to relate the size and aggression of the plain colored male birds or the calm soft cooing of the brightly colored hens. They hadn't _seen_ a hawk-finch in many many moons, either. The pack elders had suggested the flock had moved on as none had _seen_ man-beasts hunting them. It was always a possibility, though. Ocean-sings-together liked to think they'd moved to a larger roost. They were large birds and could easily have flown to another island when the flock size got too large.

At last Thatch smiled. "Yes, like that."

"We meet this pack?" Hunts-in-winter asked.

"Yes, though we'd like you to stay within sight of the ship and return here to rest." Thatch suggested in the way an Alpha from another pack would propose something to benefit both packs.

Ocean-sings-together shared a look with his brothers. Usually Hunts-in-winter would want to do the opposite just to remind the kind man-beast they _were not pack_. But his brother looked as uneasy as he did. Tracks-by-smell yawned. "(It is a strange new territory.)"

"(True…) Very well. We will do so. For now." Ocean-sings-together spoke for his brothers. It would be safer to have somewhere to retreat to, and they knew every inch of this den now.

"Good! Now that that's settled, I'm off to find Den." Ray said, standing.

"Really? Ok then. Have fun." Thatch offered, obviously a bit uncertain as the older man walked over to the rail.

"Oh, I will. Not as much fun as you when you have to explain _Sky Islands_ to the three mini-Rogers, though." The man gave a predatory grin before jumping off the rail.

All three brothers ran to the side in worry. It wasn't needed. The land under the ship was now dry, not a bit of water. The elder was walking away calmly, too. Undamaged by the very steep jump, which was expected from a powerful feeling Alpha, even if he was an elder now. Ocean-sings-together blinked, nose wrinkling in confusion as he looked at Thatch. "Sky Islands?"


	69. Chapter 69

Jinbe wasn't sure how he'd let the queen talk him into this. No, he took that back. He knew exactly how the diminutive queen had done it. Jinbe was a royal guard after all, and he couldn't in good conscious let the frail-boned mermaid travel to the pools at the far end of the island with her youngest son without an escort. Not when she looked at him with those big eyes of hers. Never mind there was very little chance of there being an _actual_ threat; not with Whitebeard's _Moby Dick_ a reef away. There was always the chance the woman would hurt herself and with him there he could bring Otohime back to the palace for treatment quickly.

Otohime knew this when she'd asked the whale fishman to join her and her friends for a day of fun. It was going to be young Nigaboshi's first time out of the palace's walls after all. Jinbe was surprised that the queen had managed to convince her five elder children to stay behind but he was thankful all the same. The boys were well behaved young warriors, but Shirahoshi was another matter. It wasn't that the shy princess was _problematic_ per-say. Just that she had a great number of admirers and an inability to say 'no'. That meant that any family outing consisted of her older brothers following her around glowering at the young mermen and fishman who were interested in their precious sister. And inevitably she'd start to cry over how mean _she_ was being that no one wanted to talk to her, causing her brothers to try and bully people into talking to her.

God save Jinbe from overprotective big brothers.

Today though he just had to put up with the fussy young prince and a few of his friends as the mothers sat around gossiping. He huffed out a sigh, shifting his weight slightly as he watched some of the young brats run in and out of the pool of water. While mostly a game it was good practice for the merfolk children as they learned how to balance on their tails. Nigaboshi needed a bit more practice he saw. The boy was a hawk-nosed ray merfolk so it was understandable as his tail end worked differently than some of the more classically built merfolk. Still, the boy was FAST, and Jinbe was sure he'd be just as proficient in martial arts as the older princes. As head guard it would fall to him to teach the prince and he found himself looking forward to the boy's fifth birthday; when the lessons would officially start.

"Oji, Jinbe-oji!" The prince called from the edge of the pool. Smiling fondly at the now familiar nickname all the royal children called him by he knelt by the water.

"Yes, Nigaboshi?"

"Miako and I wanna have a race!" The boy loudly enthused. "From here to the big ship and back! Can we please? _Please_?"

Jinbe looked over at Otohime for guidance though he wasn't surprised by the request. He remembered when he was a brat himself, trying to sneak out to see the pirate ships and get his first look at humans. Normally he'd say no himself as any visiting ship _could_ be a threat to any merfolk or fishman, let alone a prince. This was not just any crew, though. If he was going to trust any humans with their children it would be Oyaji and his crew. Otohime apparently felt the same way, showing none of the anxiety he was expecting at having her youngest out of sight for part of this race as she nodded. Jinbe turned back to Nigaboshi and his friends. "Alright. But JUST to the ship and back. I'll be standing by the bluff, so I'll see you if anyone tries to wander off." Or if anything went wrong, but no need to worry the brats. "If you don't come right back, we're going straight home. Deal?"

The little boy grinned at him, "Yes! Thank you Jinbe-oji!" before turning to his friends to plan the race.

By the time Jinbe was at the bluff and had an easy line of site to the ship the children were ready. With a smile he raised his hand. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Now, fishman and merfolk were naturally fast both in land and in water. Switching between slowed them down but not by much. As children though, most hadn't learned how to properly run or swim fast yet, let alone switching between the two. That made races like this quite a bit longer than what one would expect. Knowing this he left his spot when one of the mothers held up a glass, more than happy to take the beverage. If he'd known that late last night another crew had docked he never would have done so. That drink cost him precious seconds when he heard the gunshot followed by the prince's shriek. Blood cold, Jinbe took off, the mothers hot on his heels. It would have been pointless to try and make them stay behind, though when he arrived at the scene he held up his arm to keep them back and out of danger from the four pirate slavers who _dared_ to have guns pointed at children.

Jinbe scowled fiercely at the man holding Nigaboshi's arm in a rough grip. "Let him go."

"Make me, fish!" the man taunted. Before Jinbe could reply pebbles rained down from the coral archway above them and he glanced up, heart sinking further as he spotted three more humans looking down at him. He was still sure he could protect all of his charges, but someone was going to get hurt.

What he didn't realize was that it was going to be the _pirates_ who got hurt. A fact the fishman quickly realized when one of the ones of the arch jumped. He got an impression of ragged hair and torn shorts before the figure slammed into the man furthest away with an animalistic sound. As the pirates turned to face this apparent new threat he darted forward and got between the other six children and the gunman, allowing the brats to run to their mothers. Unfortunately despite the fact his comrade was obviously dead the gunman had kept the weapon trained on the prince, eyes never once leaving Jinbe. Not even as a second body dropped on top of another of his men.

"Let him go." Jinbe tried again, getting nervous about the strangers from the arch. If they weren't with the pirates they could be potential threats as well.

"NO! He's my ticket out of here….! With him, I'll be rich!"

A huffing growl echoed from behind Jinbe had the guard tensing. He was glad of it when he felt something slam into his upper back, thinking the third person had made their move. It turned out they had, but it wasn't to attack him. Almost the second he got his balance back the human launched from his shoulders over the gunman and right into the third pirate who let out an ungodly scream that cut off abruptly.

The gun shook. "Call them off!"

"Why should I?" Not that he could.

"C—" the growling Jinbe realized had been echoing around them turned into a deep howl, bouncing off the coral. "Call them off!" The gunman yelped, shoving the Nigaboshi as hard as he could towards Jinbe. The royal guard had a choice to make, he could catch his prince or he could attack the gunman and get the weapon to defend his charges with. It was no real choice in the end, he went for his prince. It turned out he didn't have to, not with Marco falling from the sky like an avenging angel to face the three who had been on the archway.

Sometimes Jinbe forgot how dangerous Marco was. Watching him face down three men covered in blood as they snarled wild eyed he was reminded Marco was more than a bit of a badass who enjoyed a good fight. His foot on the gunman's chest he looked calmly at the three. "I'll take it from here."

The growling stopped so suddenly Jinbe blinked. He was more shocked with the one who'd used him as a launching pad wiggled up to Marco. _Actually wiggled_. On all fours. "We do good? Protect pack-allies?"

Marco offered a tight lip smile that was still surprisingly full of warmth. "Very. Thank you, Luffy. Thank you Sabo. Thank you Ace. You didn't have to do that."

"Going after _cubs_. _Bad_ man-beasts. Smell of fear and hate. Glad we help." The other dark haired one huffed, blood dripping from his chin. Jinbe didn't think it was his own. Not when all three sported blood beards. He repressed a shudder and moved to block Otohime's view as a few of the mothers took the children back to the pool. It was a smart move, more Whitebeards were coming and he was sure royal guards were on the way. It wouldn't do to upset the children more than they were.

"Meet cubs? We watch while you –" the third ended with a whining huff that Marco seemed to understand.

"You'd have to ask Otohime. She is the queen – female Alpha." Three sets of eyes unnervingly locked on the goldfish mermaid before glancing away shyly. "Jinbe, the one you helped, is a close friend of her and her mate."

"Ah. He is Second-in-Pack then. He is strong; good with cubs." The dark-haired little one huffed, leaning forward to sniff Jinbe. The fishman wasn't sure if he was happy with those teeth so close to his skin but held still. He was well used to being judged harshly by humans and he wasn't about to do the same to someone who had only helped him.

"They are welcome to join us." Otohime offered. "It's the least I can do for these brave young men who helped save my boy. But first we should clean up. It wouldn't do to scare the children." The other mother that had stayed behind nodded along, one holding out a handkerchief which was ignored.

Marco rolled his eyes and took the square of cloth, crouching low. "Come here, Ace."

"Nooooooo."

"Yeessss." Marco imitated, smiling. "You're a mess."

"Clean self!"

"No. It'll scare the cubs if you sit there licking blood off yourself."

The blond cocked his head to the side. "Why? We fight. Warriors. Not hurt. Good blood."

"Because MOST humans, fishman, and merfolk find lots of blood upsetting. And licking off blood is seen as bad manners." Marco explained, wiping away the worst of it off the one. Jinbe thought he was understating it. It wasn't bad manners; it was creepy as hell.

Otohime crouched low, holding out a second dampened handkerchief. "Allow me to help."

Jinbe hadn't even thought of a way to deter the determined woman when Thatch appeared, leading a few other commanders. "That's really nice of you, Your Majesty, but I wouldn't advise it. The brats here are a little—a lot – rough around the edges and think nothing of biting you to tell you when they're done. Since I'm sure Marco told them who you are they'd think you could handle that, and you really can't."

"Why?" She could have been asking why they were like that, or why the pirate didn't think she could handle that.

"That," Marco said, standing as he finished cleaning up the last crouching human, "Is an interesting story, yoi. One I'm sure Oyaji'll be happy to share with you and your husband. But for now I think we should help you watch those kids. It's about to get really crowded here and I'd rather not have the brats start a fight because one of your guards gets too close."

Jinbe looked at the three again as they followed Marco and Otohime. They seemed harmless enough now that they weren't covered in blood but he could understand what Marco meant. These three were as dangerous as Jinbe himself and he wondered if it would be safe to have them near the children. Then again, now that he had a good look at them, they couldn't be more than children themselves. The age coupled with their behavior had him stopping Marco with a hand on his arm. The three paused, suddenly tense until Marco nodded at them and they continued to follow Otohime. Jinbe watched with Marco until he deemed them far enough away. "Slaves?"

"No, yoi." The pirate replied in a low voice. "Their parents died in a jungle and the wolves there took them in. Until they were all killed by hunters that is. So they can have issues with people. Especially people who are threatening people-." The pirate shot him a wiry look, "Like you—that they've decided to take a liking to. So you don't have to worry about them with the queen."

"But Thatch said…"

"They can be rough, yes. But they also know how to be gentle, yoi. They're smart enough not to hurt her or the brats under your care."

Watching them pad after the queen like an honor guard he could see what Marco meant. Especially because Otohime kept trying to pull them to their feet. If her tugging on them didn't upset them Jinbe wasn't going to worry about the prince and his friends. "I want to be there when you tell Poseidon the whole story."

"Count on it, yoi."


	70. Chapter 70

Koala fought the urge to hold onto Franky or Hack's hand as she walked the streets of Fishman Island for the first time. People were _staring_ at her and it made her uncomfortable. Franky offered her a smile, "They're only looking because they haven't seen such a cute human before."

"Liar."

"It's _suuuper_ true, little sis. You're adorable." The man she thought of as a big brother told her seriously, his eyes once more sweeping the streets for his family.

"What Franky says isn't entirely inaccurate." Hack put in his opinion, "For many here humans are a rare sight. Most visitors are pirate crews as well so a young girl like you is even rarer. They mean nothing by it."

"I know... it's just..." She shifted nervously, not really wanting to talk about what exactly was upsetting her. Logically she knew many of the fishman here would understand; after all many of the Sun Pirates had complained about how humans looked at them like they were _things_ , not people. So Koala knew they'd relate... but at the same time, she was a human. Would it be wrong to say they were treating her like a thing and not a person? Did personal experience make a difference? So she kept her silence and looked down so she wouldn't see the stares that went through her.

Franky was so brave. Many more were staring at him for all that he visited every year. It was hard not to when parts of his body were replaced by machine. She'd heard some of it was the end result of a confrontation with the marines when they'd come to take his foster father away. Whatever outrageous thing Franky had done that had cost him both his legs but had allowed Tom, his wife Kokoro and their daughter Jane to escape Water 7. Of course they'd eventually returned. Their boys were still living and working in Water 7 and Tom wasn't ever known from backing down from a fight. Koala had been told for a number of years everything had been fantastic. Iceberg had been all set to take over for Tom while Franky had started a shipwright company that specialized in repairs and modifications. Franky became an uncle when his foster brother married Jane and had a daughter. All of them had been well loved by the people of Water 7; and there were plans for more fishmen and merfolk to move to the island. That is, there _had_ been plans until the pirate attack that had killed many of those who lived there including Jane and very nearly Franky. It had only been Iceberg and Tom's fast thinking that had saved the cyborg; replacing the damaged arms and rib cage with machinery. Still, it had been close, and the near loss of one of their sons had Kokoro moving her WHOLE family to Fishman Island despite protests. Iceburg and Franky had been the only human residents of the island for a number of years until Franky had been recruited by the revolutionaries as a seal coating specialist and shipwright. Iceberg still lived here with their family, running a sealcoating business for pirates looking to pass through to the red line though.

Now with the marines all a buzz and two of the yonko acting strangely Franky and Hack had been sent back to their home island to see if they could discover anything. Whitebeard was a known ally of the island after all and it was likely there'd be rumors. Especially as the man was currently docked at the island and had been for over a week. Koala had begged to come along as well. While she'd had the opportunity to meet up with the New Sun Pirates, she hadn't gotten the opportunity to see Jinbe since she'd been returned to her mother. She wanted- no _needed_ \- to see him. To apologize. What had happened to Tiger-Oji was her fault, and she had to make it up to her friends.

"There's my little angel!" Fanky crowed, crouching down low to scoop up the child who'd come running for him.

"OJI! Higher! Higher!" She squealed in delight, giggling when he did.

"I see you never change." Koala flinched back instinctively as the human man seemed to appear out of nowhere by her shoulder. It was a relief when no one seemed to notice. "What are you doing back, Franky? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you said that it'd be a while before you could visit."

"Work." Franky's smile became a little more predatory. "OW! Before I forget Ice-bro, I want you to meet lil Koala!"

"Y-you're not going to introduce Hack?" She squeaked as Franky put a large hand on her shoulder and nudged her forward. She _hated_ being put on the spot like this.

"Why would I do that? He and Hack are old drinking buddies."

"Liar." She glared at him before offering a shy smile at Iceberg. "I-its nice to meet you?"

Iceburg's lip twitched up as if he was amused by her. "Likewise." He nodded to Hack, "I haven't forgotten you, friend."

Hack clasped arms with him, "I should hope not or I'd have no one to drink with tonight."

"Oh I'm sure you could scare up a few people. There's a whole crew of pirates on the island right now that like nothing better than to party."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. It'd be _super_ if you could tell us what's up, bro."

Iceberg sighed, turning, expression going hard. "Well, you might as well come along if you want answers. "It's not my place to say, but... your Leader has much to answer for."

"...What?" Hack asked.

Franky of course was more direct. "Where we goin' then?"

"To the Palace.  
Chimney has a playdate with the prince. You'll get your answers there." His expression softened and he actually smiled at Koala. "Jinbe will be there, too. I know he'll be happy to see you."

She blushed. "R-really?"

"He only talks about you all the time. When he'd heard you had visited your old crew it was only Shirahoshi's begging that had him stay at the Palace. Why, if Franky hadn't brought you on his next visit like he _promised_ , I think the Queen herself would have gone to fetch you."

"W-wh-bu-" She stuttered, causing the men to laugh.

"Don't worry so much, lil Sis." Franky told her, "It'll be fine-"

"Well _now_ it will be." Iceberg cut his brother off, "Now that your shadow guard knows you're not invading."

"You mean the people on the streets?" Koala asked, glancing about nervously.

"No, but their reactions is what drew _their_ attention. Mine, too, if I'm honest." He nodded to a small leeway between one of the homes and a length of kelp. Three sets of eyes were staring at them from the shadow. "Those are who I meant. You three can come out. They're friends."

Chimney turned at the sound of her father's voice, beaming with excitement at the three half naked humans that crawled over. " 'Uffy! 'Abo! Assee! Look! Fran-ji!"

"Friend? Cub safe?" One of the human teens asked.

"Yes, Luffy, Chimney is safe. This is my brother, her uncle."

Koala mouthed the name, looking at the boy. In her head she was thinking about the story Ivakov had told to her and Garp. It wasn't a _common_ name, and she should know. Thanks to her upbringing and time with the revolutionaries she'd head just about every name there was trice. Not this one, though. If that boy was who she thought... _someone_ _was_ going to have a lot to answer for. Especially when Dragon found out. Those thoughts racing through her head she was less nervous about going to the palace. It was where she was going to get answers for the questions burning within her. Next to that her nerves were nothing.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Kitsune here with a chapter dump. It's a little shorter than the others. I'm reaching the climax, and I'm trying to draw it out. Also, been a bit busy. Anj is a horrible influence on me and got me to start a new story for My Hero Academia. I regret nothing! Ah, and the best news? I've gotten a new job! Friday is my last day at my current job (working) and then I have a week off before I start my new job. I'm taking the week to unwind after 9 days straight as well as doing what I can for my family... and I want to thank you all for your well wishes. It's a rough time, and my Uncle is now at home in Hospice care, so please understand I can't always write like I want to. Stress and RL commitments, you know?**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "Does change excite you or scare you?" I get excited, but in the kind of terrified way? I worry about things I KNOW won't happen, and panic over it.**_

* * *

Tracks-by-smell didn't hate the island-under-water. It was brighter than he was expecting, though it was much more damp than he was comfortable in. His head-fur, which Izo insisted on brushing out along with his brother's darker coats, had become as curly as a sheep's. Ocean-sings-together thought it was funny and had enjoyed chewing on the ends until Tracks-by-smell snapped at him in annoyance. His brothers were less than trilled with the constant damp as well, but _they_ had coats that cooperated. Beyond that, the numerous puddles were quite fun to play in with the cubs of the fish-man pack.

The Great-Alpha Whitebeard had cautioned them from approaching the younglings to begin with. Defending the den's worth of cubs had changed things. When he and his brothers had scented the man-beasts that brought back memories of a time they all wished to forget naturally they'd followed. Though they now knew most man-beast didn't carry the sick-scent of hate and fear even if many carried the spicy tang of greed. True, other man-beasts had smelled of one or the other, sometimes two at once, but this had been the first time since leaving their birth territory they had smelled all three at once. So, hackles up they'd tracked them and set up an ambush of their own.

It was only natural they had defended the cubs. They were warriors and warriors protected those too weak to protect themselves. That the den group had included a cub of the Island's Alpha had not been something they'd cared about at the time. Though as the moon grew Tracks-by-smell had to admit it was a fortunate meeting. They'd been welcomed by the Alpha pair and treated fairly. Ocean-sings-together had enjoyed spending time playing with the many cubs. Hunts-in-winter had trailed after their warriors and studied their ways. Tracks-by-smell had joined both of his brothers, but in truth his attention had been grabbed by the female man-beast that had arrived. She like them had been born in the wrong skin. It was obvious to Tracks-by-smell she was meant to be a fish-man as they had been meant to be wolves. He didn't understand how those around her missed this.

So, remembering the pain he had felt as a cub at being trapped by the skin he wore as it suffocated his true-self he went to her. He sat by her side, silent and still until her slight fear-scent had faded. He knew not to take it to heart, she flinched away from all who looked like man much like he had as a cub. Knowing this he had gone to his brothers, showing them the way of it. She was not pack, exactly, and thus not a sister. Yet she was in a way. Tracks-by-smell and Hunts-in-winter had been troubled by this, but not OST. No, he had sung what they all knew. She was Sister-of-their-song and they would help her. So help her they would.

Tracks-by-smell kept that in mind as he once again returned to her side. He felt a certain amount of pride when she did not flinch this time. "Hello there, Sabo. Alone again today?"

"With you. Not alone." He grinned.

"Right. Well…." She trailed off nervously, eyes watching where the fish-man Jinbee showed his pack's cubs the moves of a warrior. She likely didn't notice his brothers lying near and watching as well and thus thought them well and truly alone.

"Why watch?" He asked. It was obvious she wished to join in. Perhaps in this pack only the males taught?

She glanced at him. "Because it's interesting, isn't it? Jinbe is a great teacher."

Tracks-by-smell sighed, annoyed at himself that she had missed his point. "No. You watch. Join instead."

"Oh no, I couldn't! I'm not… I'm…." She hunched in on herself before hissing out. "I'm _human_."

"So?"

"A human is… a man-beast, that's what you call it, right? A man-beast has no place there." She sighed, dejected.

"Wrong." He yawned, silently drawing his brother's attention.

"No I'm not." She frowned. "You...might not understand this but… Humans, _my people_ , or some of them anyway- they think it's alright to own fishman. To treat them as less than equal…" She trailed off.

"We know." Hunts-in-winter huffed, coming up on her other side, waiting until she'd noticed him before approaching. "Man-beast treat all as less." He glanced at her before adding, "Most man beasts."

She offered a shaky laugh in reply as Ocean-sings-together trotted up to lean against her, "Thanks, I think."

"No thanks." Ocean-sings-together yowled, "Koooaaalaa is fish-man, not man beast. Just wrong skin."

"...Huh?"

Tracks-by-smell nosed her chin, "Brothers and I are wolves, yes? In man beast skin. Born in wrong skin, like you. Hurts, yes?"

"Hurt less with pack. Hurt less when with other fish-man." Hunts-in-winter added, "Song will heal."

"Oh, but, I'm not…." She trailed off brows furrowed. "But, you're still hu, er, man beast, right?"

A snort let her know what they thought about _that_.

"But, you _are_. Ok, so _maybe_ you are wolves in the wrong bodies-"

"And you fish-man in wrong body." Ocean-sings-together added.

"Right, ok. But we all were still _born_ man-beast-" She tried to begin again.

"Wong body. Born to wrong pack. Causes pain." Tracks-by-smell huffed lowly.

There was a flash of understanding in her eyes and he felt pleased. It quickly turned to annoyance when she insisted, "Yes, but we can't forget how to be man-beasts."

"Why not?" Ocean-sings-together asked, head tilted to the side. "Better to forget."

"No! It's not. If you forget…" She trailed off, "If _I_ forget what it's like to be a man-beast and how man-beast's think, I can't help my family… my pack. I can't help the fishmen who saved me. Because sometimes being a man-beast lets you do more."

Tracks-by-smell wrinkled his nose. "Man-beast is painful. Most man-beast _bad_. Good to study, yes. Dangerous to try and be."

"Only if you forget who you are. There are _nice_ man-beasts, too. Like big brother Franky, and and Captain Whitebeard. And Mister Marco and Thatch. You can't think they're bad, right?"

All three were forced to concede the point, looking away so they wouldn't have to admit it. She seemed to know anyway as she smiled at them, full of teeth. It was too warm to be a threat and reminded Ocean-sings-together of the way the fish-man smiled more than how a human smiled. Her whole posture changed much the way a land-beast's would when pleased. "...Point?"

"Just, maybe you're right. Maybe I _do_ feel more like a fishman than a human most days. Yes, it's confusing and it hurts because I'm _not-"_

"Are!" Ocean-sings-together snapped.

" _Not_ to other people." They knew how that felt, and all three leaned against her. "That's not always a bad thing, though. I can protect fishmen better from the human side of things, maybe. And maybe… maybe you can protect your family better, too, if you understood humans better."

"..." Hunts in winter huffed low, "(Song sister has a point. We have been watching the man-beasts to protect our small-pack. We watch and learn but we do not _understand_. We wear these skins. We could become Wolves-who-hide-in-man.)"

"(Will it make us less Wolf, though?)" Ocean-sings-together asked, worried. In truth he had thought of these things as well. It was an exciting thought to stalk in plain sight yet it frightened him. He did not want to go back to the time where his skin choked off his song.

"(She is no less fish-man. Song sister is confused and hurting, but even now her song is stronger. If Song sister can learn to do this while not knowing her true form and still hold her song, surely we can. We are wolves; we shall always sing of hunts with the pack under the moon. Hiding in man-skin can not take our song from us.)"

"Did I… say something wrong?" Koala asked, nervously picking at her pants.

"No. You have given us much to think about, Song sister." Tracks-by-smell sighed, laying down. His younger brother was right of course. If she could manage to hold onto herself even as many of her own pack looked at her with such suspicion they could as well.

"You've given me a lot to think about, too." Her gaze drifted up to where the cubs were still practicing. "Maybe tomorrow… tomorrow I'll ask Uncle Jinbe if I can join." She said with a tentative smile. Tracks-by-smell shared a smile with his brothers at that. They had done well; she would be alright. He was sure of it.

He thought they might be as well.


	72. Chapter 72

"You are not giving them Zoan fruits, yoi." Marco repeated drolly.

Haruta huffed, "Why not though? They'd be happier if they actually looked like wolves, I bet."

"Yes, but then we'd never see them not in their wolf form." Izo pointed out. "Also, there's the simple matter of finding three Zoan wolf fruits. Which I'm not convinced there are three."

"Oh, there are, yoi." Marco said, crossing his arms over his chest, "There's at least four 'Wolf' types that I know of. It's tracking them down that would be the hard part. One's in the North Blue for sure, but the last I heard the others are somewhere in the grand line."

"So you have thought of this before!" Haruta crowed, "Come on Marco, I'll take a few of my men and we'll go round up the fruits. It shouldn't take more than a few months, tops!"

"No." He relented slightly, "Haruta, maybe one day you can do that for them, but not now. They're still learning about humans. We want them to think of themselves as also human. Giving them an animal form now would undo all our hard work, yoi. There's also the matter that they might think we only see them as beasts if you give them a fruit now."

"Not to mention the taste. They're defiantly not going to thank you if you shove some nasty-ass fruit down their throats." Thatch pointed out.

"…I hadn't thought of that…." Haruta pouted slightly. "I just want them to feel comfortable though!"

Ruffling the younger division commander's hair Marco made no effort to hide his smile. "I know, yoi. Just keep doing what you're doing. Spend time with them, try to teach them things they're interested in. Listen to them. Luffy seems to like you already; build on that. Right now they need friends more than anything else, yoi."

Haruta sighed, "Fine…. But if they ever want a fruit, I am going to be the one to give it to them! So there!" He stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Fine," Izo replied, "But keep in mind they might not want a Zoan one. They already know they're wolves. Maybe they'll want a Pancia one or a Logia one."

The younger commander swallowed, paling slightly when he realized just what kind of task he might have set himself up for. "R-right… I… I'm gonna go find Luffy then. And uh…. Go fishing. Yeah! Fishing…" He trailed off, backing away.

Thatch had the decency to wait till Haruta was out of sight before laughing. "That's the third offer this week, isn't it?"

"Seventh, yoi." Marco corrected, grinning.

"Seems like our brothers and sisters are warming up nicely to our newest members." Izo added, "I wonder though if they are warming up to us?" He glanced at Marco like he'd have all the answers.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?"

"No. But you _do_ look like someone who speaks the same language as they do." Izo flippantly replied before turning serious. "Marco,you forget I've known you for years. I know you don't like to speak of your past, but out of all of us you can relate the most to what they're going through."

His friend had a point, and Marco relented with a sigh. "They don't consider themselves part of the crew, yoi. But, I think they're happy, or at least content here. At the least they've started to differentiate between _us_ and other humans."

"And… that's good, right?" Thatch asked, tugging at his hair.

"It's more good than it is bad." Marco shrugged, not wanting to give his brother false hope. "It's not easy, yoi. Learning or relearning how to be a man. I can't make any real promises, but…. They might stay, yoi." He held up a hand to forestall Thatch's cheer, "They _might_ , so long as they continue to see us as better than the people that destroyed their home."

"Which is where we run into a slight problem. We're pirates; we've all done things to hurt others. Maybe not to that level, and never for so petty a reason, but there it is." Izo frowned.

Thatch wouldn't be deterred, however. "Yeah, but they're smart. They'll understand the difference, I know it. Just like I know they'll stay." He looked smugly at the other two commanders, "I feel it in my gut."

Marco wasn't as sure of it himself. Thatch always was the optimistic one out of the two of them, after all. Then again, Marco had long ago learn not to bet against one of the cook's gut feelings. Thatch tended to be right about such things, even when the odds were stacked against it.


	73. Chapter 73

"It's about time I caught up with you, you stinking pirate scum." Garp fumed as he stomped over to where Shanks lay draped half on a log and half in the sand. If the empty bottles scattered across the beach hadn't given away the inebriated state of the Red Hair Pirates, then the _smell_ would have. There was a certain odor associated with a large number of drunken seafaring folk, it was distinct and eye watering. Garp of course was well familiar with the smell having been a vice admiral for as long as he had been. It still made his eye twitch in annoyance though. Yet at the same time he was well aware of the simple fact that if the Red Hair crew had not drunk themselves into such a state he would _still_ be dogging their tail.

It didn't make his kick any more gentle when he roused Shanks. If anything he might have kicked the man a little harder than necessary. "OIY! Ow, that hurt! Wha'yo'd'tha'fur?" The pirate grumped.

"Where are my grandsons, you dunk?"

Ruddy brown eyes instantly cleared of the lingering haze of alcohol told him he had Shanks' attention. "Safe. Not that it's any business of yours."

"Of course it's my business!" He snapped, rousing more than a few of the other pirates. He wasn't worried; his men had the beach surrounded. Not that they'd open fire. He wasn't there to start a mini-war after all. He just wanted his grandsons back.

Shanks sat up, smug look on his face as his arm casually rested against his sword's hilt. "Ho? You still think you have any claim to them after what you did, then?"

"Yes! At the very least I have more claim than a shitty pirate does." He shot back. "You have no right to keep them from me-"

"And you have no right to take them from _me_ , Vice Admiral. They're not dogs that you can train up to be good marines. They're _boys_ , and they have every right to hate you and what you stand for."

That stung, more than it should have. Garp told himself again that Shanks didn't know what he was talking about. If he just had the opportunity to talk to his grandsons he was sure he could make them understand it had all been just one horrible misunderstanding. How he'd be able to do that when they so obviously couldn't speak or understand him the old sailor didn't dwell on. Something would work out. He had to try at the very least. "And _you_ had a right to take them? To turn them into murderous thugs for your own amusement?"

Shanks' eyes narrowed as he hissed back, "You and I both know very well they _wouldn't_ attack a soul unless they felt threatened in some way. So you tell me; who made them murderers? Me and mine, or the fools who _attacked_ us and attempted to bring harm to your _oh so precious_ grandsons?"

That caused Garp to pause. The ageing man sagged into the sand, "Are they alright?"

Sharp eyes watched him before Shanks finally relented, "The last time I saw them, yes."

"What do you mean, the last time you saw them?" He asked, worried now more than he had been. He knew Shanks had been thinking of dropping them off on an island at some point and had been checking every island he could while still trailing after the Yonko and his crew. So far he had not seen even a hint at the three feral boys he called his own. Was it possible Shanks had lost them?"

"Simply that I haven't seen them in a while."

"You _abandoned_ them?!"

"Dahahaha, hardly. I just left them in the care of people better able to handle their…. Eccentricities. As much as I hate to admit it, it was getting dangerous having those three on the ship. _Especially_ with your marines dogging us every chance they got." Shanks shared, voice low enough that Garp had to lean forward to hear him. "They were getting…. _Upset_ …. about everything. Snappish. It was only a matter of time before someone got hurt really bad. So I asked some friends to take them in hand."

"Friends?" Garp asked, feeling a little lightheaded. He didn't think there were many out there that Shanks would trust with the three young men that _obviously_ meant a lot to him. Garp might not have liked the pirate, but he knew very well there was little Shanks wouldn't do in order to protect those he cared about and he most definitely cared about those three.

A wicked grin answered him. "Some _old_ friends. With lots of experience dealing with wild idiots."

"Shit." Garp spat out, "You couldn't have gone to anyone _else_? Anyone?"

"Who else would you trust with them? Even you have to admit that your precious marines _aren't_ equipped to help those boys, Garp. Not as they are right now. Hell, they _like_ me and I _still_ had to physically stop them from attacking some of the crew at times. You know what would have happened if they tried that on _your_ ship?"

"They'd have been shot." He admitted. As much as Garp wanted to believe he could have prevented something like that from happening, it was the most likely outcome if he wasn't there watching the boys all the time. Marines, especially green recruits, tended to react poorly to surprises and as a whole were a little more gun-happy than he would have liked.

"Exactly, they'd have been shot. Hurt at the very least, and there would go _any_ chance you had of every trusting them at your backs. So hell yes I went to them. They're not likely to get worked up over a few mishaps."

Grap groaned, not bothering to argue that point. "But you couldn't have gone to _someone, anyone_ else? I'm _never_ going to get them back from him!"

"No, probably not." The bastard easily admitted, "But at least this way you know they're safe."

Too bad Garp's definition of 'safe' for his family was usually directly in opposition of what a _Yonko_ pirate captain would consider 'safe'. Especially _that_ Captain. "My crew isn't ready for the New World, yet."

"Well, when has that ever stopped you?" Shanks grinned, offering a bottle of wine.

"Shut up." Garp spat out, snatching the bottle. He needed to get good and drunk before setting out. That way he could blame the decision on the alcohol when Senny asked later.


	74. Chapter 74

Thatch looked around the kitchen one last time, satisfied that everything was in place and stocked up as much as it could be for while he was away. It wasn't that he was worried, exactly. His division cooks had always managed just fine while he was away on a mission. So he had absolutely no reason to worry. But it was much easier to fuss over his kitchen and his division then the three half feral boys he'd grown fond of. It would be the first time since picking them up he'd be actually away from them.

While other commanders had taken a few missions in the months since the boys came to live on the Moby Dick, he and Marco had remained on board. For one thing, there really hadn't been any missions that required their particular skills, and for another they were the most likely to get through to the newest members of the ship if something went wrong. But it had been almost six months now, and unlike the Paradise Islands, the New World required a slightly firmer hand when it came to dealing with upstart rookie crews. Which was why when an overly enthusiastic crew had laid siege to one of their islands they sent out more than one division leaders. This time it was Thatch and Izo. Izo's crew would distract the rookies with long range attacks while Thatch's group would rout them out with close combat. It was a sound plan, and they'd be back in a little over a week, two at the most.

He just…. Didn't really want to go. Which was stupid. The brats would be fine, they'd gotten a lot better about speaking like humans. If their manners still needed a little—ok a lot—of work it wasn't a big deal since the whole crew understood. Marco was even staying, so if there was really any problems he'd be more than able to handle it. It wasn't even like they'd leave while he was gone. Thatch was reasonably sure they'd grown to like the crew enough that they might be willing to officially join. Even if they didn't, he knew they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. They liked him, after all. They'd be safe here and waiting for him when he came back—

"Marco is supposed to be the mother hen, not you, Thatch." Came Izo's amused voice, interrupting Thatch's woolgathering.

He pouted, "I know that!"

"Then stop worrying. The sooner we leave, the sooner we return and you can go right back to spoiling those brats rotten." Izo said with a smirk before turning to head up on deck. "Just think of all the stories the great 'warrior of the pack' will have to tell them when we return."

"Oh, that's not fair." Thatch grumped, trailing after his long time friend, "Now you're just bribing me. With things that you don't even have any control over."

"So you won't be telling them every little detail of the mission when we come back?"

"I never said that." Thatch rolled his eyes, catching the ready-bag Lance tossed him and tossing it over to Natsu on board the smaller vessel they'd be taking, "Just that you can't bribe me with what I'll be doing. It's not fair."

"Then it's not a bribe. It's a reminder of what you have to look forward to." The sixteenth commander replied calmly, taking the next bag out of Thatch's hands. "Go, say your goodbyes. We're almost loaded up and we need to head out."

"Right, right."

Eyes scanning the crowd of helpful ship siblings it took a while to find the three troublemakers. They'd picked a spot on top of some crates containing backup rigging and were watching the activity intently while staying out of the way. It was easy enough to make his way through the crowd over to them, pulling himself up to sit on the crates when they shifted to make room. For a moment he sat there in silence, watching the activity and trying to look at it the way the boys did. He saw the co-operation between his shipmates and the easy relaxed moves of a crew that worked well together despite any differences and felt a welling of pride. They were a good crew, and it showed in little ways that counted.

"You leaving. When be back?" Luffy asked, resting his chin on Thatch's shoulder.

"In about two weeks." Thatch easily replied.

Sabo rumbled, "One moon-half. Long trip, not long long."

"Well, yes. Long by island standards. But really, out here in the seas, it's a short trip. A long trip would be anything longer than a month, or a full moon cycle. A very long trip would be a season."

"It ok for p-crew to be broken so long?" Ace asked. It was cute, he was trying to pretend he wasn't worried but Thatch could easily read it in the way he shifted his weight.

"Not really. Remember those not-food snails I showed you? They help us talk long distances. Like a howl that carries, except even further." He grinned, "Have Marco show you them while I'm gone. Just… don't try and eat one again, ok?"

"Crunchy. Slimy. Fun." Luffy huffed, showing all his teeth in the closest approximation to a human grin they had managed. It was actually scary as hell, but they were trying.

Rolling with the joke Thatch scrunched his nose up and stuck out his tongue, "Yuck! Needs salt." And was rewarded buy their huffing laughs.

"Thatch! Hurry up! We've got to go! Natsu called, waving his arm.

Ace let out a deep sigh before licking Thatch carefully on the cheek, something the pirate had come to learn was something done among packmates to reaffirm bonds. He was touched. "Hunt well."

"Be vigilant." Luffy agreed, offering his own brief lick.

"You are a warrior of the pack. Sing of your triumph when you return." Sabo added in a manner that made Thatch think their words were part of some wolf custom before adding his own lick. All three dipped their heads as he stood.

He struggled for a moment to think of the right kind of thing to say. "I will… return with many songs to share with the pack. With… food for the pack, and …. I'll see you soon?"

Ace sneezed. "Close enough." He grinned.

"Hey, I tried at least." He laughed a little. "Be good while I'm gone, brats. I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you then." The three replied, watching him intently as he walked to where the group was waiting. Thatch still couldn't wait for the mission to be over, but it wasn't the anxious feeling of before. No, now he couldn't wait to tell them about the upcoming fight. He also might be looking forward to rubbing their farewell in Marco's face just a bit. They were good kids, and he was happy they thought well enough of him to think of him as pack. Maybe they really would stay.

 _ **BREAK**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**Kitsune here with the end of Feral! It's been a heck of a ride, hasn't it? I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! On a more somber note, my Uncle passed away four weeks ago. It's been hard, and I'll fully admit I'm crazy depressed over it. He was my father figure and I loved him so much despite his (many) flaws. I am glad he's not suffering anymore, though. I also (3 days after he died) started a new job in a totally new field. I went from banking to medical, and let me tell you, that's a heck of an adjustment to make. I DO have more free time, but naturally with family matters right now, most of my down time is taken up with that. Or trying to fix my plumbing… all my pipes are clogged and the plumber is coming in a few hours. It's disgusting and I hate it.**_

 _ **In happier news I hopefully will have more time for writing! I want to eventually get back to Adopted by Default and Skid Marks. As well as Immortality Is What We Leave Behind with Anj (under a different account: BedlamAnjelle). ALSO I started a My Hero Academia one I want to work on! But I'll have TIME! For this and my glass etching! YAY I have weekends! CONSISTENT hours and WEEKENDS! (Trust me, I've been working since I was 13; it means a lot to have consistent hours and time off I can predict at this point.)**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "Where do you like to hang when you're sick?" I'm sick today actually and I'm hunkering down on the couch.**_

* * *

Teach watched as the Commanders fussed over those brats that were more beast than boy. He could see in the way they watched the crew that the three of them were dangerous. Dangerous and chafing at being prisoners on the ship. That foolish old man never took into consideration that _anyone_ would rather not be on his crew. Teach could respect the selfishness to an extent - they were both pirates and not the type to give up what they saw as theirs. Newgate just thought too small. His ideal of "treasure" was the family he had forcefully gathered by strong-arming smaller crews or outright kidnapping those that caught his interest.

Marshall thought there was some fancy term for what happened to those independent pirates to explain why they all ended up _worshiping_ the damn Yonko. Whatever that term was, it obviously wasn't working on those three brats. He could see it in the way they watched the crew; how they scorned the others save for the commanders who forced their company on them.

All the better for him. It provided him with ready made allies when he made his move. Granted he wasn't quite ready yet to strike out on his own. There were a few things he wanted to be assured of before he made his move. Like the feral brats loyalty for one. He'd had to go slow for now. Remembering those feral curs that had run around the city he'd been born in he knew that simply overwhelming them like those foolish Commanders were doing. Doing that only made the beasts edgy and unpredictable, just as likely to attack the hand that fed it as defended that person. No, what was needed was a slow and careful introduction in order to gain the trust and loyalty of such a beast. First was slowly getting it used to your presence. Bringing it things to eat or chew on to give it, making it look forward to seeing you. You didn't have to be _nice_ to the damn curs, just consistent over a long enough period of time. Hell, you could beat the crap out of the damn things and as long as you did things right they'd worship the ground you walked on. Which meant he needed time to manipulate the feral brats.

Normally he wouldn't find that be such a problem, except for now. He'd been lucky enough to be on deck and saw Thatch coming back… Coming back with _that_ fruit. He couldn't blame the commander for not recognizing the Yami Yami no Mi, very few people put the time into recognizing all the individual fruits like he had. That…. Unfortunately that required him to rush things along before Thatch realized just which fruit he'd gotten his lucky hands on and decided to eat or sell it. Watching as the feral brats warily circled up to the Fourth Division commander he almost felt a little bad for the plan that was rapidly forming. He didn't loathe the generally cheerful cook as he did many of the other crewmen, just thought the fool was misguided and naive. Still, it was fate he supposed.

It would have been best to make his move that very night during the party, but first… first he had to take care of those brats. They were easy enough to find once the sun had set. Most of the crew thought they retreated into the bowels of the ship when they'd vanish but Teach had been watching them closely over the last few months. He knew they'd taken over the damn mutt's doghouse and went there first. Just as he expected, the three brats where there, chewing on themselves like the animals they were. "Zahahahaha! Avoiding the crew again, eh?"

The three tensed up, silent and waiting. That was fine, he had been expecting that. He focused on them as he crossed his arms, letting his _haki_ leak out a bit. Letting it press down on them and not letting up as he watched them shift uneasily. It wasn't as reliable of a method as going slowly, but intimidation and brute force could get a feral cur to obey you as well. There was the thrill of power when the blond one dropped his eyes to the deck even as a silent snarl tugged at his lips. The other two continued to watch him, silent and tense. So he increased the pressure, being sure to loom over them.

"Don't say I blame you. Sure, a lot of the crew might be stronger than you, but they don't have the _drive_ of you three. I bet you hate it here, huh?" The biggest one's lips pulled back in an inhuman growl and he knew he was right. "Feeling… trapped? Caged?" The three flinched and he leaned harder on them with his _haki_ , "I can help you with that…."

The little one continued to just stare blankly at him, tense but not as upset as the others. He was dangerous, but it was obvious to Teach it was the other two who were more so as the blond shifted silently, reading himself to attack. He put a stop to that, moving quickly and slamming his foot down scant inches from the brat's hand and causing him to skitter back as the dark haired one snapped, lunging forward. Teach easily smacked him down with one _haki_ covered backhand. He relaxed his posture as the two stumbled into each other, snapping and snarling like the animals they were. The little one huffed, giving ground easily to the sudden fight, and before he vanished completely Teach slammed them with the full weight of his _haki_. At this time of night, many of his so-called-brothers would be letting loose and it was unlikely anyone would notice. Anyone except the three in front of him. They froze, crouching low, silent in the way only frightened animals could be.

He sneered down at the cowering dogs. "Now now now, is that anyway to welcome your new leader?" Teach took a step closer, relishing the way they gave ground. The way they watched him, refusing to actually _look_ at him… well the older two at least. The youngest still watched him with vacant eyes. He'd seen curs like that before; mutts that had been slammed into a wall one two many times. It did something to their heads….didn't make them any less useful, though. In fact, it made them the best attack dogs. Once you tamed them, that is. They were too stupid to know when to back down. "So what do you say? Wanna get out of this dump with me?"

The three shifted, and the blond one grumbled as they did, defensive and uneasy. He let them, knowing he couldn't push harder or they'd likely turn on him out of fear. That would just make everything much more difficult. At long last the biggest edged closer, "How?"

"ZAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you asked…" He grinned down at them, feeling the thrill of success.


	76. Chapter 76

Thatch was really relieved to be back aboard the _Moby_ _Dick_. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy going on missions, and admittedly the last one really wasn't all that long or difficult, but he enjoyed being with his extended family more. He loved being able to provide for everyone in a way even he had to admit was more than a bit of an unhealthy obsession. So it was really good to be back, and honestly the party they'd thrown for him and the others who had gone on the mission had been quite impressive. Especially since he hadn't had anything to do with the planning or execution. The food had been amazing (as expected from his Division, he knew) and the party had gone well into the next day. Who knew finding a Devil Fruit would cause such extra excitement?

Ok, who was he kidding; that was his fault completely as Marco had repeatedly told him through the night. Maybe starting a betting pool on guessing what fruit it was hadn't been the best idea for those who had the morning shifts. But in his defence nothing was stopping them from walking away and going to bed! He himself hadn't needed to, and so of course had kept partying well past 9AM before an exasperated Marco had dragged his sorry drunk ass to bed and locked him in his room. Not that he'd noticed _that_ little gem until he'd woken hours later to the sun casting long shadows through the porthole in his cabin suggesting the blond had let him sleep all day. And people thought the bird brain _didn't_ have a sense of humor. It had taken until night had finally started to creep upon them for him to finally pick the lock as Marco had _also_ stolen his lockpicks.

"Stupid Pineapple. He could have _at least_ left the brats with me…." Thatch grumped, wiggling the broken wires in the lock. "Fuck! I didn't see them at the party. Shit, of course not, they're still not comfortable with that kind of thing. Damnit, Thatch, you're such an idiot! Those kids trust you, and you don't even bother hunting them down when you get back? How stupid can you be?" The lock released and he groaned half in relief and half in frustration.

Really he wanted to hunt down his idiot of a friend and be all dramatic about being locked in his room like a _child_ all day (Not that he'd noticed being asleep and all, but _still_ ) to see his reaction. But Thatch knew that would be irresponsible of him. He was going to find his three young friends and apologize for snubbing them like that. He felt like a real piece of shit for forgetting them in all the excitement. He'd just stupidly thought for some reason they'd come to _him_ , maybe? He'd completely overlooked the fact they still didn't like crowds, loud noises, or closed off rooms. Something he'd surrounded himself with since he'd gotten back home. No wonder Marco had locked him in his room. He deserved the punishment. But… he'd make it up to them. First he'd find them, and then after he'd begged for forgiveness he'd sneak them into the kitchen and make them a meal of all their favorites. Whistling to himself he set off down the hall, having a few ideas on where to find the kids. It'd take him a while, since he was sure they were avoiding him by now, but he was looking forward to it.

Which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he rounded the corner at the very first intersection and almost tripped over Ace. "Whoa! I didn't see you there buddy! You scared the shit out of me!" He laughed, clutching his chest dramatically.

Ace said nothing, instead staring at him intently with cold eyes.

"Awe, come on, don't be like that, Ace. Look, I'm totally sorry about yesterday. I seriously shouldn't have blown you guys off like that. The three of you are my friends." He pleaded, a niggling worry crossing his mind and he paused, looking around. "Where are your brothers, huh? They alright?"

Ace was still silent, something about how he held himself was actually kind of scary. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at Thatch, like he had that first time he'd met the brats. Like he was a threat… "Ace-y boy, you… haven't forgotten your ol' pal Thatch…. Have you?"

A low growl echoed behind him and he almost fell over in his attempt to see behind him. Sabo was close enough to the pirate to make the Whitebeard more than a little concerned. He'd seen what they'd done to those slavers and only a fool would think the feral boys didn't have _some_ grasp of _haki_. Not with the way they'd taken them down armed _pirates_ with nothing but their teeth and fingers. No, he definitely had a healthy level of concern with the way the two were looking at him like he was _prey_.

He tried not to show how uneasy he was but he knew by the way their eyes lit up they knew. "Look… I'm… I'm sorry alright?" He stammered pressing against the wall, eyes darting around looking for the third. If they were distracting him _Luffy_ was the one he had to worry most about. "It… it was a dick move, and… comeon, can you stop growling at me?"

"Zahahahaha! Something _wrong_ , Commander?" Thatch almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Teach's voice.

"Teach! Am I glad to see you, brother!" He sighed in relief.

The Second Division member walked forward, exuding confidence even as he got within snapping distance of Sabo. "Are you now, _Commander_?"

"Teach, listen brother…. You _really_ don't wanna get to close to Sabo right now, alright? He's… kind of mad at me, and I _totally_ deserve it, I know I do!... but I really don't want you caught up in this. Alright? So… if you could just… get Marco for me…. I'd be-"

Marshall put a hand on Sabo's head, petting him like some _dog_ while the kid continued to growl, staring intently at Thatch. It was _wrong_ , and Thatch wanted to growl himself at the way he was treating the kid. He glared at his ship-brother, fire in his eyes only to quell at the way the other pirate was looking at him. It was the gaze of a madman. "I'm sorry, _Commander_ , I don't think I'll be doing that."

Thatch went deathly still. "What did you do?"

"Now, if you'd be kind enough to tell me where you hid that pesky little fruit-"

" _Teach_ , what did you do?"

"I'll just be on my way and let you catch u-"

" _MARSHALL!_ What the _hell_ did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Just showed these curs their place. A _real_ man knows better than to try and _befriend_ an animal. You gotta show them who's boss; find out what motivates them and use that."

His stomach dropped at those words even as his heart gave a painful squeeze. The boys…. They were supposed to be _safe_ here! He couldn't believe one of his brothers would do such a thing…. "Why? You're one of us, how could-"

"I've _never_ been one of you, _Commander._ " Marshal sneered, "You and the others, foolishly playing house with the senile old man make me _sick_. All that power and _this_ is how you use it? Playing at being some kind of… _family_? Pathetic!" he spat and Teach felt the rage bubbling in his chest.

"How da-" He made an abortive move only to be stopped as Ace snarled, a wet angry sound, breath ghosting his thigh.

"Nu-uh-uh, _Commander_. Don't want to upset my little friends here, now do you?" Marshall grinned viciously, rubbing his meaty hand against Sabo's blond hair. "Now, where's the fruit?"

" _You_...you sick fu- I'd have _given_ you the damn thing if you'd asked!" Thatch snapped out, enraged at the disrespect to his _family_ ; including the three boys he'd come to think of as the youngest members. How _dare_ this man treat them like dogs?!

"Well, I'm asking now."

"Go to hell!" He spat back. "I don't deal with _traitors_ , Marshall."

"It's Blackbeard to you." And what a stupid name. Trying to ride on Oyaji's coattails. "I'm only a traitor if I ever considered myself one of you. It's not my problem if you were that naive." Marshall chuckled, turning. "I'll find it myself. Have fun with your friends while I look."


	77. Chapter 77

Instantly Thatch let his attention snap back to the boys, a cold sweat running down his back. He wasn't a commander for nothing; he could easily take them. But doing so would mean _killing_ them, because he knew it was the only way to get them to stop their attack. And… he couldn't do it. Even if they killed him, he couldn't do it. Not to his young friends. They didn't know what they were doing…. Not really. Glancing around again he felt a rush of relief when he didn't see Luffy. Sure, he _felt_ the kid nearby now that his adrenaline was pumping, but not close enough to attack him. Luffy was much too young for this… they all were, really. He let out a shaky laugh,

"I… I really let you guys down, h-huh?" He tried not to flinch as he felt Ace bump against his hip, testing him. "I'm… really sorry. Really… and…" He felt those strong jaws nip at his legs, trying to get him to run, fight, react. "I w-want you to know, I don't blame you… it's not your f-" Ace stopped messing around and bit down hard, yanking him away from the wall even as Sabo's teeth closed in on his wrist yanking him to the ground. He didn't fight back, just closed his eyes against the inevitable pain.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHKKK!" A scream echoed down the hall, and Thatch flinched even as he tried to leap to his feet in defense of whomever ran afoul of Luffy-

"Don't. Stay. Down." Ace growled from his spot on Thatch's shoulders.

"No! You can kill me if you must but leave my brothers out of it-!"

Sabo snorted, glancing him from where he stood in front of the downed pirate, alert towards the sound of the ongoing struggle. He almost didn't hear him over the screaming, and where was everyone? "Not going to kill you. Pack. Silly Pack."

"Kill _dirty pack traitor_." Ace snarled next to his ear and he realized the screaming was coming from _his room_ , where T-M-Blackbeard had been going.

"HEY! YOU!" Juzo snapped from behind him, "Get _off_ , Ace."

Sabo snarled, a wild and angry sound, " _Noah!_ _Ourrrrrs_! Rrrr hnt!"

"Get off before I make you." Came the cold warning, Marco's _haki_ pressing down around them.

Thatch swallowed. This was going to turn nasty quickly, "Wait, It's not-"

A loud echoing howl bounced off the wooden walls and suddenly Thatch realized he hadn't heard any screams for a while. The howl dipped low before starting again, closer and echoed from the two _guarding_ him and his brothers from the threat. It tugged at the primitive side of the brain and made you want to hide. More so when a glance between Sabo's legs showed a blood covered Luffy coming towards them, eager and pleased with himself and not noticing the danger Juzo and Marco represented right now.

The combined _haki_ of two _angry_ commanders slammed into them, and he struggled to get to his feet. Ace let out a confused whine as he let him up, unsure at the anger now that the threat was gone and Thatch barely managed to stop Juzo's mad rush forward towards Luffy. "NO! No…. It's not what it looks like, Juzo!"

"Not what it looks like? He's covered in _blood_ , Thatch! Blood of one of _our_ brothers!" Juzo snapped, pointing to the boy who was looking more than a little dazed.

"It's not like that!" He defended, slapping the hand away.

"Then what _is_ it like, Thatch? Because what _I_ see three brats who've taken advantage of our kindness and possibly just murdered one of our own, and you're _defending_ them, even though they were _about_ to do the same to you." Marco's normally sleepy gaze was cold with anger.

Thatch talked fast. "They never meant to hurt me, I know that now… Look, I'm not even bleeding!"

The look the two other commanders told him they weren't impressed with his defence. "Someone is." Juzo pointed out, once again trying to get past him.

"Well…" Thatch glanced over his shoulder, taking in the amount of blood. "Was, I'd say."

"Thatch…." He heard the warning in Marco's voice.

"It wasn't one of us, Marco. It was Marshall-"

Juzo bristled, "From the Second Division? You're defending them even though they just _murdered_ -!"

" _Killed_!" He shouted over him, before continuing slightly lower, "Killed. A traitor. That… _bastard_ was never one of us!"

"Traitor. _Bad_ man. Want Thatch dead. Want his nasty-fruit." Luffy growled low.

"Nasty-fruit?" Thatch asked, knowing what he meant but thinking the kid had eaten it.

"They wanted to know what the big deal was and when we tried to explain the only thing they got out of it was how bad they taste." Juzo explained, a slight smile tugging at his lip even as he relaxed.

"Well, that's one way to describe them I suppose…" He shook himself. "But Luffy's right. Though I'm not sure where these three fit in if I'm honest. But I'm sure they saved my life…"

"Thought we were _dogs_. Not _dogs._ Never. Man. Wolf. Stronger because of. _Not dogs._ Not… weak." Ace snarled, shaking off the fading effects of the _haki_ to check on his littler brother.

"Bad smelling trator smell wrong all the time. Thinking bad thoughts about p-crew. Don't trust." Luffy added.

"Want to be Alpha. Won't fight to be Alpha, wants to attack Alpha while Alpha sleeping. Wrong. _Sick_. Dangerous. Want to attack _real_ alphas. Cheat. Tells us _he_ is true Alpha and we should listen. Wrong." Sabo sneered, a very human like expression. "We are alphas. We only follow Alpha we want. Big Alpha is kind, a good Alpha, we not let bad wrong man hurt Big Alpha or pack-not-our-pack."

Thatch was still working out everything they'd said, but still… "Oh my god, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" He gushed, pulling the three into a hug, regardless of the blood that got on his white clothes.

Marco rolled his eyes. "I'll go tell Oyaji. Juzo, you get someone to clean up the mess, and Thatch, keep them _here_. We're going to need to talk."

"Yeah yeah. Ignore him, you sweet little monsters. He's just being an overprotective mama bird. _Yes he is. Yes he is…_ " He cooed as the three in his arms only grumbled slightly, apparently content with the hug.


	78. Chapter 78

Garp didn't trust this at all.

Oh, he knew Newgate was _trustworthy_ for pirate scum. Possibly more so than most Marine Captains if he was being honest with himself. It was therefore unlikely that the Yonko had plans to attack Garp and his much smaller crew after running up the _parlay_ flag. Even if it _had_ taken Garp's ship tailing them for more than a day for the begrudgingly given invite.

So he might trust Newgate to keep his brats in check and not attack his men while he boarded for whatever talks the two old timers held. But it didn't mean _Whitebeard_ wouldn't order his crew to just… sail away with Garp on board. _Roger_ used to pull shit like that all the time.

That meant it was a wary Garp that boarded the _Moby Dick_. If he hadn't needed to discuss the Yonko's crew laying claim to _four_ more islands that used to belong to Kaido in the last few months he wouldn't be here. It was unusual to say the least, and despite the somewhat bloody battles between the two crews Kaido was taking the loss rather easily. That in itself was disturbing enough to pull Garp off the ongoing hunt to find whatever backwater rock Shanks had hidden his grandsons on.

"Garp." Marco nodded with barely a lick of respect as the Vice Admiral crossed the gangplank.

"Phoenix." He returned. "I'm surprised, I'd have thought your old man would have had you keeping an eye out on those new islands of yours."

"I was. Until I was needed here." The Marine knew better than to flatter himself thinking he was the reason and filed that tidbit away.

Edward was in his usual place; reclining in a chair that was honestly more of a throne. Especially since it seemed to have been added to recently, with a higher back and a side table. "Don't bother getting up, you old sea dog." Garp teased.

"I wouldn't for a returning pest like you." The pirate Captain shot back in good humor. "I was expecting a visit from one of you lot, but I can't say I was expecting you, Garp. Heard you've been busy in Paradise."

"Which is where I'd like to get back to, honestly. That good for nothing Akagami hid something of mine and I'd like it back." He grumpily huffed, tossing over a bottle of sake. It wouldn't do for a marine to be giving a Yonko _gifts,_ but trinkets between old drinking buddies was another matter.

Whitebeard easily caught the bottle, dwarfing it in his massive hand. "Well then, let's cut to the chase."

"Why are you going after Kaido's islands?"

"We weren't." The strongest man in the world replied, eyes going frosty. "There was a traitor hiding among my children, and naturally we had to route out the rest of their ilk."

Garp's own expression turned grim. No wonder Kaido hadn't made too much of a fuss. Those islands could even be seen as a sign of good will; assurances that the other powerful crew had had nothing to do with something so underhanded. "Your brats ok?"

"As well as expected after such a betrayal. Luckily the youngest on board had been there. They prevented the matter from becoming a tragedy."

The pirate with a pompadour snorted, arms crossed, "I'd have been fine." The man Garp believed was named Thatch said.

"Lie." A rough sounding young voice snipped out in the crowd. "Trusting."

That wasn't exactly a bad thing in Garp's opinion, and he knew many here would agree with that. But it didn't stop the commander's face from contorting comically. " _Sabo!_ I'm _still_ a commander!"

Garp felt his heart lurch painfully. Spinning to search the crowded deck he wasn't surprised he missed the youth who most definitely was his wayward blood. For one thing the brat had clothes on… or at least pants and a ripped up vest he had the feeling had been chewed upon. He was _clean_ for another thing. The whole speaking thing was a shock all of it's own. But not the calculating cool look one of the other feral brats was giving him. He let out a painful bark of laughter. "Looks like Shanks found the best place to stash those brats, huh?"

"More like we forcefully removed them before someone was hurt." Marco replied, arms crossed and sleepy eyes sharp. It was then he noticed how on edge the crew had become. On the one hand, it angered him to see his brats, _his blood_ , on the Yonko's ship. But he was happy at the same time. He saw the ease with which Luffy draped himself against a nurse's feet, effectively keeping her out of the possible conflict between the two powerful men. The way Ace watched him warily, but without the blind anger and fear he remembered while he flanked his blond brother, ready to defend those around them from a possible threat.

He wanted to ask them if they were alright. To apologize for everything, even the bits he had nothing to do with. But as they hadn't spoken to _him_ first, it would be rude. So instead he addressed the man they seemed content to follow. "You've taken them in I see…." He trailed off. There was so much he wanted to ask, threats he wanted to make. "They're… _good_ kids."

Whitebeard smiled, tensions easing at the Captain's unspoken command. "All my children are good; especially those three brats."

Luffy sneezed, and Garp got the feeling by the way the nurse's lip twitched it _might_ have actually been a wolfish comment. "I… wouldn't be opposed to learning more about the fool who tried to trick you and what happened… for Sengoku, of course."

"Such a tale takes time. And a lot of alcohol. If you're crew don't mind sharing a drink with pirates…"

"They can damn well suck it up." He interrupted Whitebeard, triggering laughter all around.

"Well then! Bring the drinks!" Whitebeard commanded, thumping his bisento on the deck. As the crew let out a cheer Garp was pleased to see Marco make his way over to his grandchildren. Explaining no doubt. He just hopped his men were wise enough to stay calm. Not that he thought they would start a fight, it was just many in this once green crew had realized what exactly he was looking for and a few tended to be excitable. Bah, he would just give them his _Fist of Love_ if they got rambunctious. Wouldn't do to hit his brats-Whitebeard's brats now- could start an incident with how tense the Yonko's crew was. Maybe next time… after he hunted down that damn Shanks and hit _him_ first.

* * *

 _ **So that was the end of our journey with the feral boys. Yes, they're still very wolf-like in their behavior, but they're learning that they can be BOTH man and beast. Because that's what they are, really. As of now, they've agreed to be part of Whitebeard's crew (pack), but wolves often change packs, like you saw at the beginning of the story. So it's possible one day one of the brothers will move on, or perhaps they all will. But they'll carry Whitebeard's "song" with them when they do, just like they carry the "Song" of Hunts-boar-alone's pack.**_

 ** _As do all the wolves that were part of that pack._**

 ** _What, you really think I killed them ALL off? Go back and read chapter 17. Will the boys ever return and unite with those left? Who knows. Their home island has many bad memories attached to it._**

 ** _As for Kaido and Whitebeard. Well, We all know Teach had crewmembers he HAD NOT broken out of Impel Down. Where better to have those members lay low then where his "Captain" wouldn't get wind of them? Kaido had nothing to do with it, but he wisely didn't get in the way between the Whitebeard's and revenge. Giving over the island was a sign of good will, and a possible bribe to get Newgate to kill him. Keep in mind Newgate is the STRONGEST man alive, and in cannon the other Yonko only made a move on his islands when they legitimately thought he and his crew + allies would be too far away to do anything about it. It's even SAID that despite not being allies and always itching for a fight Kaido didn't go out of his way to provoke Newgate. Getting in his way (of doing something pirate-y for once, I'm sure in Kaido's opinion) would have been a BIG provocation, and let's face it Newgate would NOT have taken that well. (Not to mention I imagine Kaido was interested in the feral boys. Perhaps he was attempting to lure them to his crew?) Anyway, general good idea is NOT screw with the world's strongest crew and Captain, even if you are unkillable._**


End file.
